RoG I 'Wings of Darkness and Flame'
by Varein
Summary: For as long as can be remembered, Guardians and their Swords have kept the Lanit kingdom safe from outside forces, never failing in their duty. But now they are in small numbers, and a shadow moves in from the west. A shadow possessing an ancient weapon..
1. Prologue Village's Hospitality

Author's note; Well then, this here's my first GW fic, AND the first fic I post on ! Special moment for me!

First off, I want to thank two people for their help with this story;

Dyna Dee; My beta-reader! Thank you SO much for your help with correcting and ideas! I'd never come this far without ya! Thanks a bunch! Oh, and I recommend all of you to read her stories! They're awesome!

Rufo; My best friend and a big support! It's really great to have someone you can force to read your chapters during lunch-breaks :). Just kidding, Rufo!

Ok, here we go!

Thoughts are written in _Italics_.

-----------------------

Prologue

A Village's Hospitality

The sky cried rivers. Dark clouds shrouded the ever-present moon and the silver stars, casting a menacing shadow over the valley. Bolts of lightning crossed the sky, accompanied by the roar of thunder. The land would brighten a mere instant, before being swallowed by darkness once again. A fox, driven to leave its safe and dry burrow to hunt, had found refuge under a spruce-fir by the roadside and was currently licking its red fur when the sound of hoofs brought its head up, giving in to its curiosity. Soon, a large horse appeared through the veil the rain created. A figure sat hunched on its back, holding the reins with gloved hands. For a brief moment the vale before the lone rider was bathing in light, followed closely by a loud crack of thunder. Houses, clustered together as if they sought safety in the presence of each other, covered the valley. They had disappeared along with the light, but the traveler's lips curved upwards in a smile at the sight. He absently removed a strand of white hair from his face, and gave his horse an encouraging pat on its neck.

"We're almost there, Shadow," he whispered in the black horse's ear. "With a little luck, we'll find a warm bed for me and a dry stable for you." Shadow neighed happily at the prospect of warmth, causing his owner to chuckle lightly.

"You're not becoming too old for these travels, are you?" He asked fondly, earning him a snort from the black horse. "Heh. Just joking." He gave Shadow another pat. "Let's go. It's just a little further."

* * *

The hollow sound of his knocking was soon followed by the sound of feet carefully making their way towards the door. It opened partly, revealing two eyes wide with fear. A small chain kept the door from opening further. 

"Who are you?" The small man asked, eyeing the stranger suspiciously.

"Just a weary traveler, seeking a shelter from the storm." The cloaked rider replied.

"How do I know you're just not another brigand?" The man pressed.

"Is my word enough to convince you otherwise?"

"No. If you are a brigand, your word is as cheap as yesterday's milk."

"True." There was a moment of silence, disturbed only by the sound of raindrops drumming against the windows.

"Then can you at least tell me where I can find an inn?" The tall stranger asked. "Or perhaps a hayloft?"

"We have no inn in our village. And regarding the hayloft, there's..."

"Edwin? Who are you talking to?" A female voice asked, bringing a glint of irritation into the small man's eyes.

"A stranger." Was his curt reply.

"Have you invited him into the house?"

"Of course not! We know nothing about this man, Carina! He could be a thief or even a murderer for all we know!"

"You and your suspicions! No one should be forced to be without shelter during such a godforsaken night!" The owner of the voice came into view behind Edwin, fists on hips. She was a plump woman and nearly a head taller than the man in front of her, with grey hair that framed her round face. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle in the dim light, contrasting against her wrinkled skin. A blue apron was tied around her waist and in her right hand she carried a large soup ladle. She smiled at the stranger, adding two more wrinkles to her leathery face.

"Don't mind Edwin, dear man. He's just suspicious of everyone out of nature. Please, do come in." She removed the chain and, ignoring Edwin's protests, opened the doorfully. "Come in, come in."

"Thank you, madam." The man removed the hood, exposing an oval shaped face with long, white hair spilling down his broad shoulders. Calm, sea-blue eyes that were partly covered by the white bangs gazed down on the old couple.

'_How peculiar. He has white hair, yet he doesn't seem to be a day over twenty.'_ Carina mused, trying not to stare at the incredible handsome man that had appeared on her doorstep.

"Edwin?" She asked without taking her eyes off the young man. "Could you be so kind and see to our guest's horse?" Edwin opened his mouth in protest, but Carina silenced him with a frown. Muttering something under his breath, he grabbed a cloak and made his way past the white-haired man, giving him one last venomous glare.

"Be careful." The man called after him. "He bites." No response.

"Here, let me take those damp clothes." Carina helped him out of the worn coat and the boots, ignoring his reassurances that he was quite capable of doing it without any assistance. She snorted, stating that she knew few men that were able to take care of themselves.

"Show me a man that claims to be able to cook a decent meal, and I'll show you a walking disaster waiting to happen."

He smiled, and graciously allowed her to take his coat. Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the long sword hidden under it. It certainly wasn't a rugged brigand sword. The hilt was beautiful crafted in gold, with the words _Ial Numel _engraved upon it.

A clearing of a throat brought her back to her senses. She blushed and immediately apologized for being so rude.

"It's nothing." The man dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand. She hesitated, biting her lower lip before she asked;

"What does it mean?"

"What?" He asked confused.

"'Ial Numel'."

He was quiet for a moment, affectingly stroking the hilt. "Young Flame," he said at last, looking deep into her brown eyes.

"Oh." She laughed nervously. "It's a...fitting name."

"That it is," he mumbled quietly, still not taking his eyes from her.

"Well..." she said, trying not to shift uncomfortable under the judging gaze. "We should place that coat of yours by the fireplace, or else it'll never dry." He nodded, and she just barely managed not to sigh with relief as his eyes left her.

When she had placed the dripping clothes in front of the fire that Edwin had lit to hold the autumn cold at bay, she hurried into the small kitchen where the soup she had prepared waited, unaware of the blue set of eyes that followed her every move.

* * *

"My compliments to you, madam, you're cooking skills are truly excellent," the man stated, giving Carina an appreciative look. She flushed at the praise, noting that Edwin, too, was red in the face, but of completely different causes. 

"Let me show you to your room," she said, rising from her chair. "I'm afraid we don't have a bed available, but we do have a couch that I hope will suit your needs."

"That'll do perfectly," he assured her. He followed her out of the small kitchen, leaving Edwin to do the dishes. She led him to the room with the fireplace, and pointed at the broad couch that took up a large part of the wall.

"There. I'll leave you alone now. The couch's already been made."

"Thank you," the man said quietly.

"Not at all." She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Oh, that's right. I don't know your name yet."

"My name?" He chuckled. "My name is Zechs Merquise."

* * *

TBC... 


	2. Ch 1 Preparations

_Knew _I forgot something when I posted! Here's your...

Disclaimer; I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters, and God forbid I ever do. I'd screw it up sooo bad...

Well, aside from that it didn't take very long to post this, did it? Thanks for the three reviews.

**Shinigami88220**; Hope you like this one then! As you may have guessed, I'm an avid fantasy fan myself.

**Trevor X1**; Nice beginning? You really think so? Thanks!

**Dyna**; Thanks for leaving a review! Means a lot, you know. Oh, and thanks for the tip with anonymous reviews. I really have a lot to learn about how this site works...

---------------

Chapter One

Preparations

On a hill overlooking the Salt Sea stood the mighty castle Giliand. The castle was ancient beyond belief, so old that even the city surrounding it appeared young in the eyes of a historian, though it was well over two thousand years.

Giliand had been the heart of the Lanit kingdom for as far back as anyone could remember. Not only because it was the oldest known city made by humans, but because of its astonishing beauty. You could hardly turn around without seeing another garden covered with colorful flowers, and you couldn't enter one of the many plazas without spotting at least one fountain. The many towers that stretched for the sky sparkled in the late afternoon sun, as its light reflected against the _Lentha_ that covered them.

Heero Yuy hadn't the time to waste on admiring Giliand's grandeur. Actually, he didn't have time for anything at the moment. His protégé was gone and had taken his fellow student with him.

"I can't believe it," he muttered, irritation plain in his cobalt blue eyes. "What is this? Do they just want to give us a merry chase?"

"Considering his sense of humor, that wouldn't surprise me," Trowa Barton muttered, scanning the street with his moss green gaze. He was a lanky fellow whose brown bangs covered his right eye, leaving only the left eye visible for his surroundings. His long fingers would sometimes stroke the hilt of the dagger that he carried in his belt, causing those around them to glance nervously at him. Heero in turn, had dark, almost black hair. In his belt he carried a sword, a _Ferile_, a blade used only by the _Swords_. His eyes could sometimes focus on a single target, giving that person his trademark glare. Most people that received it turned swiftly around and hurried in the opposite direction.

"He's being irresponsible," Heero grumbled. "And to lure Quatre into coming along..."

"We don't know if Quatre was tempted," Trowa defended Heero's protégé.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course Duo tempted him."

"Probably," Trowa's lips lifted in a small smile.

"Doubtlessly," Heero corrected him, struggling to keep a similar smile from his tanned face.

"Okay, you're right. Doubtlessly," Trowa agreed.

"Exactly." Heero turned away from him and looked around the plaza they had entered. Still no trace of the two boys. "I have a favor to ask you, Trowa."

"What?" the tall brunet's eyebrow lifted slightly.

"Keep me from killing Duo when we find them," Heero said without a hint of humor in his voice.

* * *

"Can't we go back to the castle now, Duo?" Quatre asked, casting nervous glances at the people surrounding them. The words, though, were completely wasted on the boy in front of him. Duo's characteristic cinnamon braid bounced against his slender waist as he walked, his peculiar large, amethyst-colored eyes devouring all the sights around him. He had never seen the dock quarters in Giliand before, and he decided that he liked the salty air that hung around this part of the capital city. The boy trotting behind him didn't seem to share this view. Quatre's turquoise eyes were wide open, and his blond hair kept falling down in his line of sight as he looked around, as if he expected one of the dockworkers to jump them. 

"We shouldn't be here," he said for the fourth time. "Heero and Trowa could be looking for us by now."

"'Course they are," Duo replied without turning around. "That is precisely why we can't get caught. They wouldn't let us out for a month!"

"Is that a bad or a good thing?" Quatre muttered to himself, clearly disliking the scent of fish that found its way to his nostrils. "Listen," he continued in a louder tone. "I know how much you wanted to see the dock quarters, but haven't you seen enough by now? I'm tired, hungry and I'm going to smell like salmon for a week! Please," he pleaded to the boy ahead of him. "Can't we go back now?"

"You can go back if you're such a whiny chicken." Duo said over his shoulder. Quatre stiffed, and a look of determination entered his eyes.

"Fine," he growled. "But you better make up to me later."

They continued on in silence, Duo too occupied by sightseeing and Quatre too moody to begin a conversation.

"Hey, Quatre!" Duo exclaimed at last, causing his friend to look up. He was surprised to see that they had made it all the way down to the harbor. "Would you look at that?" The braided boy said in awe. Quatre followed his line of sight to a large trade ship that had just gone to port. The sails were currently being hauled, and the dockworkers were carrying various boxes ashore.

"Look at what?" Quatre frowned. Duo turned to look at him in disbelief.

"'Look at what'?" he echoed. "The ship, of course! Do you have any idea how it is to live at sea?"

"Wet?" Quatre guessed, earning him an incredulous stare and a sad shake of the head from his companion.

"Living at sea is like a never ending journey. Every day is an adventure!" Duo's face shone with excitement. "Fight against the powers of nature! Being on the lookout for pirates! Discover new coasts," he added with a dreamy look.

"...I'm not very fond of ships." Quatre said quietly. Duo looked at him in surprise.

"Why'd you say that?" He gave Quatre a playful shove. "It's not as if you've ever been on one. Heck, I don't think Heero and Trowa have either." His eyes suddenly turned back to the ship, a thoughtful look gracing his features.

"Duo? What is it?" Quatre frowned when his question went unanswered. "Duo?" He said a little louder.

"Huh? What?" Duo blinked, shacking his head as if to clear it from the thoughts that had plagued his mind seconds before.

"Are you all right?" The blond asked, somewhat concerned

"Yeah, sure!" Duo grinned. "You know what? You're right, we should head back to the castle."

"But Duo..."

"C'mon, blondie!" Duo grabbed his arm. "Let's go back. We don't wanna miss the ball tonight, right?"

"Ball?" Quatre frowned in confusion.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! Queen Relena's uncle Treize is coming tonight!"

* * *

"Now," Heero began in an ice sharp voice. "I want you two to give me one _hell_ of a good excuse why you've been gone the whole day!" The blond boy in front of him seemed ready to drop dead at the spot in fright, while the braided demon beside him just gave his livid _Sword _a mischievous grin. 

"I-I'm t-terrible s-sorry," Quatre stuttered out, eyes wide. "It...it won't happen again." Trowa stretched out a hand and laid it on the petite boy's shoulder. Quatre calmed visibly at the touch, and seemed to gain confidence from his _Sword_'s affectionate smile. Heero frowned disapprovingly at the gesture; clearly he wasn't going to forgive the two boys any time soon.

"I seem to recall those exact words not too far back in the past." Quatre seemed to shrink under Heero's infamous glower.

"They've said they won't do it again, Heero." Trowa took Quatre's hand in his and squeezed it reassuringly. "Isn't their word good enough for you?"

"No, it's not." Came the simple answer. "And you," he turned to Duo. "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Well..." Duo grinned. "Now that you mention it, I _am_ quite hungry. You don't think we could snatch something from the kitchen?" He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "As long as it isn't fish. I don't think I could stand the sight of anything with fins right now." Silence. Then suddenly the sound of nervous giggling tore it apart, followed by the sound of a hand clamping over a mouth. Quatre's cheeks crimsoned slightly in embarrassment as three pairs of eyes turned to look at him. Trowa's eyes sparkled with amusement as he carefully removed Quatre's pale hand. Another fit of laughter erupted, despite Quatre's attempts to stifle it, and soon Trowa joined in, his laugh contrasting against the younger boy's light snickering.

"Duo," Heero said darkly, crossing his arms.

"Yes?" The violet-eyed boy replied innocently.

"You're not making this any easier."

"Things are _never_ easy when it comes to me, Heero," Duo said in all seriousness. "You should know that by now. 'Sides," he added, his grin returning, "Your life would be pretty boring without me around, wouldn't it?"

"Blissfully so," Heero grumbled, and gave a start as he felt an arm circling around his shoulders.

"Now, what do you say about leaving the two of them here," Duo motioned with his thumb at the laughing couple behind them. "And get me that food you promised?"

* * *

Relena Peacecraft had been the ruler of the Lanit kingdom for the brief period of two years. She had been forced to ascend the throne at the tender age of thirteen, when her father suddenly and unexpectedly passed away. Since that day the _Tell'ashi_ council had carefully guided her, voicing their concern over that such a young child should rule one of the most powerful countries in the known world. Still, she remained adamant in her decision that no high lord steward should be appointed. No, she wanted to prove to her people that she was capable of handle the weight of the crown without relying too heavily on others. 

"Your Majesty, lord Treize should arrive sometime soon...your Majesty?"

"Oh!" Relena blinked in surprise when she heard the concerned voice. Then she recalled where she was. "I'm sorry, Pagan. I seemed to have lost myself in thoughts." She smiled at the wrinkled old man in the doorway who had been her guardian and supporter since her early childhood.

"I see." Pagan seemed unsatisfied with the answer, but was too polite to question the young queen any further.

"What's on your mind, Pagan?"

"As I told you, your uncle Treize is on his way here and should arrive within the near future."

"Very well, then. Tell mistress Forh to ready the ball room."

"At once, your Majesty." Pagan bowed deeply.

"Oh, stop it!" She laughed fondly. "You've been my guardian for...how long? Fourteen years? You've spend more time with me than my father ever did!" Her cheery mood vanished instantly.

'_Why do I have to keep reminding myself of him?'_ she thought sorrowfully.

Pagan must've felt her mood changing, as he gently embraced the young girl in his arms.

"That's not necessary, Pagan," she said, struggling to keep her smile intact. "I've gotten over his death."

'_If only that was the truth...'_

* * *

"I had to rush them a bit, and the finishing touches were made rather hastily. I'm afraid I was caught by surprise by your Majesty's uncle's early arrival..." 

"It's perfect, Mistress Forh," Relena reassured the woman beside her. "You've done a splendid work."

Mistress Forh beamed at the praise. Theoretically viewed, Relena was the one who ruled the castle, but that was just a façade. In reality, it was the round woman by her side that held the household in an iron grip. Mistress Forh plumpness and her seemingly good-natured ways always made the people around her to dismiss her as a potential threat or ally, something Relena was very grateful of. For behind the motherly appearance she displayed was a calculating brain that you sometimes could get a glimpse of in the dark depths that was her eyes. No one would ever suspect her to be one of Relena's most trusted spies.

"Have anyone seen Hilde today?" She made it sound as if she asked no one in particular, but the question was directed to Mistress Forh. After all, she _was_ Hilde's guardian.

"The girl is probably off somewhere fawning over Lord Duo." The elderly woman

snorted. "Or looking for him." Relena hid a smile behind a delicate hand. Hilde's admiration of the braided boy came close to worship, and it was rare to see Duo without his "shadow" following closely behind. The funny thing was, Duo hadn't a clue. Relena wondered if he was either incredible ignorant or just plain stupid. Maybe both. Still, she couldn't blame Hilde, since her own situation was much the same, with the exception that she simply hadn't the time to waste on stalking.

'_Heero...'_ she let out a dreamy sigh at the thought of the bronze-skinned swordsman with the unruly hair. Heero, who had acted like an older brother towards her when they where young. Heero, her anchor during her time of grieving caused by her father's death. Heero, who had pledged his life to the Order of Dawn and Dusk as a _Sword_.

"...and then I thought about asking Master Quatre and Master Trowa to perform during the...are you not feeling well, my queen?"

Relena jumped, her face burning.

'_That's two times in less than one hour!'_ she mentally scolded herself. _'How am I supposed to rule a nation when I can't even bring my own head down from the clouds?'_

"Forgive me," she said sheepishly. "My thoughts wandered." Pagan looked sharply at her, worry plain on his face. She sent him her best "it's nothing" look and his frown lessened just a bit. "What did you say about Quatre and Trowa, Mistress Forh?"

"Well...their reputation among the castle musicians is nothing short of excellent, and I thought it might be a good choice to ask them to play during the ball."

"You can't make a better choice, aunt Forh. Quatre and Trowa will give those pompous nobles a show they'll never forget," a new voice spoke up behind them. Relena turned around in surprise and found herself staring into the amethyst eyes belonging to Duo Maxwell.

"Hello there, Relena! Looking pretty as usual, I see," he smirked, ignoring the stern look he received from Pagan at his greeting.

"My, such flattering words, Lord Duo." she managed to keep a straight face despite the laughter that lurked just beneath the surface. "But I'm afraid I cannot compete with you when it comes to such things as beauty."

'_Funny that such a choice of words would be flattering to another woman, but an insult to males.'_

"Hey, are you trying to get at something?" He gave her a mock glare.

"Whatever gives you that idea?"

"Duo," Heero's deep voice growled a moment before the dark haired boy appeared from behind Duo. He gave Relena a quick nod of acknowledgement before he turned to his protégé. "Why did you run ahead of me?" he asked coldly.

"Oh c'mon, Heero! I didn't run away from you! I just couldn't stand that stuck-up jerk. Seriously, he just had this 'I'm so high and mighty' air around him, and you know how much that gets on my nerves. I just couldn't stay put while you two exchanged courtesy phrases."

"Duke Dermail is an important member of the _Tell'ashi_ council, Duo." Heero gave the smaller boy a disapproving glare.

"I...don't...care." Duo grinned at his scowling _Sword_.

"You should."

Relena cleared her throat, bringing their attention to her. "Forgive me for interrupting, but you two should get cleaned and get a change of clothes before the ball. And leave that sword behind, Heero. You'll make the guests uneasy."

"Believe me, your Majesty," Duo gave Heero a sidelong glance, "He doesn't need the sword for that."

* * *

"We're going to play during your uncle's visit?" Quatre seriously believed he had somehow misunderstood the young queen's question. 

"Yes. That is...if you want to."

"Of course we want to!" Quatre beamed. "Right, Trowa?" The taciturn _Sword_ nodded, green orbs dancing with barely withheld amusement at the blond's excitement.

"Thank you," she looked over Quatre's shoulder and added; "Both of you."

"We should be the ones thanking you, your Majesty, for giving us this chance." Quatre winked, adding; "And if you manage to sit next to Heero, I promise we'll play something romantic."

Relena's eyes grew wide in shock.

"You...you know?" she stuttered.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. I just had to see that dreamy look you give Heero every now and then."

"Then...does Heero know about it, too?" Relena asked, fearful of the answer.

"Pretty sure." Trowa, who hadn't spoken a word since she entered their chamber, rose from his chair. "Not much escapes Heero." Relena felt a lump of dread growing in her chest.

"Oh, Demra," she emitted from suddenly dry lips. "How he must laugh at me."

"Why in the world would he do that?" Quatre asked mildly. "Actually, I think he likes you back."

"But he's a _Sword_! He's devoted his life as Duo's protector..."

"That doesn't mean he has to be around Duo all his life. Look at Trowa!" He waved his hand towards the tall brunet. "Do you think he's going to spend his entire life looking out for me?"

"I may be forced to." Trowa's lips curved slightly upwards.

"Yeah." Quatre laughed lightly. "Maybe."

"What instruments would you prefer us to play, Relena?" Trowa folded his arms across his chest. Normally, she would have reacted if someone omitted her title, but this was Trowa. Titles and such didn't mean anything to him, and she knew better than taking it to her heart.

"Whatever you see fit. I can't say I know much about music," the young monarch admitted.

"The violin and the flute in that case," Trowa crossed the room, halting in front of a large cabinet. Pulling out one of the many drawers, he pulled out a silver flute, simple in its design. An eyebrow rose questionable at Quatre, who nodded and turned to Relena.

"If you would excuse us, we should practice a bit before tonight. We wouldn't want to disappoint your Majesty's uncle, right?"

She nodded, and took farewell of the rather odd pair.

'_They're so close.'_ She thought when the door had closed behind her. _'I wonder, are Duo and Heero this close, too?'_

* * *

"How goes preparations?" 

"Smoothly. We haven't had any hindering factors since those scouts were taken care of."

"And what about that _Dusk Guardian_ you captured?"

"Still unconscious. The healer thinks it's somehow related to the death of her _Sword_. It has not yet been determined whether or not she'll ever wake up."

"A shame. We could've made use of the information she held. Well, it does not matter."

"They managed to send quite a number of our soldiers to Zerak's hall, and there were but two of them. I've heard they have considerable numbers within the capital."

"A rumor. I'd be surprised if they have even one fully trained _Guardian_ ready to defend the heart of Lanit. But it won't make any difference whether they have hundreds of _Guardians_ or none at all. Zerak has promised us victory, and no one will be able to deliver them from their fate. Giliand is doomed to be crushed beneath our soles!"

TBC...

--------------

Hmm...I think I actually liked the prologue more than this chapter...somehow, I think Relena came off...wrong, somehow...oh well, practice makes perfect, right?

Oh, and before I get anyone's hopes up, I don't plan on making this a Heero/Relena romance fic. Sorry (or 'you're welcome', depending on what you prefer).


	3. Ch 2 A Silver Globe

Ok, in this chapter **Spirals** will appear for the first time. What are they? Well, they're my own little version of magic, used by the Guardians. How they work? Uh...that's kind of explained in chapter 6 and 8.

Well, 'nuff said! Here's the next chapter!

---------------

Chapter two

A silver Globe

"You think these will do?" Duo asked, turning around so that Heero would get a clear view of him. A dark purple waistcoat clung to his lithe form, covering the white shirt he wore under. Black silken pants disappeared into a pair of equally black boots that shone in the light of the fireplace, and his chestnut hair had been neatly remade into his characteristic braid. "Well?"

"...Purple?" Heero reached out with a calloused hand and stroke the soft fabric.

"So? I like purple. It reminds me of the dusk hours." A spark of mischief came into the violet orbs as he smirked. "And you know...it'll be dusk when Treize arrives and my spiral will be at its full strength. How 'bout I give our guest of honor a little show, just for fun?"

"Don't even think about it," Heero growled, poking Duo's chest with his index finger. "The spirals are not to be used so lightly," he followed up in a reprimanding tone of voice.

"Aw, you're no fun." Duo threw out his arms in defeat when Heero's brows drew together, warning the braided boy of the coming explosion. "Okay, fine, I won't!"

"Good."

Duo sighed, and slumped down on one of the two beds in their shared room. Heero quickly finished changing, keeping his choice of clothing simple yet acceptable for the evening. Remembering Relena's words earlier, he left the _Ferile_ on his bed, securely fastened in its scabbard. Brushing his fingers over the hilt, he muttered something unintelligible under his breath. The scabbard glowed with an azure glow for a mere moment, and then it was gone, as quick as it had come. For the untrained eye, the scabbard looked just as it had a few seconds ago, but if anyone else than a _Sword_ tried to draw the blade, that person would fall into a deep unconsciousness. Satisfied with his handiwork, Heero rose, opening his mouth to address Duo. He stopped short, frowning at the sight of the bed where the package of mischievousness had been only a few moments ago.

"We don't have time for games now, Duo!" Heero scowled, cautiously scanning the room, keeping in mind that the younger boy had an, in Heero's opinion, unreasonable love for playing pranks on others.

A chuckle behind him caused him to whip around, eyes narrowing. Nothing. There was no way Duo could have hid himself again so fast, unless...

'_He's using his spiral.'_

"Duo, we don't have time for this!" He said again, backing towards the door. Again, that cursed chuckle, followed by a; "You'll have to catch me!"

"Instead of playing, why don't you..." He gave a start when he felt himself being tripped by an invisible foot, landing heavily on his bottom.

"Why don't I what?" Duo's voice teased.

"You're being childish!" Heero said through clenched teeth, slowly rising from the floor.

"Geez!" Duo snorted. "Can't you take a joke?" Without warning, the cinnamon haired boy appeared right in front of his bronze skinned protector who took a surprised step back, before grabbing the reason for his sore bottom's upper arms.

"Don't...do...that...again!" He hissed to the startled boy.

"Hey, it was just a joke..." Duo began nervously.

"Am I laughing?"

"Ouch! Heero!" Duo protested when the grip around his arms tightened. "Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you mad! Promise!"

It was in that position that Trowa found them in when he opened the door, halting on the doorstep at the sight.

"Am I...interrupting something?" he asked, one eyebrow raised at the scene before him.

"No," Heero replied curtly, releasing his hold on Duo. "We've better hurry, or we'll be late."

"Ever heard of something called 'fashionably late', Heero?" Duo joked, trying to lighten up the mood of his _Sword_.

"Yes, and I think it's nonsense."

"You know, that comes as no great surprise." Duo yawned exaggeratingly. "Man, this atmosphere is getting waaay too heavy for me. Let's go downstairs. We have a ball to attend to!"

* * *

'_Sheesh, how dull is a ball allowed to get?'_ Duo wondered, casting sidelong glances at the people sitting beside him. Quatre, at Duo's right, seemed comfortable, and was currently carrying on a conversation with Countess, Duchess...something...someone, and Heero appeared to be enjoying himself, too. Duo sighed; was he the only sane person left in this castle? 

"Excuse me, Master Quatre?" Duo looked up, staring at the unfamiliar face that towered over him.

"Are you Lord Quatre?" The blonde woman asked again, a tingle of nervousness in her voice.

"Nope, wrong guy," Duo grinned, trying to remember the name of the girl.

'_Strange...I thought I knew all the servants working in the castle, but I've never seen her before. She must be new.'_

"I'm Quatre," the blond _Guardian_ smiled friendly, causing the woman to blush slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was told to fetch Master Quatre, but I wasn't told what you looked like..."

"That's all right." Quatre rose from his chair. "It's her Majesty, right?"

"Yes. She wanted to see you and Master Trowa."

"We should go, then." The new girl nodded.

"Just a sec!" Duo called out, brining their attention to him. "What's your name?"

"My name?" She echoed, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, your name. You know, the thing people usually call you?"

"...Iria," she said after a moment's pause.

"Iria," Duo repeated slowly, as if he tasted the word. "That's pretty."

"Yes, it's very beautiful," Quatre agreed, but a frown had appeared on his forehead. "But we should be on our way. I'll see you soon, right Duo?"

"'Course. Good luck." Duo waved after them as they made their way towards the table end where Relena was seated. It was then it hit him;

'_Hey...she looks a lot like Quatre...even those turquoise eyes were the same...'_

Pondering on it for a moment, Duo glanced at the table end, where Quatre had joined Trowa and Relena. The two where listening to whatever the Queen was telling them, and Duo suddenly wished he had paid more attention to Heero's lessons regarding lip reading. Sighing, he gave up, focusing his attention on the guests of honor. Lord Treize Khushrenada, the deceased queen's brother and the head of the _Tell'ashi_ council, sat on his niece's right side, now and then taking a small sip of the red wine that the servants refilled once in a while. There was no real resemblance between uncle and niece; the only thing they had in common regarding their appearance was their dark blond hair.

Perhaps a Khushrenada trait, Duo mused as he followed the Lord's example and took a small sip of his wine. Next to Treize sat Lady Une Khushrenada, his wife, and their daughter Mariemaia.

Duo sighed; his moment of fun observation was gone, and the boring reality came crashing down once again.

'_How long will this last? The whole night? I'll die a melancholy death halfway through!'_

"Excuse me, Duo?"

"Huh? Oh, hi Relena! Didn't see ya coming."

"No wonder, with all the people here," Relena shook her head. "Did you know that about half of these guests weren't even invited to begin with? They just thought it was a mistake; that of course their names were on the guest list. Only that the invitation never reached them."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit." Duo leaned backwards, crossing his arms. "That's how nobles think; that they themselves are the most important of Demra's children."

"You're a noble yourself, Duo," Relena pointed out.

"Nah, not really," he replied. "I have neither a noble family name nor any lands belonging to me. Heck, I wasn't even _raised _as a noble. The only reason I'm considered one is because the council couldn't quite swallow the idea of a 'dirty street-urchin' being a _Guardian_, so..." He shrugged. "...they made me a noble." He noticed the perplexed look on Relena's face. "What? You didn't know?"

"No...no, I didn't."  
"Hey, that's understandable. They wouldn't want it to leak out, I guess."

"Oh...anyway, the reason I came over here was to ask you something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well..." she blushed. "I wondered if you could possible consider changing seat."

'_Why would she want to...'_ Duo looked at his left, or rather, at the person sitting there. _'She's really gonna do it?'_

Relena wondered how wide the boy's grin could get without splitting his face in two.

"And why would you want to do that?" He asked, deciding to tease her a bit.

"I...I would like to sit next to Heero..."

"And why's that?" Yep, this _was_ fun. A bit sadistic, perhaps, but who cared?

"Duo." The named boy cringed when he heard the growling behind him.

'_Whoopsie.'_

"Ah...why don't I take Quatre's seat, instead? After all, it's your kingdom, right?" He rose, grinning a bit nervously at his scowling _Sword_.

"Thank you," Relena chirped brightly, sitting down in what seconds before had been his chair.

"...Anytime..."

* * *

"Ready?" Trowa mumbled under his breath. When his question went unanswered, he gave the blond boy at his side a sidelong glance. "Quatre?" 

"Huh? What?" Quatre blinked.

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked concerned.

"Yeah...it's nothing..." Quatre trailed off, his face bearing a thoughtful expression. When he tripped climbing the small scene Mistress Forh had prepared, Trowa grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

"You're _definitely _not all right!" Trowa stated. "Perhaps we should just forget this whole performance..."

"Don't be absurd! I'm perfectly fine." Quatre brushed away his _Sword's _worried words. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Well, if you're sure you're okay..."

"I am," Quatre replied firmly.

"Then how come you forget your violin?" Trowa's lips curved slightly when all color drained from the smaller boy's face.

"No...no, I didn't...damn it! I did!" He growled in frustration. "Why are you looking so smug?" He glowered accusingly.

"Because..." The lanky youngster revealed what he had held behind his back and handed it to the shocked Quatre. "...I brought it."

"Thank you..." Quatre said sheepishly. "Sorry I'm being so peevish. It's just that..."

"You can tell me later." Trowa held up a hand to quiet him. "Our audience is waiting."

"Right," Quatre looked over the hall, and first now noticed how many people that really was present. Forcing down the sudden lump of nervousness that steadily grew in his chest, he faced them. Trowa, sensing the sudden tension of his protégé, whispered;

"Don't worry. Don't think about them. Just focus on the music. Pretend they aren't even here." Quatre nodded. And then they began. Quatre's hand seemed to move on its own accord, and he found himself sway in rhythm with the melody. The trill of Trowa's flute joined the music shortly after, transmuting the solo to a perfectly mended duet.

Quatre soon closed his eyes as he allowed the music to carry him away, making him forget everything that had plagued his mind moments before, if only for a little while. Making him forget about that girl, Iria.

The entire ballroom had fallen silent, as every guest turned to watch the two young men that played so wondrously. The instruments they had chosen fitted the song perfectly, as Trowa's flute seemed to chase the gentle tunes that Quatre's violin produced before the two blended in the duet's climax.

Too soon it was over, and Quatre reluctantly lowered his prized violin. The quietness lasted an instant further, before the hall erupted into a storm of applauds as the assembled guests praised their performance. Quatre felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to gaze into Trowa's emerald eyes. Giving his shoulder a light squeeze, Trowa leaned forward and whispered;

"That wasn't too bad now, was it?"

Quatre shook his head, causing his blond bangs to fall into his line of sight.

"We should play like this more often..." The rest of Quatre's sentence died out as his eyes suddenly grew wide.

"What in the name of Demra is _that_?" He pointed at the small globe of silver light that had appeared and floated over the guests' heads. "Do you have any idea, Trowa?"

"I don't even see what you're pointing at." Trowa's eyes were narrowed as he followed Quatre's finger.

"How can you miss it?" Quatre asked disbelievingly. "It's right there!"

"...Is this a joke? If so, then it's one of your poorer ones."

"Why would I be joking? Trowa, you must see it!"

A look of concern flashed over Trowa's features.

"I shouldn't have listened to you. You really need to rest."

"You think I'm just seeing things?" Quatre stared at him in disbelief. "Trowa, I was being honest when I said I was all right, and I'm telling you the truth now when I'm saying that there's a ball of light floating right over there!"

"Quatre," Trowa began calmly. "I want to believe you, but the fact that I can't see this 'ball of light' makes it a bit difficult for me to do so."

Quatre felt a sudden desire to scream at his _Sword_ to open his eyes for the obvious. Instead, he stiffly left the stage, heading towards the one person that would be able to confirm whether or not he was mistaken. He didn't need confirmation that Trowa followed; he knew his protector well enough to be sure of it.

"Duo..." He started when they reached the braided boy, but was immediately interrupted by a; "Was that you, Quatre? Was that your silver ball? Then what was the use of it? It just floated..."

"It wasn't me, Duo," Quatre gave Trowa a 'See? What did I tell you?' look. "Actually, I thought it was you."

"And have Heero here making me shorter than I already am? Not bloody likely," he snorted.

"But at least you were able to see it, which means it _had_ to have something to do with the spirals, right?"

"Yeah. Could it be someone from the _Order_?" Duo guessed. "There could be a representative from Vael here tonight, for all we know."

"But that doesn't make any sense! Why in the world would a _Guardian_ use a concealed spiral within the castle? Besides, it was the work of an amateur. He didn't even try to mask his work from us, only to human eyes."

"But that makes sense if you look at from another point of view, doesn't it?"

"Duo?"

"Look," Duo began, leaning backwards in his chair. "If he was an unregistered Spiral worker who was afraid of getting caught by the _Order_, wouldn't he have at least _tried_ to mask it?"

"Well, yes..."

"Exactly. But if he was a _Guardian_, then it makes perfectly sense if he didn't try to hide whatever he was doing," Duo shrugged. "Maybe he sent some sort of message or something to someone, using a trick we haven't learned yet."

"I suppose that could be it," Quatre admitted. "But still, why didn't they tell us a _Guardian _was here? They should've informed us about it."

"You're way too suspicious, Quatre. Relax, enjoy the evening, blondie." Muttering, he

added; "In other words; survive the boredom."

Quatre smiled slightly. "I'll try."

* * *

"Our spy's reported that every member of the _Tell'ashi _council is present at the ball, and will naturally stay in the city quite some time before they return to their own lands." 

"We're fortunate, indeed. This proves that the gods are on our side against the fallen kingdom."

"But it appears that there were at least two_ Guardians _present at the ball. We do not know how powerful they may be..."

"I told you before; we need not fear defeat. For Zerak has granted us a weapon, a weapon that even the _Guardians _dread."

"A weapon?"

"Yes, a weapon. The Wings of Darkness and Flame shall lead us to victory!"

* * *

The cloudless night proved to be a welcomed change from the rather damp ones he had experienced these past weeks. But then again, fall wasn't commonly called "the season of thunder" in Lanit for nothing. 

The man known as Zechs chuckled. He thought that if the people here ever witnessed the storms of mighty Yril, or the chilly snow and treacherous ice of Niern, they would rename it to "the season of gentle drizzle".

'_The people here are oblivious of the world around them. They refuse to see beyond their own borders. Their ignorance will be their downfall.'_

"We still have quite a number of miles ahead of us, Shadow, so don't let up, yet."

Soon, the sun would rise in the east, and with it, the hordes of Zerak.

'_Perhaps I still have enough time to save her.'_

He silently prayed to the mother, Demra, that he would be in time.

TBC...

--------------

So, what did you think? Decent, crap or 'drop dead, Varein'? ....You know what? Screw the last one. I didn't like it...

Well, til' next time!


	4. Ch 3 Western Sinrise

Third chapter up! Go me!

Okay, this chapter is...kind of confusing, but everything will be explained in the following chapters. Oh, and Hilde makes her appearance in this one, but...her and Duo's relationship is _not_ what the others think. So to those who are die-hard Duo/Hilde fan...well, I hope you don't know where I live...

------------------

Chapter Three

Western Sunrise

"You're still studying?"

Quatre lifted his gaze from the worn book in his lap.

"Surprised?"

"Nope," Duo yawned, slumping down in the opposite chair facing the other _Guardian_. "So, you've found anything?"

"Not really. I can't find anything in here about a silvery globe. But," he added happily, "I've discovered a new sort of leaf that I'm sure will make some excellent tea!"

Duo buried his face in his hands. "Why me?" he groaned.

"You're being overly dramatic," Quatre pointed out, carefully closing the book so that no harm would come to the ancient pages. "Actually, I think I'm going to make some right now. You want any?"

"Tea? I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Your loss." Quatre shrugged and departed from the room, closing the door that Duo had left opened behind him. The purple and black clad young man left behind leaned backwards in his seat, with the intention to make the wait as comfortable as possible. He was just about to doze off when the door was thrown open once again. Duo yelped, and made an honest try to climb right up in the air, an attempt that was effectively hindered by the treacherous cushy chair.

"What's the big idea, Quat...?" His voice trailed off as he noticed the person in the doorway.

"Duo Maxwell..." The young female with the jet-black hair whispered angrily through clenched teeth, taking a menacing step towards the suddenly pale boy.

'Knew_ I forgot something important! No more strong drinks for you this week, _Lord_ Maxwell!' _The braided _Guardian _scolded himself.

"Hilde!" He greeted the furious woman brightly, surprising himself by not quaking under the icy glare. "Didn't know you were coming."

"That won't work, Duo. I'm expecting an explanation, and you_ better_ make it a good one!"

"What do you mean?" Duo's eyes widened slightly in what he hoped were a look of innocence.

"You know perfectly well what I mean!" With three strides she had crossed the distance separating them. "You've been gone the whole day, leaving me to take care of the spiral work here all by myself!"

'_If looks could kill...'_ He grimaced inwardly.

"Hey, Hilde, you're being unfair! I just needed some time off, that's all..."

"And during your "time off" I could have been discovered! You know what they'll do to me! But you're just thinking about your own, worthless behind!" Hilde leaned forward, to the point that their noses were a mere inch from each other, her bright blue eyes glaring into his. "I'm still waiting for a _good_ explanation!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have one available! Was there anything else you wanted?" Duo felt his temper rising. Was one day off so terrible bad? Well, not in his opinion at least.

He was surprised, though, when Hilde refrained from replying. The uncomfortable silence stretched over what seemed to be several hours before she at last opened her mouth;

"Just remember this, Duo Maxwell; if they find out about me being an unregisteredSpiral worker, they won't only punish me, but also the ones associated with me. Keep that in mind, _Guardian_!" With that, she spun swiftly around and nearly collided with a surprised Quatre who carried a tray with a steaming teapot and a small cup in his hands.

"Hello, Hilde," he greeted her politely, and was rewarded with a curt nod of acknowledgement before she hastily made her departure. Quatre's brows drew together for a brief moment, before shrugging it off as tiredness from the girl's side.

"Did you know the ball is still going on?" He questioned his friend as he relieved himself of the tray. "I can scarcely believe it!"

"That's not surprising," Duo answered rather absently.

"You're thinking about Hilde?" Quatre sat down, taking the white cup in his hand.

"You guessed it." _'Geez, the girl could give Heero a run for his money in glaring...'_

"She seems to like you an awful lot," Quatre smiled teasingly, taking a small sip of the tea.

"Yeah..." The braided teen replied, and then in his mind added; _'And then there's the fact she's a Spiral worker...and my teacher.'_

"It's already going cold," Quatre complained, frowning at his cup. "The air up here is too chill."

"Take some more, then," Duo advised, watching the steam rising from the teapot. "This sure seems warm enough."

"No, I got a better idea," the blond boy replied, closing his eyes. Duo jumped slightly when a turquoise spiral appeared through the wall, indolently gliding through the air towards Quatre. It wrapped itself around the cup, and soon steam began to rise.

"Show off," Duo muttered when the spiral disappeared and Quatre's eyes opened.

"Oh, and you're of course the right person to tell me that, aren't you?" Quatre's left eyebrow lifted amused.

"Of course," Duo agreed, causing said eyebrow to climb even higher. "I've got more style than you have."

"Oh, you have, have you?"

"Yep. And you're too lenient towards it. If you're not careful, it might act as lazy during an emergency, and that won't do you much good."

"So you're saying I'm too lax with my spiral?"

"That's right, I ha...Quat!" Duo protested when he found himself being tied down by the same turquoise spiral. _'The little...I didn't even see it!'_

"Don't you think Aethal moves fast enough, Duo?" Quatre asked smugly as he watched Duo struggle against the shining rope.

"This isn't funny, Quatre!" The braided boy squeaked when he elevated out of the chair.

"Maybe not through your point of view..."

"I'm warning you, Quatre..."

"Funny, I thought you, of all people, would appreciate a joke," Quatre stated as he lowered the floating Duo.

"Not if I'm the victim." Duo sighed in relief when his feet touched the floor.

"I'm sorry, Duo." The blond bit his lower lip. "Maybe I went too far."

"Hey, don't worry!" Glancing out through the small window, he added; "I don't know about you, and I definitely don't know about the fools down there, but I'm going to get myself some shut eye."

"I'll be staying here for a bit longer." Quatre nodded towards the large book. "I still have a number of chapters I want to read through before going to bed."

"Suit yourself." Duo shrugged. "See you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Good-night, Duo."

"You too. 'Night, Quat."

* * *

The blonde girl made her way with great stealth through the castle corridors, skillfully avoiding the people still awake after the night's activities. The ball had continued throughout most of the dark hours, and soon the sun would rise over the hills. It would be Giliand's last sunrise, there could be no doubt regarding that.

Iria hated it, hated it with all her heart. She hated how she had been used, hated the way they had manipulated her using their alien sorcery.

She was filled with loathing for herself for aiding them, no matter the circumstances. This city was so alive, so full of warmth, and the people were kind, not at all as she had envisioned the western nations. And now she was partly responsible for its coming destruction. She was responsible for the coming death of that boy.

'_How could it be? Why's a son of the golden lands treated with such courtesy and respect?'_

That was a mystery she would never possess the answer of. She was going to escape tonight, making the odds of running into her masters quite low. Perhaps she could sneak aboard a ship heading for the golden lands beyond the Salt Sea. Or hiding in the wilderness. In any case, she most certainly couldn't remain here.

'_Just a few more corridors. I'll get out using the small entrance in the kitchen...'_

The sound of soft sandals against the cold marble floor made her whip around.

'_Oh no!" _Her mind screamed at the sight of the figure that owned the sandals; the person she least wanted to see right now.

"Hi! So, we meet again," the blond boy smiled.

"So it seems." The gods must truly hate her.

"Late work hours today, I guess." He eyed her sympathetically. "Don't worry. Events like these are rare."

"I figured that much," she replied, trying to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. She really hadn't the time for this.

"Yeah," he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, and had the situation been different she would have loved to hear him sing. "It's kind of obvious."

"Listen," she said, hoping that she didn't sound as agitated as she felt. "I'm in a hurry, so if you would excuse me..." she managed to take a couple of steps before his hand clasped around her arm.

"Wait!" He pleaded. She frowned; there was a hint of desperation in his voice. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Rude, but so was he when he grabbed her arm.

"I have some questions, and I hope you can give me some answers." He paused a moment before continuing; "You're from L'mara, aren't you?"

She tensed; this was precisely what she'd feared when she first laid eyes on him.

"It was your eyes," he added when she remained silent. "No Lanitian have such eyes. And your name; Iria is all but unheard of here in the west, but it's common were you and I come from, right?"

She didn't answer at first, since she was furiously berating her mind for an excuse to lose this persistent boy before the sunrise would make her escape a whole lot more difficult.

"How did you end up here, by the way?" The question seemed innocent enough, but it was the one that Iria had dreaded the most. The false background she'd made up wouldn't fool him now when he knew about her origin. And the truth wouldn't do.

"I could ask you the same thing," she countered with the hope to make him forget about his own question. "And how come the people here listen to you? Aren't you a slave as well?"

"Slave?" He choked on the word in shock. "Slavery's forbidden within Lanit's borders!"

"Then how come you're here and not in our homeland?"

"I...I don't remember," he stuttered in frustration. "I recall being on a ship, and that I cried throughout most of the voyage. It was ten years ago. I was five...what's wrong?" He asked in concern when her eyes went wide.

'_Ten years ago...'_

"Do you remember the date?" She hoped she was mistaken; surely the gods couldn't be this cruel...

"Late spring, I believe. I think Trowa once told me it was in the middle of May."

'_May...that's the days of rain. And the voyage takes about two months with most Lanitian ships...by the three gods!'_

"You're not feeling well?" He eyed her closely, the same concern still there. "You're very pale. Perhaps you should go get some sleep?"

"No..." she croaked, while she crumbled on the inside. "I'm just a little...dizzy after all the work."

"That's not surprising. You've been up the whole night. Look," he pointed through a

window. "The sun is rising."

"What?" She blurted out, staring at the red sky. If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn it laughed at her. Her escape was a total failure and it was only due to strict self-control that she avoided sinking down on the floor and crying over the injustice of it all. "I...I think I'm going to bed after all."

"Oh, all right. You can tell me about yourself next time we meet, then. By the way, my name is Quatre, Quatre Barton."

'_Barton?'_ "Is that your real name, or a name given to you by the western people?"

"Well, I'm adopted by the Barton family, but since Quatre's an L'maran name, I believe it's the name I was born with."

'_Oh yes, it is.'_ "I see. Well, I'll try to get some sleep before I need to help out again." She turned around and swiftly walked down the corridor.

"Goodbye!" He called after her retreating back. "I hope we get the chance to talk some more!"

'_No you don't, Quatre Barton. You should pray to your Demra that we won't meet again, Son of the Sun,' _the girl thought to herself as a single tear trailed down her cheek.

'_Why? Why must I be responsible for my brother's death? Why?'_

* * *

The next day proceeded quickly, and to Quatre's great discontentment it hadn't revealed any more answers. On top of it, Iria seemed to avoid him like the plague.

"What's troubling you, Little One?" Trowa wondered, noting the aggravation in the petite boy's steps.

"Trowa, please, don't call me that." Quatre's voice reflected his irritation even more than his restless steps.

"Why not?"

"I'm not a six years old anymore, that's why!"

"But you're still quite small," Trowa teased. Quatre's back went rigid at the remark; he had always been sensitive regarding his size. Trowa ignored him and continued; "Although I have to agree on that you're not a child anymore."

"You're not that much older, either," the blond mumbled sullenly.

"Two years is a world of difference," Trowa paused before he added; "Little One."

"Now you're teasing me!" Quatre laughed. He couldn't help it. It was outright impossible for him to stay angry at his _Sword_.

"Yes, and I'm doing it quite well, if I do say so myself." Trowa's smile vanished. "But tell me, what's bothering you?"

"Nothing important really," Quatre sighed. "It's just that I've spent the whole day in a murky tower without any success at all. It's very frustrating." Trowa grunted in understanding. He himself detested the indoor, and had no doubt about Quatre feeling likewise. They had both loved the vast lands belonging to Trowa's father when they were young, and the move to Giliand had taken that away from them. Trowa had plans to return to his father's manor with Quatre when the fair-haired _Guardian_ was deemed old enough to leave the city for good. Of course, if Quatre wanted otherwise, Trowa would follow him, even if it meant leaving his family behind.

"I should really study some more, but I'm so-so..." Quatre yawned, making Trowa chuckle. "...tired," he finished, smiling a bit. "But I guessed you figured that out by yourself."

"Then I also guess we should get you into bed, hmm?"

"That'd be great."

* * *

"My, they're certainly cocky, aren't they?"

"Yes, but don't be fooled by its peaceful appearance. I can sense something..."

"What is it?"

"...I must say that I'm impressed. That's quite the defense work."

"What are you talking about, Quinze?"

"They do appear to have at least one _Guardian_ who knows what he's doing. The whole city is surrounded by a protective spiral. Dusk, I believe. And well concealed, too."

"May I presume you can do anything about it?"

"Why certainly, Tsubarov. It shouldn't prove to be too hard. It's made to stop humans, not Spiral workers. I'll get to it immediately."

* * *

Hilde bolted upright in her bed, screaming at the burning pain erupting in her head. Then, as sudden as it had come, it faded, leaving her sweaty and bewildered.

'_Such pain...what happened?'_

Realization hit her like a hammer, and in a flash she was out of bed, thankful that she had been too tired to undress that evening.

'_The spiral has been severed!'_

The mere thought was frightening. Only a Spiral worker could have undone her shield, even if it was weakened.

'_Damn you, Duo! You were supposed to help me! Look what your "time off" has brought us!'_

* * *

Heero leaned against the balcony railing, watching the sea of stars that covered the night sky. The day had been hectic one, and his muscles were sore after hours of fencing. But it was a necessity; it was essential for him to be able to protect Duo if the spiral failed, and to do that, he needed to be strong. And there could be no denial that he enjoyed the sometimes fatiguing training. He was unsurpassed when it came to handling the light _Ferile_, even if Trowa bested him with the bow and dagger.

The faint sound of boots told him that he had company.

"It's a beautiful night," Duo murmured. "Very peaceful, unlike last night."

"Almost too peaceful," Heero muttered, earning him an amused headshake from Duo.

"You know, that's just like you; seeing everything that's bad or potentially bad and overlooking the good things."

Heero snorted, and returned to his silent observation of the darkness above them. Or at least, what had been darkness for only a couple of seconds ago.

"Strange..." Duo scratched the top of his head in puzzlement. "I didn't know we'd been up _that_ long."

"It's not the sun." Heero, too, looked at the horizon in what appeared to be confusion, though it was hard to tell by his blank face. "Could it be the moon rising?"

"Hello?" Duo tapped Heero's head with his knuckles. "Don't you have any eyes to see with? The moon's been up for almost two hours now. Trust me, it's the sun."

"Since when is the sun rising in the west?"

* * *

A thunderous roar echoed in the night, followed by the flap of alarmed birds taking flight.

Zechs spurred Shadow into a gallop, fear welling up inside him, clutching his heart.

'_I was too late. But perhaps...there's still enough time to save her.'_

He rode on, striving to ignore the nightmarish sight before him.

'_The flames of darkness have been unleashed!'_

In the distance, smoke rose from the Heart of Lanit.

TBC...

-----------------

Well, I _did_ say it was confusing. Well, both Hilde and Iria will be explained in due time, don't worry.

Ja ne!


	5. Ch 4 Wings of Darkness and Flame

Ok, before this chapter begins, I have a warning to give, particulary to all Quatre-fans out there, including myself: Quatre is a bit OOC in this chapter, or at least I believe he is. So...don't throw anything at me when we're done, ok?

Telepathic speech is written in **bold**.

------------------

Chapter Four

Wings of Darkness and Flame

"Wake up!"

Quatre stirred, groaning in protest. Trowa inhaled slowly, trying to keep his calm.

"Quatre, wake up!"

"Don't want to," he mumbled, rolling over on one side. If the circumstances had been any different, Trowa might've been amused by the childlike complaint. As it was, it only infuriated him. Grabbing the boy's shoulder, Trowa shook him violently.

"Get up, dammit!" He growled in impatience. Quatre's eyes flew open, disoriented looking upwards at his _Sword_. "Get some clothes on, quick!" Trowa hauled him up from the bed, pushing him in the direction of the closet, silently thanking Demra that Quatre was too tired to object to the rough treatment.

"Take some clothes suitable for traveling," he instructed. "We're leaving."

A deafening roar, followed by the screams of men and women alike brought Quatre out of his sluggish state.

"What's going on, Trowa?" He demanded, his expression switching between that of bewilderment and anxiousness. "What do you mean 'leaving'?" Trowa paused in his search for arrows, turning to his worried charge.

"The city is under siege," he replied simply, hoisting his quiver over his right shoulder.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Trowa growled, forcefully grabbing Quatre's wrist, ignoring the diminutive boy's pained gasp.

'_We need to get out of here!'_

"Trowa, it hurts! Let go!" Quatre moaned, struggling to free himself from Trowa's grip.

"Be quiet!" Trowa hissed, clasping a hand over Quatre's mouth. "Listen," he added in a hushed voice. The flap of wings could be heard, and another bone chilling roar rose. All too close for Trowa's taste. Quatre's eyes had become as large as the teacups he was so fond of, and tears born out of fright silently streamed down his cheeks.

"Ssh." Trowa tenderly brushed the blond's cheek. "It'll be all right. We'll wait here until it's gone."

"I'm terrified, Trowa," Quatre admitted, smiling weakly. "But I trust your word."

They huddled together, trying to make as little noise as possible. The flying creature was soon gone after roaring one last time, and the two young men carefully stood, brushing away some of the dust that clung to their clothes.

"What was that?" Quatre wondered, not expecting an answer and not getting any. "Trowa, we can't leave," he continued, fists on hips. "We can't leave Giliand on its own, I mean. People are dying! Aethal feels it!"

"We won't make much of a difference. Giliand has already fallen to these beasts, and nothing we do will change the outcome." Trowa tried to sound calm, but his voice sounded bitter to even his own ears.

"But we _will_ make a difference!" Quatre replied adamantly. "You're the best marksman around, and with Aethal..."

"You'll _not_ use your spiral as a weapon!" Trowa snapped heatedly.

"But Trowa..."

"No!"

"People are _dying_!" Quatre's fists were clenched, and his whole frame shook with barely suppressed anger at his _Sword's _coldhearted reasoning.

"And you will die if you involve yourself in the battle!"

"I don't care what you say!" Quatre's chin lifted in defiance. "I'm going out there to do what I can."

"Quatre..." Trowa pleaded. Every second that passed made their escape more difficult. They _really_ hadn't the time for arguments now.

"No! I'm not leaving, and nothing you can say will change my mind!"

'_Nothing I say...'_

"Quatre, please forgive me," he said sadly, and punched the surprised boy squarely in the face. Trowa quickly caught him when he began to fall, wincing at the trickle of blood that trailed down from Quatre's nose.

'_I hope I didn't break it. I didn't mean to hit so hard.'_

Hauling the unconscious boy over his left shoulder, he began to sprint towards the stairs, hoping that they hadn't collapsed in the wing-beasts' attack.

* * *

The man's mouth fell open in surprise, his sword harmlessly slipping out of his limp hand. Heero coldly kicked him away, with as much remorse as if he had just killed an infuriating fly, and not a man. Risking a quick glance at the people surrounding him, he grimly noted that the battle had definitely shifted in the enemy's favor. The few remaining Lanitian soldiers were pushed back by the sheer number of their attackers and motionless bodies with the rising sun emblem of Giliand laid sprawled everywhere on the red stained pavement. 

A howling man with lank, black hair rushed towards him, his oddly curved sword held high. Heero's glimmering _Ferile_ parried the clumsy lunge with ease, retaliating by neatly severing his reckless assailant's head from his shoulders with a swift slash. But even as Heero drew back his blade, three others took their fallen comrade's place, bellowing in battle lust. The _Sword's_ eyes narrowed. His strength was running out at an alarming speed; already his arms felt heavy and each swing took more effort than the last. Facing three enemies at once was _not_ an appealing thought.

One of his attackers screamed, clutching his side. The other two stared at him in shock before they, too, cried out in pain, dropping their weapons in their attempts to stop the sudden and unexplained flow of blood. Heero didn't hesitate; the _Ferile _was nothing more than a blur in his hands as he quickly put an end to their suffering. Whirling around, he came face to face with Duo who grinned despite the battle that waged around them.

"Aren't you supposed to save me, and not the other way 'round?"

Heero grunted and, pushing Duo out of the way, impaled the man that had sneaked up behind the cocky _Guardian_.

"What have I told you about letting your guard down?" He hissed, offering a hand to the wide-eyed young man. "Never, _ever_, assume that you're safe when..."

"Erhm, sorry to interrupt you, Heero, but don't you think you can save the reproach for awhile? I doubt our friends over there'll leave us alone."

The battle around them had died with the last Lanitian, and now the remaining intruders were warily advancing towards the two. Very cautiously; they'd seen the fate that had befallen their comrades. Heero took a defensive stance, the _Ferile _held high. He counted over thirty enemies, not a very promising number. Glancing sideways, he noted that the confident look had vanished from Duo's features, replaced by a look of grim resolution; he was _not_ going to go down without a fight.

Suddenly, the men surrounding them froze, pointing skywards with shaking fingers and shouting to each other in their guttural tongue.

"What in the seven hells is _that_?" Duo exclaimed, staring at the huge creature that slowly descended above them. Heero's brows puckered, coldly regarding the beast as it touched ground between the two boys and their attackers, its great leathery wings folding themselves along its back. His face didn't show the surprise he felt at the creature's splendor, though; it was well over thirty meters, and actually quite beautiful. Its jade scales reflected the reddish glow of the fires, as did its two, ebony black horns. It hissed, showing of two rows of perfectly white, not to mention sharp, fangs.

The discouraged men quickly fled at this, screaming something in their rasping language what Heero guessed were curses.

"Aw, bloody hell and ashes!" Duo groaned. "There's another one!" A completely black beast had joined its mate, growling threateningly at the two humans.

"I don't like that one's look," the braided _Guardian_ muttered, warily eyeing the newcomer. Silently, Heero agreed; the wing-beast looked like Duo watching mistress Forh baking buns.

Without warning, it leaped forward, its maw wide open. Heero held out the _Ferile_ in front of him, even if he doubted the use it would do against something so colossal. But halfway through its lunge, something hard ran into the creature's side, causing it to fly into the stonewall, which crumbled and fell apart in the impact. It was hard to tell who was the most surprised; the boys or the wing-beast. It rose with some effort, barring its fangs at the green one who snarled right back. Some sort of communication, which seemed to mainly consist of growls and snarls, followed between the two, and soon the black one emitted a noise that Heero swore sounded like a snort before taking flight, flapping its enormous wings, causing clouds of dust to rise, nearly choking the two boys. When they could see clearly once again, the black was gone and the green where staring at them with unblinking eyes. Yellow, reptilian eyes.

'**I would run if I were you, humans.**' Heero gave a small start at the voice, furiously searching for the source, noting that Duo did the same.

'**Did you not hear me, manlings?**'The voice sounded slightly annoyed with their disobedience. '**I told you to leave here!**' It was male, there could be no mistake regarding that, and quite young, too.

"Is...is that...you talking?" Duo asked in a small voice, gawking at the beast with sausage-sized eyes.

'**I'm astounded by your cleverness.**' The voice said dryly. '**Now hurry, whilst there's still time!**'

"Why are you doing this?" Heero inquired, suspicion clear as a day in his voice and gaze. "Why are you helping us?"

'**Aren't you the nosy one?**' This time, there was an unmistakable tingle of amusement in the voice. '**Be content with that I saved you, and leave it at that. By now, you two would've been at the gates if you'd listen to me instead of questioning an ally's aid.**'

"He's got a point, Heero," Duo agreed, nervously shifting his weight between his feet. "Staying here won't do us much good."

The dark-haired _Sword_ gave a curt nod, acknowledging the sense in their reasoning.

'**Ah, so you can be sensible after all.**'

"What'll you do now?" Duo asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

'**I will feast upon the fallen, which will convince my brother that I did claim you.**'

Duo's face took on a slight shade of green at this revelation.

* * *

Relena stumbled through the corridors, frantically trying to avoid looking at the still bodies that laid everywhere around her feet, fearing that she would recognize them as friends if she did. Fearing that one of them could be Heero. 

The attack had come swiftly and mercilessly, and the unsuspecting Lanitians had been completely unprepared for it. Before most of them grasped what'd happened, the walls had been breached, and the howling army of dark haired men had flooded inside the city. Now, even the castle walls had fallen, and the battle was raging inside the very heart of her kingdom.

A movement flickered at the end of the corridor. Pressing herself against the wall, she tried to calm her furiously pounding heart. Glancing sideways down the passageway, she forced down the frightened gasp that rose within her at the sight of the silhouette of a man that had appeared. The dim light made it impossible for her to make out any details; he could be one of the invaders as well as one of her own soldiers. If the former was the case, she was dead. By the way they ruthlessly seemed to slaughter everyone in sight they weren't here to take captives. Most likely, the very word was completely foreign to them.

Snatching a vase that had miraculously survived the fall from its pedestal from the floor, she pressed herself even closer to the wall, blessing the absence of light.

"Geirn!" The figure spat, his bass voice edged with fury. "Pralg, farit!" After a moment's pause, he followed up; "There isn't a single curse in any tongue fitting for the crimes they've committed!"

He was only a few feet away from her now. Standing absolutely still, she waited until he was right beside her. That's when she brought the vase down on him, and when her right wrist was caught in a steel-hard grip.

"Your breathing is far too loud," he admonished her...gently? "If I had been one of Zerak's followers you'd been dead now." The vase hit the floor, shattering into a thousand small pieces of porcelain.

"You're...not one of them?" She peered in the darkness, trying to make out some of the man's features. He had long hair, that was for certain, and was fairly tall. She suddenly wished for more light, perhaps she would recognize this man as one of her soldiers.

"Fortunately, no, I'm not."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm here to save you, dear Relena."

* * *

'_Where is he, dammit?'_ Hilde furiously threw a baffled intruder into the wall with a jerk of her wrist. _'Where is Duo?'_ She wanted to scream it out loud, but managed to conquer the urge before she attracted every damn black-haired barbarian in the castle to her. 

'_I just can't believe it! One time! He slips away _one_ time! And this is what happens!'_ What were the odds for that?

"Mother?" The sniffling voice brought her up from her inwardly ranting. That was certainly no invading warrior. "Father? Where are you?" It was a young girl, no more than ten years of age at top, with pale skin and autumn red hair. Hilde frowned; she knew that girl from somewhere.

'_Wait...isn't she...Lord Treize's daughter, Mariemaia?'_ She quickly walked up to the sobbing child and gingerly brushed away the tears that trailed down her cheeks. Mariemaia looked up at her in surprise, a small glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"You're not my mother." Disappointment replaced the hopefulness. "Where's my mother? Do you know?"

"I'm sorry, no." Hilde hadn't the heart to tell her that her mother was, more than likely, dead. Looking around the hall, she noted that it seemed to have been spared from the fierce battles that took place everywhere else. "You can't stay here, it's dangerous. You better come with me."

"Where're we going?" Mariemaia asked through her sobbing.

"Out of here, of course."

"But we need to find my mother and father!" She protested, trying to yank herself free from Hilde's grip.

"They're probably outside as well." The girl immediately stopped pulling. They made their way through the castle silently, trying to avoid all the soldiers that ran about.

'_We're almost there, and still no sign of Duo. Damn him!'_ They rounded a corner, and came face to face with a tall, long-banged, brunet. It was hard to tell who was the most surprised, and Hilde just barely avoided lashing out with her spiral in reflex.

"Trowa!" She puffed, managing a glare. "What do you think you're doing? You nearly gave me a heart attack!" The lanky _Sword_ shrugged, muttering an apology under his breath.

"Yeah, you better! Look, you scared poor Mariemaia to no end!"

"Actually, lady..." the girl tried, but was cut of by a "Not now, Marie" before Hilde carried on with her tirade.

"...sneaking around the castle like that! You know, you're just lucky I didn't blow your head off with...Marie!"

'_Phew! Almost slipped there!'_

"Pardon?"

"Your voice is quite the weapon, you know." Mariemaia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And who's..." Hilde's gaze scrutinized the body lying over Trowa's shoulder. "Quatre!" Shock and worry immediately replaced her infuriation. "What happened, Trowa? Is he hurt badly?"

"No."

"Why's he blacked out?"

He hesitated before answering; "I hit him."

"Trowa!"

"It was necessary," he said calmly. When Hilde angrily opened her mouth, he raised a hand to silence her. "We can continue this discussion later. Right now, our main concern should be getting out of here alive."

"You're right." She reluctantly agreed. "C'mon, Marie. We're leaving."

* * *

"What is it?" Duo whispered, trying to look over his _Sword's_ head. 

Heero frowned, pointing at the bored looking soldiers standing on either side of the closed doors leading out from the main hall.

"Look at their shields; they wear the unicorn crest of the Dermail family." He stepped back, allowing Duo the chance to look around the corner.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey guys...mphf!"

"Shut up!" Heero roughly pulled him back, one hand over the braided boy's mouth. "Something's wrong. Why are they just standing there when there's a battle going on?"

As on cue, the doors threw open and in marched three elderly-looking men, one of them immediately recognized by Heero as Duke Dermail. But the other two were completely unfamiliar to him. One of them had dull, sandy hair and a bony nose. Two large creases went down his face, somehow giving it a more sinister look. The other was tall and lanky, with snow white hair. There was something very unsettling with him, but Heero couldn't quite place his finger on what. Perhaps it was his ice-cold eyes.

Suddenly, he felt something...moistly against his palm. He quickly yanked his hand away from Duo's mouth.

"You _licked_ me!" He hissed silently to the offending scamp.

"Trust me, I regret it more than you do." Duo made a disgusted grimace. "When was the last time you had a bath, Heero?"

Not bothering trying to reply, Heero returned his attention to the group of people that had now taken some seats around a round table, each of them holding a crystal goblet filled with red wine.

"An easy victory," the white-haired one stated. "Almost too easy for my taste. The _Guardians_ disappointed me."

"That's only further proof of how powerful we are, Quinze. With the Wings on our side, even those who possess the power of spirals will tremble at the mere mention of us." The wrinkled man took a sip of the wine before continuing. "But at the same time, we can't have them running about freely. They may still pose a threat to us."

"Not to worry." Duke Dermail pressed his fingertips together, smiling. "I know these _Guardians_. They are nothing but mere children, and not very bright ones at that. They don't pose any danger towards us."

"What?" Heero swore he could actually hear Duo's fists clench in fury. "That traitor! I'll show him..." His _Sword's_ hand shot out to prevent him from rising "Let me go, Heero!" He whispered lividly. "I'm going to kill him!"

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Why not? They're clearly the leading guys behind this, and there're only two guards! Between the two of us, they'll be down before they know what hit 'em!"

The thought was tempting, Heero had to admit that much. Quickly calculating the eventually downsides with Duo's idea, he released the boy's arm.

"You take care of the two guards," he nodded to Duo, who grinned evilly in reply. Taking a deep breath, Heero readied himself and...stopped, just as he was about to give Duo the go. A hand had clasped his shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"If you go in there, you're dead," a feminine voice whispered behind them. Turning slowly around, he saw that the owner was a blonde woman, probably around her early twenties. No one he knew.

"Hey, Iria!" Duo looked shocked to say the least. "What're you doing 'ere?"

"Quiet!"

"I heard something..." Quinze said slowly, and Heero could picture him glaring suspiciously at the doorway.

"Hurry, we need to get out of here quick!" The woman Duo called Iria anxiously tugged at their arms. Promptly making up his mind, Heero nodded.

* * *

She had fallen asleep little more than an hour ago, not surprising considering the night she'd been through. Zechs sighed, smiling slightly. 

"Looks like her Majesty's tiredness finally caught up with her, wouldn't you say Shadow?" The black horse snorted and pushed Zechs' arm with his snout.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine. Zerak isn't strong enough to reach us here yet. We're safe, at least for awhile."

TBC...

---------

Ok, enough fun for me...now I'll have to deal with a mountain of homework...ohh...I wanna see my anime DVDs instead...


	6. Ch 5 The Day After

Ugh...I can't say I really liked the last chapter...hope this turns out better...anyway, enjoy!

---------

Chapter Five

The day after

The chirping of birds slowly brought him back to consciousness. Yawning, he rose to a sitting position, brushing away some of the blond bangs that kept falling into his eyes. By doing so, he managed to inadvertently touch his nose.

"Ouch!" He cried out. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Wincing at the sudden pain that seemingly harmless move caused, he leaned back in what _should_ have been his bed.

That's when he realized two things; one; he wasn't in his bed. Two; he was outside.

"What in Demra's name..." he muttered, looking around the small glade in bewilderment. "Trowa?" He tried, his voice sounding weak even to his own ears. Nothing. Not that he had expected a reply, not really, but the whole situation unnerved him to no end. What in the world was he doing out here, alone? Berating his mind for the answer, he failed to notice the soft footsteps behind him until a small hand came to rest on his shoulder. With a rather undignified yelp he leaped to his feet, spinning around with Aethal coiled around his wrist.

"I see you're awake and alert," Hilde stated calmly, looking quite amused by his reaction.

"Hilde?" Quatre resisted the urge to rub his eyes. "What are you d...stupid question. Where _are_ we?"

"One, two, miles into the Iljus forest," she replied.

"Iljus?" He echoed, clipping his eyes like an owl.

"Don't act dumb, Kitty cat. It doesn't suit you."

'_Kitty cat? Heh.' _He smirked, bringing up a grin from Hilde as well.

"That's better. Knew I could get a smile from that pretty mouth without much effort."

"You're just as bad as Duo," he scolded her lightly. At the mention of the braided boy's name, the smile vanished from Hilde's face.

"You don't...remember what happened last night, do you?" She asked quietly, eyes downcast. Quatre frowned; he didn't, and it hadn't even stricken him as odd.

"No...no I don't."

She sighed, and slumped down beside him. Laying her hand on his shoulder, she asked;

"Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall what he had done that evening. "I was frustrated; I hadn't come up with anything about that globe, and..."

"That silver globe?"

"Yeah, that's ri...Hey!" His eyes snapped open. "How did you know?"

"...Duo...told me."

"Oh. Anyway, I tried to take my frustration out at Trowa, which just made me laugh in the end, and then I just skipped dinner and went to bed...I have no memory of coming here."

"Do you remember the wing-beasts?"

"Pardon?"

She sighed again; "Do you remember the wing-beasts?"

"What wing-beasts?" He frowned.

"The ones that burned Giliand."

Silence fell over the glade, disturbed only by merry twittering from the forest's flying inhabitants.

"What...what do you mean?" Quatre stuttered out at last. "What do you mean?" He screamed when no answer came, probably giving all the birds a heart attack in the process.

Then it all came crashing back; the terror he had felt in the presence of that...being. How he and Trowa had argued about...

"Oh, Demra, Duo! Heero!" He screamed again, his scream accompanied by the flap of wings as the birds took flight, agreeing on that this place had been a bad spot to pick for their morning chorus.

"Quatre!" Hilde frantically shook his shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

But there was more; he and Trowa had argued, when...

He immediately stopped trashing, his eyes narrowing. "Hilde, where's Trowa?"

The dark-haired girl eyed him warily. "He and Marie're preparing some food. Rabbits, I think."

"Marie?"

"Treize Khushrenada's daughter. I brought her here from the castle."

"I you take me to him? Trowa, I mean."

"Well, he should be here soon with some food..."

"Now, Hilde, please," he pleaded, but his eyes had suddenly grown cold. She shrugged, not wanting to get into an argument with the blond boy.

"All right, it's this way."

* * *

"What's this?" Mariemaia eyed the result of Trowa's cooking with a criticizing glare.

"Our breakfast. And probably our lunch and dinner as well," Trowa replied. Mariemaia made a face.

"I'm supposed to eat _that_? What animal is it, by the way?"

"Rabbit." The long-banged boy poked the roasting hare with a gnarly stick. Good, it was almost ready.

"Rabbits? But rabbits are cute!" The girl stared at their food in horror.

"Perhaps, and they're also quite tasty."

"I refuse to eat that!" Mariemaia declared, her arms crossed, glaring at Trowa who merely shrugged.

"Suit yourself. But don't expect to get any food later when you're hungry."

She stuck out her tongue at him and stomped off, muttering under her breath.

"That's not an appropriate language, young lady," he called after her. He was thoroughly ignored. Trowa chuckled softly; the girl was strong willed, but he'd bet his last penny on that she'd return when her hunger grew.

A twig snapped behind him. With lightning speed he was on his feet, spinning around to face the intruder with dagger in hand.

"Why does everyone keep greeting me like that?" Hilde asked, her eyes rolling heavenwards.

"Perhaps because you keep sneaking up on everyone?" Trowa suggested, his dagger returning to its rightful place in his belt.

"Hmm, you've got a point, there," Hilde said, rubbing her chin. "Anyway, look who's awake from his beauty sleep!" Quatre walked up from behind her, positioning himself right in front of his tall _Sword_.

"Good morning, Trowa!" He smiled sweetly.

"Good morning...Quatre," Trowa said warily, trying to mask his confusion. _'Strange. I thought he would be accusing me, scream at me, not smile.'_ "How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine and healthy, thanks for asking." The smile widened.

'_Scary...'_ "That's good."

"Yeah. But that's not thanks to you, you know."

'_Gulp!'_ "I didn't mean to hurt you, Quatre, I hope you understand that."

"I understand, Trowa..." _'Phew.'_ "...but..."

Trowa gasped and doubled over, clutching his stomach where Quatre's fist had landed.

"Now we're even," the blond stated, sweet smile still in place. Trowa was too busy struggling for air to reply. When he finally looked up, Quatre was gone, and Hilde was openly smirking, one eyebrow arched.

"Not a word," he warned her darkly. "Or you're dead."

"The thought never crossed my mind." The girl snickered.

* * *

Quatre strolled slowly among the impressive trees, looking for a haven where he could gather his thoughts and calm down the unreasonable anger he currently harbored towards his _Sword_. He found it in a majestic oak with helpful branches situated low enough for him to climb the tree with ease. Positioning himself on a thick branch, several meters above the ground, he leaned back against the massive tree trunk, one leg dangling freely in the air.

'_This is nice.'_ He thought absently. _'Reminds me of when Trowa and I...don't even go there, Quatre! Remember, you're royally pissed off at him, right now!'_

There was some rustling of leaves beneath him, under the tree.

"Hey, Quatre?"

"Go away, Trowa," the blond said without looking down. Not that he believed that Trowa would listen, oh no. The word "obey" wasn't even in the green-eyed youth's vocabulary. Sure enough, the sound of someone climbing the branches soon reached his ears as Trowa quickly ascended through the tree. He was soon seated only a couple of feet under the peeved _Guardian_, and made himself comfortable. An undisturbed silence fell; not even the peeping of birds intruded on the quietness.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it?" Trowa said quietly, and Quatre could almost hear the small smile he knew was playing on the lanky youth's lips. Snorting, the blond refrained from answering. Not to be discouraged, Trowa continued;

"Remember the first time we sneaked out to spend a night under the stars?" He asked, playing with an acorn.

'_How could I forget?'_ Quatre quietly wondered, smiling inwardly in spite of himself.

"You were angry with me then, too, when I killed those rabbits," Trowa dropped the acorn, watching it fall. "Then again, you made me pay dearly for it."

'_That was our first and only fight.'_ Quatre gazed up at the blue heaven above them. _'Trowa had me pinned down when I...'_

"That was the first time I used Aethal," he said softly.

"Yeah...and, boy, did you made me regret killing the rabbits," Trowa chuckled. "Guess I should be grateful over the fact that you didn't kill me right then and there. Remember what happened then?"

'_Yeah...I felt terrible for harming you, so I hid...'_

"I spent the entire night searching, and when morning came, I finally found you, just a couple of meters away from our campfire."

'_I had climbed up a tree...'_ Quatre closed his eyes. _'Just like this one...'_ He gave a start as he felt a strong arm circling around his shoulders.

"Do you remember?" Trowa whispered in his ear.

'_He can certainly climb both quickly and quiet.'_ Looking over his shoulder, Quatre smiled.

"Yeah."

"I hope you can forgive me for what happened last night."

Quatre sighed.

"I guess...I already have." He looked away. "It's just..."

"You're worried about Heero and Duo," Trowa finished for him.

"Yes, and not only them. I'm worried about everyone, Relena, Hilde, Iria..." He blinked. Where had _that_ come from? Sure, he and she were both from L'mara, but he didn't even know her, for Demra's sake!

"Iria?" Trowa frowned. "I don't recall anyone going under that name."

Quatre opened his mouth to tell his _Sword_ about the strange L'maran woman, but something stopped him. He realized that he didn't _want_ anyone to know about her, not even Trowa. He didn't know where this protective feeling came from, and before he had any chance to analyze it further, he found himself saying;

"A...girl that I met at the ball." That wasn't a real lie; he _had_ met her there.

Trowa snorted a laugh;

"Now _that_ was a surprise. Care to tell me more about this girl?"

"...Sorry, but I'd like to keep it to myself," Quatre smiled apologetic.

"I...see." Trowa's eyes danced with mirth, but he was wise enough to leave it at that.

"I heard Lord Khushrenada's daughter is here as well," the blond said, trying to steer the subject away from Iria.

"Yes. Apparently, Hilde found her, searching for her parents."

"Poor girl," Quatre sighed sadly, folding his hands in his lap.

"Don't let her know you said that. The girl has a temper that even puts Duo's infamous tantrums to shame, and she doesn't take well to pity." Trowa leaned backwards, retrieving his arm from Quatre's shoulder and placing it behind his head. "You know what? She reacted exactly the same as you did when she found out about our choice of food, except that _she_ didn't try to blow me up and hide various pieces of my anatomy throughout the forest."

"Trowa, I was _eight_!" Quatre protested. "And I said I was sorry."

"Sure, _after_ you'd beaten me up," Trowa smirked.

"Well, you deserved it...to a certain extent," the diminutive boy sniggered.

"Oh, I did, did I?"

'_Uh oh.'_ Laughing, he ducked under Trowa's grabbing arm, playfully jabbing the older boy's abdomen, eliciting an 'oof' from him.

"Quatre, I'm still sore there!" He hissed, holding his tender stomach.

"Sorry," the smaller boy apologized sheepishly, missing the wicked gleam that had entered the lanky _Sword's_ eyes. "I should have thought about tha...Trowa!" The shout ended with a giggle as long fingers mercilessly began tickling him.

"Did I really deserve it, Quatre?" Trowa asked, heartlessly moving his hands up and down the smaller boy's sides, fingers dancing.

"Trowa..." giggle. "...stop it..." giggle. "...please...?" giggle.

"Don't think so."

"We're gonna..." gasp. "...fall," Quatre warned, trying to squirm away from the touch.

"It's not that high. I'm sure we'll manage if we avoid landing head-first." The tickling onslaught continued cruelly. Not to let himself be an easy quarry, Quatre paid back in the same manner, and soon both of them laughed helplessly as the other's fingers found all of their weak spots.

"Okay," Trowa wheezed eventually, holding up his hands in surrender. "That's enough." "About time," Quatre puffed out. "Why do you have to be so darn tenacious?"

"And this I hear from you?" He smirked, ruffling the blond bangs of his protégé. "All right, let's go back. Our food is probably finished by now." Muttering, he added; "If Hilde didn't burn it, that is."

"Don't worry, she's an excellent cook."

"How do you know?"

"She sometimes makes food for me and Duo when we forget to do it ourselves. Which is pretty often, I'm afraid," Quatre smiled weakly, his thoughts inevitable heading towards the braided _Guardian_.

"Hmm, always wondered how you managed not to starve to death when I wasn't around to feed you," Trowa mused, then was startled to receive a playful smack of a hand to the back of his head in response.

"If you don't watch out, Hilde might just take over your job," Quatre teased back. "Well, I guess we should go back before she starts looking for us," he added, yawning.

"You're tired?" Trowa asked incredulously. "Again?"

"Humph, knocked out cold doesn't count as sleep in my book."

"Didn't you say you'd forgive me?"

"I did."

"Then why do you keep bringing it up?"

"Because," Quatre smiled amiably. "...you deserve it."

* * *

"They're still alive?" Tsubarov banged his fist on the table. "How could you let them escape, Fang?"

The black haired boy smiled inwardly; he enjoyed seeing the detestable man lose control.

"The strength of their spirals surprised me, my lord. I had not anticipated that amount of power at such a young age," he said calmly, face completely void of emotion.

"Pfah!" Tsubarov snorted. "What kind of power could they possibly possess? Dermail himself assured us that these...brats' knowledge is limited at best. They don't even know how to fully utilize their inborn abilities."

Onyx eyes narrowed as the boy known only as "White Fang" took a step forward, glaring at the sinister man fate had made him serve.

"These 'brats' aren't as weak as you portray them, _master_," he said, adding some extra scorn to the title. Ignoring Tsubarov's outraged expression, he carried on; "I sensed their strength; they easily exceed all of your lapdogs. Even Quinze's supposedly unmatched potency appears _feeble_ compared to the raw power that hides within their frail looking bodies."

"That's impossible!" Tsubarov literary spat the words. "You must be mistaken! If they posed such a danger we'd been aware of it!"

'_Hah! Your eyes are as blind as the rest of your foolish kin!'_ The boy thought scornfully.

"I'm doing nothing more than telling you the simple truth, master. It's up to you whether to accept it or not." With that, he turned around and left the room before Tsubarov could voice his opinions, foolish as they were.

People stared at him as he made his way towards the courtyard, and whispers followed in his wake. It didn't bother him; he was used to it. Humans never seemed to cease being fascinated by one thing or another.

Suddenly, a hand roughly clasped his shoulder and yanked him around. He found himself staring into a pair of small, dull eyes belonging to a bear of a man whose breath stank of cheap alcohol. Trying not to shudder at the appalling stench, Fang put on his best scowl in an attempt to scare the man away without resorting to violence. Unfortunately, the man's drunken state seemed to have obliterated what little common sense he'd held in the first place.

"Why is such a pretty lad wandering around here...naked?" He asked, showing yellowing teeth in a grin. "Trying to earn some coins, eh?"

"I don't quite understand what you mean by that question," Fang said coolly. "And gold has no real value in my eyes."

"Hah, that's a new one; a gigolo who doesn't care for payment."

Fang just barely kept himself from breaking the fool's arm at that. Fighting to keep his temper under control, he said calmly;

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I'm no 'gigolo', and if you would be so kind and release me now we can avoid an unpleasant situation."

"Then why are you walking around nude, huh?" The burly man questioned him, seemingly not to have heard the rest of the sentence.

"Clothes are irrelevant. As is your life if you don't remove that dirty hand of yours immediately." If this idiot didn't leave soon, Zerak's army would be one man lesser.

"You're fierce," The corner of the man's mouth lifted, possibly an attempt of a charming smile. "I like that." Then, without warning, he leaned forward, his lips parting, catching Fang's mouth in a forceful kiss. The next instant, he was on his knees, crying out in pain while holding his broken arm. Fang went down on his heels, taking an almost gentle hold of the man's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes.

"I gave you a warning, which you paid no heed. Therefore, my action against you was justified." Fang paused, leering down at the whimpering wretch before him. "But tell me, my friend, why I shouldn't put you out of this misery you call living right now? Give me a valid reason, and I just might spare your pitiful life."

The man's eyes seemed ready to bulge out of their sockets in fright, but no words passed his lips.

"I thought so. But I don't kill needlessly, so I let you run. But I do hope you've learned a lesson today." While he talked, his eyes became golden, his large pupils narrowing until they were nothing but slits. The man began to tremble violently at the sight, and a suspicious wet spot had appeared between his legs.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, my friend?" Fang asked kindly.

"P-perfectly, _Haran'kar_! Perfectly!" He spluttered.

"Wonderful. I'm glad," Fang said, releasing him. Scrambling to his feet, the man stumbled away as quick as he could in his state, his arm clutched to his side. Offering the staring people that had watched the whole episode a friendly smile, Fang continued towards the courtyard with the intention of finding two certain boys with untold powers dwelling inside them.

'_Who would have thought that we would live to see the return of the creators?'_

TBC...

_---------_

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If anyone thought Quatre acted a bit odd...uh...then it's just the after-effects of the OOC, ok?


	7. Ch 6 Creator

Oh dear...ahem, there seem to be a need for another OOC warning in here. I know, I know, it's baaaad, but at least it's not Quatre this time. That's good, right? Right?!

Anyway, something happened to the normally quiet Trowa. I think I somehow mixed his personality up with Duo in this chapter...you'll see what I mean towards the end of the chapter...

Oh, and most of this chapter consists of story-telling, so if it's boring...gomen!

---------

Chapter Six

Creator

"Sooo...what'll we do now?" Hilde asked the others after their meal.

"Go back and look for survivors!" Quatre said immediately.

"Okay, that was idea number one, which was bad I might add. Do we have another?"

"It's obvious what our next move should be," Trowa voiced calmly, casually covering Quatre's mouth with his hand before the blond could object. "The horde that conquered Giliand will most likely turn their attention towards Vael next, in order to completely wipe out all of Lanit's resistance. They must be warned, or they'll undoubtedly meet the same fate as Giliand did." Smiling graciously at his fuming protégé, he removed his hand.

"The City of Dawn and Dusk?" Hilde barely suppressed a gulp. "The high seat of the Order?"

"Yeah. Maybe the _Guardians_ can turn the tide in Lanit's favor," Quatre said enthusiastically, eyes shining. "But," he paused, looking torn. "We can't just leave our friends back there..."

"Quatre," Trowa interrupted. "Let's be realistic. Giliand is overrun and any survivors are long gone by now."

"I suppose," Quatre sighed. "But I do hate the thought of just leaving."

"Me too," Hilde said gently. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to run straight back to Giliand and kick their behinds,_ hard_, but that's...well, dumb."

"You don't say?" The blond smiled, his voice edged with sarcasm. "All right." He threw out his arms. "It was a stupid idea. Are you all satisfied now that I've said it?"

"Yep," Hilde grinned. "Wait..." she frowned. "'All' of us?" She paused, a look of worry flashing over her features. "Where's Marie?"

"Demra damn her!" Trowa swore, flying to his feet. "She's still gone?"

"I haven't seen her since I fetched sleeping beauty here."

"Why did she leave in the first place?" Quatre questioned his _Sword_.

"She refused to eat the rabbits, and stormed off when I teased her for it. Damn! The girl is a stubborn as a mule with a toothache!"

"What now?" Hilde crossed her arms. "She could be practically anywhere!" The words had barely left her lips when they heard a scream born out of pure terror. The three of them froze for one or two seconds, before they turned as one and ran in that direction.

* * *

An all too familiar roar could be heard throughout the Iljus forest. 

"Damn it all!" Zechs cursed. "I thought Iljus would be safe! What could bring them here?"

"Maybe they've caught our scent?" Relena suggested, surprising herself by not worrying. She felt...secure in this peculiar man's company.

"I surely hope otherwise. If we have a _Haran'kar _pursuing us..." He trailed off, staring into the distance.

"Do we stand a chance fighting it?" She asked, receiving a slight smile from Zechs.

"'We'?"

"Well...perhaps 'you' would be more accurate," she admitted. "Well?"

"Fighting it here would be most foolish. I suggest we attempt to escape it, and only resorting to fighting if no other choice is given." He patted Shadow's neck, whispering something in the horse's ear. "Hold on now, Relena," he advised her.

"Wha...?" The rest of her sentence died out as she buried her face in Shadow's mane when the large horse broke into a gallop.

* * *

Quatre stared. They stood at the outskirt of a large clearing with Mariemaia only a couple of meters away, eyes wide in terror. And in front of her, its jaw wide open to reveal all of its white fangs, stood a... 

"Wing-beast," Trowa hissed, his hand slowly reaching for the quiver on his back. The gargantuan creature threw back its head and roared, causing the surrounding tree's to rustle, dropping some of their yellow and red leaves. Quatre couldn't help but to feel awe at its beauty; its jade scales and ebony horns reflecting the sunlight, making the whole wing-beast glow.

The dry sound of Trowa's bow being drawn reached his ears through the terrified chirping and rustling that had followed in the roar's wake. The lanky boy had his lips drawn back in a snarl, his arrow pointing straight towards the beast's chest. The creature tilted its massive head to one side, staring down at them.

'**I would appreciate if you pointed that somewhere else, human.**' Quatre jumped in surprise, as did the two girls. Trowa didn't budge an inch, but kept his gaze locked upon the wing-beast.

'_Who said that? There's nobody here except us and...'_ Quatre felt his eyes widen.

'**I'll ask you again, my friend, with the best of intentions, put that miserable, bent stick away.**' The voice continued kindly.

"Maybe," Trowa said calmly. "After my arrow have pierced your black heart."

'**I seriously doubt the use of those...what did you call them? Arrows? Hah! The craftsmanship of manlings has certainly worsened during the last millenary if that's the finest your smiths can shape.**'

"T-trowa?" Hilde stammered. "Are...are you doing what I think you're doing?"

_Twang _went Trowa's bow as he released the string, sending the arrow flying, only to split in two as it hit the creature's trunk.

'**I wonder...is it customary among your people not to listen to advice?**' The wing-beast actually sounded curious. The green-eyed youth growled in response, reaching for another arrow.

"Trowa, don't." The _Sword_'s head jerked to his right, staring disbelievingly at his protégé. "If he'd been an enemy he would've attacked us long ago," Quatre added, looking straight into the beast's eyes. Their golden shade was...alluring was the word he would chose. The beast grunted, lowering its great head closer to Quatre's, looking him over as if sizing him up.

'**So I've found one of you, after all.**' He sounded pleased.'**I was beginning to believe my instincts had lead me wrong.**'

"You were looking for me, then?" Quatre asked, ignoring the stares he received from the others.

'**Quite right.**' He paused. '**You are a creator, are you not?**'

"A what?" The blond boy blinked, his confusion clear on his features.

'**You are able to bend the flows with the strength of your will, true?**'

"The flows?"

The wing-beast sighed; '**Your people tends to call them the 'Spirals'.**'

"Oh...well, yes, I can use them, though 'bend' isn't the word I would use..."

'**What do you know of them?**'

"The spirals?" Quatre asked, and the great head nodded. "Well...I know only a few people are able to see them, and even fewer that can actually_ use_ them. They're unable to think as we denote it, but they do have some sort of consciousness, since they are able to understand and teach us..."

'**I did not mean that.**' The wing-beast sounded slightly annoyed. '**Do you know how they came to be? Do you know their history?**'

"How they were created?" Quatre frowned, berating his mind. "Erhm...no. I don't."

'**Oh for the light of...don't you know anything about the creation of this world?**'

"The creation of this world?"

'**...It appears I will have to tell you the whole story myself.**' The wing-beast sighed. '**Prepare yourself, as this might take quite some time...**'

"Now hold on here just one damned minute!" Trowa interrupted. "Quatre, what in the seven hells are you thinking? He's one of the creatures that attacked Giliand! And you're chatting, _chatting_, with it!"

'**I don't hide the fact that I contributed in your city's destruction. However, it wasn't by my own free will, but rather it was a decision made by my elders. I give you my word that you're safe in my presence.**'

"Who the hell are you, and why are you telling us this?"

'**I'm called 'White Fang' among your people, and as for the reasons I'm telling you this, it's none of _your_ concern, human.**'

"White Fang, eh? That's really a reassuring name, wouldn't you say?" Trowa all but sneered at the wing-beast.

'**You're questioning my honor?**' The voice was edged with anger. '**I gave you my word!**'

"Would you trust the word given by a murderer?"

'**Human,**' the wing-beast snarled quietly. '**You are treading _very_ thin ice! My patience isn't limitless.**'

"Neither is mine," Trowa replied coolly.

"Both of you, please, stop," Quatre said tiredly. "Trowa, I think we should hear him out."

"Quatre..."

"I agree with blondie. The bat-lizard, I think, can tell us quite a lot," Hilde piped up.

'**Bat-lizard?**'

"I don't believe you actually trust him!" Trowa threw the wing-beast a venomous glare.

"Trowa," Quatre's eyes widened slightly in a pleading look. "Please?"

The _Sword's_ face immediately softened. "That was below the belt, Quatre."

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" The blond smirked.

"It certainly did," Trowa sighed, giving in. "All right, spit it out, then."

'**Bat-lizard, indeed!**' The beast muttered. '**Well then, let me tell you about the prime powers and the creation of this world...**'

* * *

Countless eons ago, before the first dawn of worlds, there were three powers; Time, Light and Darkness. These would later be known as the 'Prime powers', and they are the beginning, as well as the end, to all things. Their names, given to them by the firstborns, were Riou, Thalaeth and Kaum. When they awakened, answering the call of fate, there was nothing but an endless void surrounding them, and a desire to fill this void rose within them. Thalaeth filled it with her light, Kaum with darkness and Riou poured his entire being into it, thus giving birth to change. This was the dawn of time. But now the powers were at loss; the desire still lingered within them, but they could not do more than they had already done. Their work, they felt, was still unfinished, yet they were powerless to continue. But change, this capricious force that Riou had brought to be, offered a solution to their dilemma. Out of Thalaeth's light and Kaum's darkness came new powers into being; the children of light and dark. These are nowadays known as 'Gods'.

* * *

"The gods?" Hilde quirked one eyebrow questioningly.

'**I hope you're jesting with me, woman. Surely even you must know of the beings that created our world!**'

"It's not that," Quatre said. "We'd been told that there's only one god, or rather, goddess, Demra."

'**One?**' Fang echoed. '**You are truly misguided is that's what you believe. No one knows for certain how many there are.**'

"The Order will certainly throw a fit hearing _that_," Hilde muttered under her breath, allowing Fang to continue his tale.

* * *

The gods were soon filled with the same longing for creation, and they took up their predecessors' work without delay. I won't tell you about all of them, though, but rather about the three that shaped this world; Demra, Ephilat and Zerak. Demra, the oldest of the children, and Ephilat were both born out of Thalaeth's light, while Zerak, the youngest, was born out of Kaum's darkness. I won't tire you by telling you how they wrought to shape our world, mostly since I do not know it myself, so I will jump ahead to the day when the firstborns opened their eyes and marveled at the beauty of the result of the three sibling's efforts; the only world created by both light and darkness. The Gods, in turn, marveled at the creatures they had brought to be, much like they themselves had been born from the prime powers.

A long time passed, but neither the firstborns nor the Gods stood idly by. The latter never seized to fill their creation with life, and many a creature saw daylight for the first time during this era. The firstborns, in the meantime, discovered more and more about themselves, and the world around them. Aided by their creators, they soon abandoned their trees and caves and built cities, first simple ones made of timber and later of stone like the ones you humans now dwell inside. They were also the first ones given the gift of speech, as well as a creative mind. They called themselves the _Ialni_, children in your language.

During this peaceful chapter of our history, the _Ialni_ made several discoveries, and among these was the unearthing of the flows...

* * *

"The spirals?" Quatre interrupted the wing-beast's tale.

'**Whatever you wish to call them!**' Fang's voice had an unmistakable tingle of annoyance in it. '**Could you perhaps allow me to finish this before you ask your questions?**'

"Sorry," Quatre replied sheepishly.

'**Hmph...where was I...Ah, yes...**'

* * *

It was soon discovered that only a precious few could see the flo...spirals, and those who did were held in high esteem among the _Ialni_. But the Gods were troubled; the spirals weren't their creation, and it frightened them. But despite numerous attempts to destroy them, the spirals remained, much to the Gods' dismay. But it didn't take long before the spirals attracted the attention of even older beings. The prime powers had noted the existence of spirals, as they hadn't only manifested themselves in our world, but in _all_ worlds. However, it couldn't be denied that of them all, this one had attracted the largest number. The prime powers were fascinated by the discovery, and decided to remain in this world to observe them. They took on the shape as stones, and have since then dwelled in this world, deep beneath the earth we're walking...

* * *

"Are you telling us that these 'prime powers' are _underneath_ us?" Trowa gave Fang a skeptical look.

'**Indeed they are, but no one knows precisely were. This is not a small world by any means. Three gods worked to create it together, if you remember. And there has also been indicated that the stones may be placed separately from each other. Now, if you would be so I continue this without further interruptions?**'

"Sure, go ahead." Trowa smiled evilly before adding; "Bat-lizard."

'**You are a _very_ infuriating human if I ever met one...Now let's see...**'

* * *

After the prime power's change, the era of peace continued, with the _Ialni_ uncovering more and more about the spirals, and it didn't take long before they discovered that certain individuals were able to bend and shape them, using them to perform wonders. The ability seemed to be inborn, though it varied greatly in strength, and those who possessed it became important members of the _Ialni_ society. But, sadly, the peaceful time was nearing its end. It began with the fall of the _Ialni_ who, in their folly, believed that they now held the power of the Gods in their hands, and they sought to use it. Creating life was, in their eyes, the ultimate power, and perhaps they were right. Many attempts were made, but all met with failure. Then, at last, they harvested success. They had created a weapon, a being more powerful than any of the gods' creations.

* * *

Fang paused, staring at his audience with large, unblinking eyes.

'**_We_ were their creation. We, the _Haran'kar il Numel_, the Wings of Darkness and Flame.**'

"Did...did they create you using the spirals?" Hilde managed to say, gawking at the great creature.

'**Create...is the wrong word to use.**' Fang's voice sounded bitter. '**They...changed us.**'

"What do you mean, 'change'?" Quatre asked.

"Were you once different animals?" Trowa inquired.

'**Animals? If you call us animals, you'll have to call yourself that as well.**' Fang snorted a laugh. '**But then again, we are _all _animals.**'

"You mean..." Quatre trailed off, eyes growing wide.

'**We were once part of the _Ialni_.**'

Silence roamed the glade as four pairs of eyes stared at the large beast.

'**We were the closest they ever came to creation,**' Fang continued. '**And they always sought to find new ways in which to...improve us.**' He laughed hoarsely. '**They gave us many abilities, such as speaking telepathically and breathing fire...**'

"Can you really breathe fire?" Mariemaia asked, her voice filled with awe.

'**Do you want me to give you an demonstration?**'

"In a forest?" Hilde shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks."

'**As you wish.**' Fang chuckled before continuing with his tale; '**Even though the _Ialni _were unable to achieve their ultimate goal, they managed to fool themselves into believing that they had, and that we had never been their peers. They forced us to call them _Léthan_, creators...**'

"That's what you called me!" Quatre interrupted, brows puckering.

'**Yes, since you humans are the descendants of the _Ialni_.**' Fang snorted. '**Though I must say that your evolving seemed to have worked backwards...**'

Hilde angrily opened her mouth at the insult, but Quatre forestalled her; "You mentioned the fall of the _Ialni_. Was it your kin that destroyed them?"

'**Nay. Let me continue...**'

* * *

The three Gods had silently observed their children's experiments, and especially Zerak angered at their, in his eyes, disobedience. He felt that they had to be punished for harboring such heathen beliefs, but neither Ephilat nor Demra supported his idea. This only furthered his fury, and in his anger he raised his hand with the intent to utterly obliterate the _Ialni_. But Ephilat rushed to their defense, and prevented their doom.

What followed was undoubtedly the most tragic chapter in our entire history, when the Gods themselves battled each other. When it was over, Ephilat had been robbed of his power, doomed to forever walk this earth as a shadow of what he once was. Zerak went into hiding, afraid of his sister's vengeance, and Demra took on the task to mend the world's injuries. And healing it needed. Mountains had crumbled, seas had flooded and forests had burned down to the last leaf. Many creatures paid the price for the _Ialni_'s arrogance. But they themselves undoubtedly suffered the worst consequences. Their great cities and towers were gone, with the exception of a few like the castle in Giliand, and the survivors fled back into the wilderness from where they had once emerged. And we, their 'creation', were put to sleep, sentenced to rest forever in caves below the surface.

In time, you humans returned to your ancestors' grounds, rebuilding your lost civilization. And you've rediscovered the spirals, though your knowledge regarding them is limited compared to what the _Ialni_ knew.

* * *

"An...incredible story." Trowa rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm almost inclined to believe you."

'**You still doubt me?**' Fang asked incredulously.

"Don't take it to your heart," Quatre said. "It's in his nature to be distrustful."

"Really?" Trowa cocked one eyebrow questioning, receiving a sweet smile in reply.

"Hey, you, Fangy!" Hilde tapped her foot impatiently. "That's a nice story, but what in the blazes does that have to do with everything's that going on here?"

'**Fangy?**' Fang sounded outraged. '**Watch your tongue, woman! I've been patient with you, but one disrespectful word more and I'll teach you some manners myself.**'

"Oh, you will, will you?" Hilde put a fist on hip.

'**If it's necessary, yes. Females should know their place.**'

"Excuse _me_?"

'_Not again...'_ Quatre sighed. _'First Trowa and Fang, and now Hilde...'_ "Look, could we maybe let Fang finish before we go for one another's throats?"

"All right, but expect payback later, Fangy," Hilde growled darkly.

'**Are you sure these two are humans?**' Fang asked the blond _Guardian_. '**I swear, they behave as netherworld creatures.**'

"And this I hear from a flying, fire-spitting lizard?" Trowa asked, crossing his arms.

'**If I were as puny as you, human, I would be more careful with my words.**'

"Who do you think..."

"Okay, that's enough!" Quatre threw out his arms in sheer exasperation. "Could everyone, please, behave for one or two moments so that Fang can finish?"

"Well, he started it!" Hilde pouted.

'**I did not! But I will certainly end it if you don't keep your tongue behind your teeth!**'

'_I don't believe this...'_ Quatre tiredly rested his forehead against his fist.

'**Zerak has returned.**'

"What?" Quatre's head shot up to stare into the large, golden eyes.

'**You wanted to know what was happening. Well, that is your answer. Zerak has returned from the shadows where he has been hiding since the fall of the_ Ialni_. He no longer fears his sister's anger...**'

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Hilde raised her hands to silence him. "Are you telling us a _god_ is behind all this trouble?"

'**You're catching on quickly.**'

"But...that's...this is...oh my..."

'**He has drawn many followers to him during the past centuries, as I'm sure you're aware of by now. Even humans capable of handling the spirals have answered his call.**' Fang paused before grimly adding; '**And so have we.**'

"How come your peers follow him?" Quatre asked.

'**He woke us from our slumber, and granted us the sight of the sunlight once more. He also offered us revenge on the descendants to the _Ialni_. For my elders, that was enough.**' Fang laughed bitterly. '**They don't care for such things as honor or justice anymore. They will obey all of his commands without question, as long as they get to taste manflesh.**'

"Uh-huh." Hilde nervously backed away from the large creature, drawing out another laugh from him.

'**Don't worry; I wouldn't dream of eating someone like you...**'

"Well, that's reassuring to hear..."

'**...since I don't know where you have been.**'

"Don't start, please," Quatre pleaded before she had a chance to snap back.

"...Fine," she grumbled. "But only because it's you." Quatre gave her a grateful smile before turning back to the _Haran'kar_. Before he could open his mouth, though, Fang said;

'**I want to join you.**'

"You what?" Quatre blinked, completely forgetting his original question.

'**You strive to defeat Zerak's army, do you not? We're after the same goal.**'

"You mean you want to accompany us on our way to Vael?"

'**Do you have any issues with that?**'

"You bet!" Trowa exclaimed angrily. "There is absolutely _no _way..."

"Trowa..."

"You stay out of this, Quatre! How do we know he's not a spy of some sort? Dammit, he even admitted that he was searching for you! How you can trust him I can't even begin to fathom!"

'**Human...**' Fang began warningly, but was cut of by Trowa;

"Don't 'human' me! From what I can gather, you were once human yourself, or at least as close to so that it doesn't matter. So you should just shut...the hell...up!"

The _Haran'kar_ growled, barring his fangs.

'**Creator!**' He hissed, his tail violently swinging from side to side. '**How fond are you of this human?**'

"He's closer than a brother to me," Quatre replied earnestly, watching the furious being a bit nervously.

'**Then I cannot take his life.**' Fang seemed to calm down, turning away from Trowa. '**I ask you again, will you allow me to join you?**'

"No!" Trowa replied furiously at the same as Quatre said; "Yes."

"What?" Trowa stared at his protégé. "How can you...?"

"Trowa, you must trust me, or rather, you must trust _him_. I know he's sincere. I just feel it."

"Oh, right! You _feel_ he's sincere," Trowa muttered. "Then he can't be anything else. What _was_ I thinking?"

"Oh, you're just drowning in sarcasm here!" Hilde chirped brightly.

'**So, it's decided then?**'

"Yeah," Quatre said, ignoring Trowa's disapproving glower. "You're welcomed to join us."

"Oh, whatever," Hilde sighed. "The more the merrier, I guess." Her face brightened. "Hey, I just got this _great_ idea! Why can't Fangy prove his use by carrying us to Vael?"

'**Begging your pardon?**'

"That actually sounds great!" Quatre's eyes shone at the prospect, ignoring Hilde's; "Hey, what do you mean, 'actually'?"

"Is that all right with you, Fang?" He continued.

'**Absolutely not!**' Fang fumed. '**The whole idea is preposterous! Carry you?**'

"Hey, you have wings, you're big, we're in a hurry..." Hilde crossed her arms. "I don't see the problem."

'**I will not reduce myself to that level!**'

"Oh no!" She groaned. "He's haughty, too!"

'**Don't you humans have any pride? How would _you_ react if someone thought of you as some simple mean of transportation?**'

"We didn't mean to insult you, Fang, but you must understand that you can't cross the nation by foot! It would be impossible to hide you!" Quatre said, pleading to the beast's common sense.

'**I have a perfect solution to that problem.**' Fang replied. '**Don't be shocked by what I'm about to do; it's just one of the many abilities that the_ Ialni _granted us.**' As he spoke, his body changed, a bright glow surrounding him, causing the four humans to shield their eyes from its intensity. As the light faded, they carefully opened them and stared. Fang was gone, vanished without leaving a trace. And in his place, in the middle of the clearing stood...a boy, seemingly not a day older than Quatre, with raven black hair that reached down to his shoulders. Quatre felt himself inhale sharply at the sight of the youth's eyes; they were as black as his hair, like dark pools surrounded by whiteness. And the other shocking thing about him was...the complete absence of clothes to cover his almost honey-colored skin.

Hilde whistled in appreciation, before quickly covering Mariemaia's eyes.

"That's not a sight you should see before you're at least thirteen," she admonished, ignoring the girl's protests.

"Oh dear..." Quatre felt a slight blush spreading across his face. Clearing his throat, he turned to his smirking _Sword_. "Umm...Trowa? We don't happen to have any extra clothes with us?"

"I'm afraid not." Trowa replied.

"Well, he'll _not_ walk around like that!" Hilde waved her hand towards Fang.

"Clothes are just material things." Fang shrugged. "And what is the point in hiding behind garments? Why be ashamed of your body?"

"Well, you shouldn't be ashamed of a body like _that_," Hilde muttered, openly admiring his muscular appearance. "But that's not the point. We can't have you walking around like the day you were born. You'll nearly draw as much attention to yourself as if you kept being a wing-beast..."

"_Haran'kar_, woman."

"Whatever. You..." she pointed at Trowa. "...Will lend him some of your clothes, as will Quatre."

"What?" They exclaimed in union.

"You heard me! Better to have three half-clothed men than one that's completely naked!"

"Somehow I fail to see the logic in that," Quatre muttered, reluctantly undressing himself, hearing Trowa grumble under his breath as the _Sword_ did the same.

"Hmm..." Hilde mused, eyeing them. "I think I've changed my mind...maybe I should let you all remain nude..."

"Hilde!" They both hissed, glaring at the offending woman.

"Okay, okay! Geez, it was just a joke..."

-------

Again, sorry if that was bad. I'll try to do better next time. And those of you who's starting to tire of Trowa and Quatre, well, the next chapter will focus on our favorite homicidal soldier and the boisterous Shinigami.


	8. Ch 7 Riddle

Alright, here comes the seventh chapter in my little story, and, as promised, we finally see some of Heero and Duo. Ok, so I've been neglecting them, but I'll make it up to them, promise! Anyway, on with the story!

PS; To Katt. Sorry, but I totally forgot about your question. Gomen! But, no, I don't live in Washington. I don't even live in the US. Actually, I live in Lidingö, Sweden. And about the disclaimer, well I have one in chapter 1 (not the prologue), and I thought one was enough, but oh well...

Disclaimer; I don't own GW or any of its characters, and you should thank your lucky star for that.

-----------

Chapter Seven

Riddle

It was almost midday, and the sun stood at its zenith. Soon, as winter drew inevitable closer with each passing day, its western journey across the heavens would abbreviate until it only showed itself a precious few hours to light up the, by then, white landscape. But still the summer warmth lingered in the Iljus forest despite the coloring leaves, as autumn hadn't yet fully claimed the land.

Duo sat cross-legged on the needle and leaf-covered ground, his hands resting on his knees. His amethyst eyes were closed, his chin resting against his slim chest. Heero stood behind him, leaning against the trunk of a pine, blankly regarding the braided boy. Iria sat in front of him, her hands resting in her lap as she absently tapped her chin with her index finger.

"What's he doing?" She asked at last, looking over her shoulder at the cold-faced young man. Heero remained silent, his gaze fixed upon Duo's back. Iria exhaled slowly, reminding herself that she was dealing with a youth that took the word 'unsocial' to the extreme. "Heero, what's Duo doing? Is he using his...spiral?" She faltered a little at the unfamiliar word, but thankfully Heero appeared to take no notice.

"He's searching," he replied monotonously.

"What?"

He sighed, a faint hint of annoyance flashing in his cobalt eyes. "Duo's searching for survivors."

"How?" Iria's turquoise eyes returned to the young _Guardian_.

"With Shi'al."

"His spiral?" Iria guessed. Heero nodded, drawing out a gasp from the blonde woman.

"I didn't know that was possible!" She stared at Duo in wonder.

"For _Dawn Guardians_ it isn't. Only those bound to the dusk can do it."

"Oh." If Heero had been more alert, he would have detected the tingle of disappointed in her voice at the revelation. "How so?"

He was growing irritated with her questions, she could see that. "I don't know. Ask Duo when he wakes up." Clearly he wanted the conversation to end, and Iria wasn't about to press him any further. Suddenly, a groan escaped Duo's lips, and beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"What's happening to him?" Iria demanded in alarm when the braided boy groaned again.

"He's returning to us," Heero said calmly. "Leaving one's body brings great mental strain. That's what we're seeing now."

"Can't we help him?" Iria flinched when the boy gasped, his body shaking in convulsion.

"There's no need. Duo's consciousness has already felt his body's call. He'll be here soon." As if his words were a signal, Duo's violet eyes flew open. He drew a rasping breath and fell over so that he was lying on his back, his right hand wiping his brow.

"Welcome back," his _Sword_ said simply.

"Oh man!" Duo moaned. "I'd forgot what a pain it is doing that. Yecch!"

"Are you all right?" Iria asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Just lend me some moments to catch my breath and I'll be right as rain." He groaned again.

"You have only yourself to blame for your discomfort," Heero said callously. "You should know better than to be away for so long. This, I think, actually serves you right."

"Gee, thanks Heero. I love you, too," Duo muttered sourly, rising slightly to support himself against his elbows. Iria's lips lifted in a small smile at the exchange between _Guardian _and _Sword_. They were so different, it was hard to believe that they were bound to each other with ties stronger than those of brothers.

"Well?" Heero's voice brought her out of her musings, and she gave herself a sharp rebuke for letting her thoughts wander away with her like that.

"'Well' what?" Duo replied casually, ignoring Heero's glare.

"Did you or did you not find anyone?" The dark-haired boy snapped impatiently.

"Oh, that." Duo grinned, and for a brief second Iria could swear she saw steam rising from Heero's ears. "Well..." Duo continued somberly. "I saw a couple of people, escapees no doubt, but none of them were close enough for us to be of any help to them. They're already heading elsewhere." He looked down, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with his _Sword_. "I'm sorry, Heero, but I couldn't find any trace of Relena."

Heero's face remained indifferent, but Iria noticed the tiny spark of grief in his incredible blue eyes, replaced immediately by a frightening anger.

"And what about Quatre and Trowa?" He growled, causing Duo to shift uncomfortable.

"I couldn't find them either," he admitted. "But I'm clinging to the hope that maybe it's because Quatre's made a shield to hide them." He closed his eyes. "Please let it be so," he mumbled. "Please, let them be alive and well."

Iria hesitated for a moment before slowly approaching him, gingerly laying a hand on his shoulder. "They are," she said, carefully brushing some of his chestnut bangs away from his face. Duo looked up at her, offering her a shadow of his usual grin.

"Yeah, 'course they are. After all, blondie's a _Guardian_." He waved her away and rose, brushing off some needles and dirt that had gotten caught on his clothing. "Oh yeah, almost forgot!" He gave his _Sword_ a look. "I saw our green, scaly friend again."

"Really?" Heero quirked an eyebrow.

"Yup. He was in quite a hurry, flapping his wings as if the very demons of hell were gnawing on that tail of his."

"_What_ are you two talking about?" Iria asked, her eyes shifting between the two boys. They surely couldn't they? No, that was impossible...

"Oh, nothing important, really," Duo said, flashing another grin. "Just a new friend of ours that helped us escape. You'll know him when you see him. Big, green, terrible taste when it comes to food. Handsome, I guess, for his specie, though he's not the guy I'd recommend for an evening out..."

"Duo!" Heero growled. "Shut up!"

"Well, since you're asking so politely..." The boy grumbled sullenly before quickly closing his mouth when another glare was thrown at him.

"What Duo's trying to say..." the _Sword_ continued. "...Is that our 'friend' is one of the winged creatures that attacked Giliand."

Iria gasped, one hand involuntarily reaching up to cover her mouth.

'_A _Haran'kar_ helped them escape? How can that be?'_

"Hey, I know it's hard to believe," Duo said when he saw how she reacted at the information. "Heck, _I _probably hadn't believed it if someone told me the same thing, seeing what they did to Giliand, but it's true."

"I don't doubt you," Iria managed to say. "But it's a bit...difficult to take in." _'That's an understatement. I don't understand this! Could it be... that the masters' control over the Wings is weakening?'_ She gave a small start when she realized just what she'd thought. _'Dammit! I'm free! They aren't my masters any longer! Why is it that I can't shake the feeling that they're still watching me?'_

* * *

Quinze chuckled lightly where he sat in the tower room, staring into the small silver globe. 

"That's an easy enough question to answer, my dear," he smiled. "It's because I still do." He shook his head almost sadly. "Iria, Iria..." he sighed. "Really, you disappoint me. Did you really expect me to let you go? After all the trouble I went through to acquire you?" His eyes narrowed. "So, the Wings harbor thoughts about betrayal, after all. I'm surprised. I thought Zerak had them firmly pressed under his thumb."

He pressed his fingertips together. "Now, shall I tell Tsubarov about this course of events, or should I let him live in blissful unawareness of his puppet's treachery? Not a difficult choice. It'll be far too interesting to watch these events unfold themselves to let the fool know." He brushed his lovingly fingers against the white sphere, causing waves to spread across its smooth surface, blurring the images within. "I'm counting on you, Iria," he whispered fondly. "Show me the truth about these _Guardians_." He giggled. "I really must stop talking to myself. People will deem me as mad."

* * *

Duo was still amazed over the fact that they'd escaped Giliand with their hides intact. Well, with the exception of a few nasty looking gashes that Heero had received and now proudly wore. At least he was better off than the men that had given them to him. 

He threw a glance in Iria's direction. That woman was a mystery to him. She claimed to be a servant, but her behavior and her obvious acquaintance with the wilderness told otherwise. She'd cast one look on Heero's wounds and immediately gave Duo descriptions on a certain herb that should ease the pain and clean the cuts from germs, proving that she possessed some medical knowledge as well. It took some time to find it despite Iria's information, but eventually he returned to the others triumphantly. Considering how Heero's tense expression had softened during Iria's nursing of his wounds, he supposed that the herb had worked, which just added another facet to the mystery. Of course, it_ could_ stem from something as simple as her mother's teachings, but something told him that that wasn't the case, and he had made it into a habit to listen to this inner voice of his. Not to mention her resemblance to Quat. Yep, she was a riddle, a riddle he was determined to solve or his name wasn't Duo Maxwell.

The sound of a voice talking penetrated his mind. "Sorry, Heero, didn't catch that."

His _Sword_ rolled his eyes. "I said; we would do well planning what our next move should be. We can't, by obvious reasons, return to Giliand."

"Don't have to tell me that." Duo thoughtfully chewed on the inside of his cheek.

"Perhaps we should head for Galiód?" Iria suggested, seemingly out of the blue.

"Galiód?" Duo repeated. "That rundown excuse for a town? Why in the world should we go there?"

"It's the closest town with a port," Iria replied, drawing random pattern on the ground with her foot. "We could catch a ship heading for...well, somewhere. L'mara, perhaps."

"Hitch a ship and get the hell out of here, you mean," Duo said grimly, crossing his arms. "Sorry, sis, but that's ain't what we're gonna do."

"Escaping is not an option," Heero agreed, causing Iria's shoulder to slump in defeat.

"Then what do you suggest we should do?" She asked. "You said it yourself; we can't possibly go back to Giliand."

"We'll do what any sane person would do in our situation," Heero replied.

"Which is?"

"Head for Vael."

"Yeah, of course!" Duo suddenly laughed. "The _Guardians_! Geez, why didn't I think of that?"

"I have a theory," Heero smirked.

"Hey, I resent that..." Duo paused, blinking. "Heeey, that was almost a joke! It's not too late for you yet Heero, boy."

"Shut your trap, Duo!" Heero growled, but a small smile was tugging on his lips.

"Oh, stop it Heero! Don't pretend you don't love me." The braided rogue grinned.

"...Sometimes I truly regret that I saved you that day."

"Hm?" Iria looked up, her curiosity involuntarily piqued.

"Aw, you don't mean that, Hee." Duo batted his eyelashes, seemingly not to have noticed her interest.

"Hn," Heero snorted, turning to Iria. "We're referring to the first time the two of us met."

"You saved his life?" She asked, receiving a brisk nod and a pained look in reply.

"Worst mistake I've ever made," he grumbled.

"Oh, _that_ hurt!" Duo faked a sob.

"That was the intention."

"...You're such a pain in my backside sometimes, Yuy. You know that, don't you?"

"Whatever."

Iria giggled in spite of herself and had an indignant look thrown her way by Duo.

"Hmph, she's laughing at us, Heero," he muttered sourly.

"I'm sorry," Iria managed to say before breaking down with another fit of giggling.

"Yeah, just go ahead and laugh! See if I care!" Duo pouted, crossing his arms in a posture of sulking, which did nothing to improve Iria's present state. "Oh, what the hell," he muttered and stomped off, leaving a guffawing woman and a smirking _Sword_ behind him.

* * *

"Geez, what a day!" Duo exclaimed as he slumped down on the ground. "Feels like my feet are bloody _covered _with blisters!" 

"If you'd worn boots fitted for traveling, you'd been in a lot more comfort," Heero pointed out.

"Hey, I wasn't given much choice, was I?" Duo snapped back. "What, you think I _knew_ that we're about to be attacked?"

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized, slightly bowing his head. "You're right, the comment was uncalled for."

Duo blinked, thinking that perhaps his ears had deceived him. Heero Yuy _apologizing_? And for something as small as that? He looked up at the heavens, half expecting to see the moon falling down towards him.

'_Nope, still on proper distance.'_ He thought, somewhat wryly.

"Ah, it's nothing. I shouldn't have flared up like that, either," he said aloud, offering his _Sword_ a small, lopsided grin. "So let's bury it, ok?" Heero nodded, and gave a feeble smile in return.

"I'm going to get some wood." He nodded towards Iria. "You stay here with her."

"No prob," Duo replied casually, giving the girl a wink. Iria raised an eyebrow and warningly shook her index finger. "See? She can't resist me."

Heero just shook his head before disappearing among the dark trees. The two left behind watched him as he left, before turning to each other. They spent some time in silence, simply looking into the other's eyes. At last, Iria gathered enough courage to ask the question she'd been waiting to ask since they brought it up;

"How did the two of you met?"

"Huh?" Duo seemed surprised. "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged offhandedly. "Just curious."

"Curious, eh?" He smirked, his eyes sparkling. "Well, it's quite the story, and I don't want to keep you awake the whole night."

"I don't mind," Iria quickly reassured him. "Besides, it seems more appropriate to tell a good story while sitting by a fire."

"You've got a point." Duo yawned, leaning backwards. "How does this sound? We'll wait for Heero so we can get that fire of yours goin', and then the two of us tell you the story." He looked almost proud. "He may not look the part, but Heero's one of the best storytellers around. Trust me on this; you'll rather hear his voice than mine."

"All right, then. I'll trust your word on that," Iria smiled. "But don't sell yourself short Duo. I'm positive that you're a good storyteller, as well."

"Aw, you're just saying that to make me happy."

They spent the remaining time chatting about this and that, waiting for Heero's return. Which took a great deal longer than Iria had expected. She asked Duo about it, and got a "Heero's real finicky when it comes to choosing stuff, wood being no exception. And besides, the wood can't be too wet or too thick. And we need quite a lot to keep the fire going. You must always add more or else it's goodbye to the flame." in reply.

"You've slept outside before, then?"

"Yep. Used to sneak out all the time when we're younger."

"I see."

They resumed their previous conversation and soon enough Heero emerged from the trees, carrying an armful of wood.

"Shouldn't we find a stony area, instead?" Iria asked.

"Normally, yeah, but Iljus isn't exactly famous for its rocky ground, if you catch my meaning," Duo replied.

"But isn't there a chance that the roots catch fire?" Iria dubiously regarded the mass of underground twigs.

"Nope," Duo laughed. "Not as long as I'm around with Shi'al. I'll keep the fire under control, no prob."

"Oh."

When they were ready, Heero pulled out some flint from his pocket, answering the other's question looks with a "You should always be prepared for situations like this." Duo just shrugged and leaned back to watch Heero strike his _Ferile_ with the flint again and again in an effort to conjure some sparks.

"Where's Quatre when you need 'im?" The braided _Guardian_ muttered after a while. "This would go so much faster with Aethal."

"Can't you do it?" Iria asked him.

"No can do." Duo shook his head. "Need to be a Dawn to pull that stunt."

Iria sighed. She could easily invoke a flame with her spiral, but that was impossible with those two around her. So she had to restrain herself to watch Heero's seemingly futile efforts. Just when she was about to burst in frustration he succeeded as tiny sparks flew from the steel. After some encouraging puffs they deemed the fire large enough to lean back and relax, once in awhile adding some more wood to keep it burning merrily. And they told her their story...

-----------

Eeep! I'm starting to have some problems with updating! I need more time, damn it!


	9. Ch 8 Childhood Memories

This chapter is a bit different than the rest of 'em. You might remember how the last one ended? With Duo and Heero telling Iria a story. Well, this chapter _is _that story, so it won't really bring the plot further along. But at least now you'll know how Duo and Heero met each others.

---------

Chapter Eight

Childhood Memories

"Thief!" The angry cry boomed across the plaza, making Duo flinch despite the triumphant grin that spread across his face. "Come back here!"

"Yeah, right!" The boy threw back over his shoulder at the manically waving baker. "See you tomorrow!" He added as he increased his pace, paying no attention to the obscene string of curses that followed his escaping form before he disappeared in the crowd.

Minutes later found him still running, his long hair flapping behind him, clutching the loaf to his thin chest as if it was the most precious treasure imaginable.

'_That went well.'_ He thought, contented with his snatch. _''S been days since I could eat my full.'_ As if to confirm the fact, his stomach rumbled, drawing out a giggle from the boy.

"You're feeling neglected, ain't ya?" He laughed quietly, ignoring the strange looks that were thrown at him. "No worries, we're almost there."

* * *

'_Feet, I'm _very_ disappointed in ya.'_ Duo nervously scanned the seemingly deserted alley. _'How did I end up 'ere? Must've taken left when I shoulda taken right, or somethin'...' _

There was something...unnerving with the place. Firstly, the whole alley appeared dark, despite it being late morning. Second, it was quiet. Eerily quiet. As if someone had laid a thick blanket over the alley, effectively muting all noise.

"What the hell's going on?" He muttered, his eyes rapidly darting from one thing to another. There was something seriously wrong with this picture, but he wasn't about to stay long enough to find out what. He was just about to turn on his heel and get his behind out of there when something caught his gaze. There was movement further down the passage. He frowned at the sight. There was something that seemed to _float_ across the alley and he strained his eyes to get a better look at it, but then it disappeared behind some old crates. After a quick inner struggle with himself, in which his curiosity overrode his common sense, he went over to investigate it. Holding his breath, peering over the decaying crates and saw...

"Nothin'?" The boy scratched his cheek in puzzlement. "I don't get it...hell, I don't get this place! And I don't get why I'm still 'ere!" He shook his head at his own stupidity. "S'bout time I get myself out of here." He rose and tried to brush some of the dirt off his clothes. An utterly pointless gesture in truth, seeing that his clothes were hardly more than rags as it was. He sighed, a bit wistfully, before turning around...and leaped backwards with a yelp, stumbling over the crates. Quickly regaining his balance, he stared at the being that had materialized before him. It looked like a ribbon, deep violet in color, swirling around itself in a spiral.

"Sweet mother in heaven!" He breathed, vigilantly backing away, gasping when the band of light followed. Throwing caution away, he spun on his heels and ran, holding tightly on to the loaf.

"Stay away from me!" He cried, resisting the temptation to throw a glance over his shoulder, knowing without looking that the spiral was hot on his trail. Running like a lunatic along the streets, making quick turns, practically tearing through the occasional crowds that got in his way in an effort to lose his persistent pursuer. People stared at him as he dashed by, sometimes ordering him to stop and explain himself.

'_Have they lost their minds?'_ He thought incredulously. _'Can't they see what I have at my heels?'_ Apparently not, since the demands continued to rise every time he accidentally ran into someone.

He didn't know how long the chase lasted. He did, however, feel his legs about ready to give up on him, succumbing to the tiredness that was ravaging his body. Gritting his teeth, he turned another corner and...stopped, staring at the wall in front of him in horror.

He'd run straight into a dead end.

"Dammit!" He hissed, slowly turning around to stare upon the spiral. "What do you want with me? Huh?" It pulsed in reply, slowly gliding through the air towards him. He moved backwards until he felt the stonewall brush against his shoulder blades, trying to divert his eyes from the shimmering band of purple. All of sudden, the alley basked in light, temporally blinding him. Instinctually he raised his arms to shield his eyes, crying out in surprise when something incredible _cold_ press against his chest. Then, as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, leaving him in a state of confusion. Gathering up his courage, he carefully opened one eye. The spiral was gone, without leaving a trace.

"What the...?" He blinked, several times in fact. "What happened?" Of course, only silence met his question. Giving his head a shake, he looked down at the loaf in his hands.

'_Well, whatever it was, it's gone, and I don't feel any different from before, 'cept hungrier.'_

Suddenly, a hand clamped down on his shoulder, propelling him around. He suddenly found himself face to face with another boy, looking slightly older than him. Hard eyes stared into his, and bony hands dug into his shoulders, eliciting a small yelp of pain from him. Behind his assailant, Duo caught a glimpse of two more street urchins, standing with their arms crossed, glaring at him under thick mops of hair.

He immediately began to struggle to free himself from the iron grip, fervently cursing his attacker.

"Shut up!" The hard eyed youth barked. "You've got some guts trespassing on _our_ territory, you little shit!"

"Lemme go!" Duo glared, trying to wriggle himself loose.

"Or else?" The boy mocked. "What, you're going to tell your pa' on us?" The pair behind him laughed. "Listen, we're nice guys. We could overlook your slip-up this one time...if..." He smirked. "You give us that loaf."

"Over my dead body!" Duo snarled.

"You heard 'im, Steph," one of the others' snickered.

"Sure did," the boy, Steph, sneered.

'_Okay, I'm in _deep_ trouble now.'_ Was Duo's thought before he did the first thing that came into mind; impaling his assailant with a knee. Steph's hold on his shoulders immediately slackened as the boy stumbled backwards in surprise and pain, giving Duo the respite he required to wiggle himself completely lose. Practically flying past the bent over Steph, he made a beeline for the safety of the street only a few steps away outside the trap he'd walked into. But there was one, or rather, _two_ obstacles in his way. And one of them was holding a small dagger in his gaunt hand. Duo came to an immediate halt, staring at the blade he'd assumed had been stolen by the others.

"You're dead," Steph said in a pained hiss behind him, and Duo could almost _feel_ the cold eyes boring into his back. Trying to ignore the steadily growing lump of dread in the pit of his stomach, Duo slowly turned around, wordlessly handing Steph his hard-earned loaf, watching the boy quickly snag it from his outstretched hands.

"Thanks," Steph muttered sourly, a strange glint in his eyes. He nodded to the two behind Duo, adding; "A bit late, though."

Duo gasped when a hand roughly grabbed a large amount of his long hair from behind, forcing him to bend backwards in a very awkward position. Clenching his teeth to stifle a cry of pain, he glared at his foe, and was surprised to see the triumphant grin vanish from Steph's lips, replaced by a look of...was it fright? Duo frowned; frightened of what? Him? Not likely. Then what...?

"Kill 'im," Steph suddenly breathed, immediately catching the longhaired boy's attention.

"What?" The one holding Duo squawked.

"Do it!" Steph whispered hoarsely, a mad light dancing in his eyes, his whole body quaking. "He's...doing somethin'...just kill him!" Duo's eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of their sockets. In front of him, floating in the space between him and Steph's convulsing form, was the spiral, its radiant glow pulsing menacingly. Obviously, neither Steph nor the other two saw it, but at the same time it was clear that the former was somehow affected by it. Steph's trembling mirrored the spiral's angry pulsing, and his eyes darted across Duo's flustered face, searching, probing, knowing something was there, just out of his sight.

'_What's it_ _doing?'_

He was unable to suppress a sharp intake of breath at the sudden sensation of cold steel against his neck. Skin prickling at the touch, he heard his capturer whisper in his ear; "Sorry, kid, but Steph's the boss so..." A sigh. "I'm really sorry, ya know," he said again. Gulping down a wave of panic, Duo closed his eyes, offering a quick prayer to any higher power that might be watching over him. Holding his breath, he waited. Seconds passed, but nothing happened. An unnatural stillness seemed to have settled itself over the alley. Forcing himself to release the breath he'd been holding, Duo strained his ears to hear something, anything, that would herald his coming death.

'_What're they waiting for?'_

Suddenly, a scream rose for the heavens, and Duo's eyelids flew up. Steph was rolling around on the cobblestone, clutching his sides, eliciting tiny gasps of pain. The spiral was warped around his torso, flashing angrily. Shouts of confusion and terror erupted from behind Duo, and the hand gripping his chestnut hair loosened just a bit.

'_C'mon!'_ Duo thought furiously. _'Let go, let go, let go!' _

"Kill 'im!" Steph whimpered, legs kicking. "Please!"

"O-okay!" The boy holding Duo gulped, the hand holding the dagger shaking uncontrollably.

"Hold it!" A voice suddenly rose behind them, followed by the sound of boots running. The hand froze, leaving the blade resting against Duo's Adam's apple.

"Let him go," the voice growled darkly, and Duo heaved a sigh of relief as the hand went limp, the dagger harmlessly slipping out of his adversary's clutch. The hand gripping his hair followed a moment later. Spinning around, Duo saw his rescuer for the first time. A pair of incredible cobalt blue eyes, partly veiled by a mop of unruly brown hair and framed by bronze colored skin, met his, giving him a piercing stare, his gaze traveling up and down Duo's body.

"You all right?" He asked in a voice that almost sounded like a growl.

"...Yeah," Duo replied, his voice wavering a little. The tanned youth nodded before leaning in, whispering something inaudible to the dagger wielding lad that moments before had threatened Duo's life. Blanching, the boy nodded quickly, sweat beading his forehead. Peering over their shoulders, Duo caught a glimpse of the third member of the gang, who pressed himself against the wall, staring at the newcomer. Suddenly noticing Duo's eyes on him, he spun on his heels and ran off, not once looking back.

"Coward," the grim youth grunted, stepping back. The disarmed boy quickly seized the opportunity to follow his friend's lead, darting away as quick as he could, revealing what had been pressed against his back. Duo was unable to suppress a low whistle at the sight of the sword in his savior's hands. Not that he considered himself to be an expert, but it looked like a well-crafted blade, definitely nothing an average person would walk around brandishing.

"What happened to him?" The question abruptly interrupted his observation.

"Huh?" The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes and pointed over Duo's shoulder, indicating for him to turn around.

"Why...?" He began as he complied, before his words caught in his throat. Steph laid on his back, his chest rising and falling at a painfully slow rate. His face, twisted into a grimace of anguish, seemed unnaturally pale, almost ghastly so.

"What happened to him?" The sword-wielder repeated.

"I...I don't know."

* * *

The darkness gradually gave away to consciousness. Warm. He was warm, and comfortably so. His existence, at the moment, seemed to be incredible soft, which didn't make any sense to him. Since when had his life involved softness? Not for a very long time, he recalled. Then why...? 

Carefully opening one eye, he found himself being neatly tucked in under several covers of warm blankets, while his head rested against an immensely large pillow.

"I see you're awake," a voice calmly stated. If his current state had allowed it, Duo would have climbed right up in the air at that. As it was, he had to content himself with a bit of trashing under the covers.

"Please, my boy, try to calm yourself. It wasn't my intention to frighten you," the voice continued hurriedly. Turning his head to one side, Duo saw the voice's owner for the first time.

"Much better," the old man smiled, his hazelnut eyes twinkling under a pair of thick white eyebrows. "You've been through quite a day, haven't you?" Duo feebly nodded, feeling much too drained to answer in words. "I thought you might be tired still, so I took the liberty of bringing you this." He groped around in his pocket, and eventually fished up a vial containing a bluish liquid.

"Here," he said, handing it to the boy. "Drink this." Taking the offered vial, Duo eyed it warily, even going as far as to uncork it to smell its contents.

"A suspicious young man, are you?" The man asked, one eyebrow quirked. "Well, take your time." Deciding that it seemed unlikely that the vial contained poison, Duo carefully brought it to his dry lips, taking a small sip of the blue fluid.

'_Well, I'll be...it actually tastes good!'_

Throwing everything related to caution over one shoulder, Duo gulped down all of the remaining liquid in one swig. He didn't know how, but he suddenly felt more alert and refreshed than he had...well, ever been.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Great, thanks," Duo replied, a bit surprised over the fact that his voice didn't even rasp.

"Good." The man paused, folding his hands in his lap. "I suppose you have your share of questions for me," he said after a moment's silence, giving Duo a look.

"Ummm...actually, yeah," Duo bit his lip, a bit nervous in the man's company.

"Well, go ahead. We have plenty of time. No one will disturb us in here."

"...Where's 'here'?"

The man lightly slapped himself on his forehead. "I knew I forgot to tell you something. You'll have to forgive me, this memory of mine has grown a bit rusty of late, I'm afraid." Removing his palm, he gave Duo an apologetic look. "We're in the fortress of _Gaer il Haol_."

"T-the towers of Day and Night?" Duo managed to squeak, his mind reeling.

"More precisely the Evening tower." A worried wrinkle appeared on his forehead. "What's the matter? You look pale." Duo scarcely heard him.

'_The Evening tower? I'm in the _Evening_ tower?'_ He'd heard stories about it; the tower of the _Dusk Guardians_, where they practiced their dark magic. How in the seven hells had he wound up here?

"...I see," the man sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice. "You've heard of us." He chuckled lightly when Duo blushed. "Oh, I know how the majority of the people look at us. Blackcapes, children of the night, dark ones. We've been called all of these and more."

"I'm...I didn't..." Duo began, his voice hitched in fear that he had upset the _Dusk Guardian_.

"Don't feel embarrassed, child. I'm well aware of the common opinions regarding us."

'_Embarrassed? Who's embarrassed? I'm scared to death!'_ Taking a gulp of air, he asked; "How did I get here?"

"Why, Heero brought you here, of course," the man replied. "A bold lad. He marched right up to the gate and demanded to be let in." He chuckled. "The boy _demanded_ to be allowed entrance into the Evening tower, something I believe has never happened before. The guards had quite a surprise, I imagine."

"Heero...?" Duo frowned. He didn't know anyone under that name.

"You don't remember?" The man asked in a surprised tone of voice. "Peculiar. I deemed the two of you as being very close, considering the way he sounded so desperate when he _demanded_ us to help you. Not to mention the gentle way in which he cradled you against his chest, as if you were something very precious and very fragile. He almost didn't let you go when we took you in." He paused, taking in Duo's confused expression. "Peculiar." He said again, absently stroking his chin. "It seems that the shock of receiving has caused a gap in your memory. But don't worry, I assure you that it's only temporarily."

"Whatcha talking about, mister?" Duo demanded, completely forgetting his fears for the moment. "Gap in my memory? Shock of receiving?"

"Now, you must understand that we cannot rush this. Some particular parts of the truth may be hard for you to accept..."

"I don't care! Tell me what you meant!" Duo all but shouted.

"...Very well, then.

* * *

"...Was it really necessary, Master Karlin?" Heero's voice was quiet and calm, quite a contrast to the dangerous glint in his eyes. 

"I understand that my actions may seem a bit...extreme." Karlin, master of the Evening Tower, tiredly raked a hand through his snow white hair. "But I saw no other option. He didn't take the news well. It's understandable, of course, considering the rumors that circulate in the city. I'm actually quite surprised over that fact that he didn't attempt to strangle me." He chuckled weakly. Heero gave him a dark look from under his bangs before shifting his gaze to the small form lying in the queen-sized bed. Duo's eyes were closed, hiding their unusual shade of violet. Heero felt an almost painful tug in his chest at the sight of the boy's gaunt appearance; the hollow cheeks and the bony hands were clear signs of undernourishment.

"I never knew that living in Vael could be so harsh," he said, more to himself than to the elderly man by his side. "Makes me ashamed of myself, living in such luxury and comfort."

"You shouldn't blame yourself." Karlin frowned slightly. "If any accusation is to be given, it should be to the _Order_, and none other than we."

"Maybe." Heero gently brushed away some stray tresses of hair from Duo's forehead. "What'll you do with him?" He asked, a hint of warning in his voice that didn't go undetected by the Tower master.

"We take him in, of course," he replied. "It's been a long time since we had a child in the Tower. It'll certainly lighten the atmosphere. And besides," he added, curving his lips. "I won't feel embarrassed the next time Maissa brags about young Quatre. We Dusks can't be outdone by some Dawn now, can we?"

"Hn." Came the reply.

"Which reminds me...you don't know what happened to that other fellow, by any chance? Steph, was it?"

"Why?" Heero's voice could have frozen boiling water on the spot. Karlin almost found himself shifting uncomfortable under the youth's glare. The idea was ridiculous, of course; the head of the _Dusk Guardians_ didn't feel fear for a mere boy.

"From what you've told me, it's obvious that he has the potential to be a _Guardian_," he said, trying to quell the urge to clutch his robe, which he had an annoying habit of doing when he grew nervous. "The prospect of obtaining two students is something that I cannot ignore..."

"You'll _not_ take that murderer in as a student!" Heero hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Karlin was taken aback for a few moments, blinking stupidly at the furious boy, before he managed to collect himself.

"I believe that that is not your decision to make," he said, frowning disapprovingly.

"Master," Heero's voice was strained; clearly he tried to keep his temper under control. "You can't be serious about this. He threatened Duo's life!"

"Exactly!" Karlin clapped his hands together. "He must've sensed that the attack came from Duo, and therefore reacted in a way that probably seemed most natural to him. Remember, his childhood has most likely been a rough one."

Heero looked positively livid, but kept his mouth shut.

"I don't fully understand your motives in this," Karlin admitted. "When I spoke to the boy before, I believed that his temporary memory lapse was to blame for him not remembering you, but now I have come to the understanding that none of you has ever met before this morning. Why?" He asked, honestly bemused. "Why do you feel such strong attachment to him?"

Heero kept his silence, but the confusion Karlin felt was mirrored in his sapphire eyes.

"You don't know," the Tower master stated the obvious fact. Heero shrugged, his gaze traveling back to the bed.

"You don't know..." Karlin thoughtfully repeated. "How very peculiar...I never knew a _Sword _could be chosen at such a tender age..."

Heero's head whipped around to stare at him, his jaw slightly ajar. "What?" He managed to croak after a moment of stunned silence.

"Well, you see, a _Sword_ is a..."

"I _know_ what the term means!" Heero growled. "And it's not something that concerns me!"

"Ah, I'm afraid you are mistaken at that point, my boy." Karlin pressed his fingertips together. "Only a _Sword_ would have reacted like you did, without the two of you even knowing each other."

"So saving someone from certain death makes me a _Sword_, is that what you're saying?" Heero asked, crossing his arms.

"No, but your actions and behavior following that particular event suggests it."

"I've had enough of this!" Heero declared, turning to face the door. "Besides," he added over his shoulder. "I'm returning to Giliand in a few days."

"Then take him with you," Karlin offered, causing Heero to stop, his hand resting on the doorknob. "Think about it; there's no real reason why he should stay here, since it's against the code to _teach_ students. They can only draw upon their Spiral and _Sword_ for guidance and support. And," he tapped Heero's shoulder with his index finger, causing the boy to look up. "It'll bring him far away from Steph."

* * *

"I'm nuts," Heero muttered to himself, absently stroking Archon's mane. "There's no other explanation to it." The white stallion neighed softly, delighting in the attention his young master paid him. 

"How did I get into this mess?" He asked the open sky. "And how in the blazes did that old man convince me to take the vows? Demra help me..." He trailed off, noticing that Duo had just came out from the Tower, a backpack carelessly flung over his shoulder. He had coped quite nicely with the news, well, at least when he was given one or two days. Now, a week after the incident, he seemed to have fully recovered. Heero was just about to walk over to him when the braided boy turned around and waved, causing his grim _Sword_ to stop in his foot tracks, frowning. Two figures emerged from the doorway, joining Duo. The pair could hardly have looked more different; one of them was tall and lanky, with brown bangs that cascaded down the right side of his face, while the other was a small blond. The pair caught up with Duo, and then the three of them all strolled over to the waiting Heero.

"Hiya, Hee!" It had taken exactly three days for Duo to remove the last two letters of Heero's name. "I was just up at Gramps' place to say goodbye, and was told that we're going to have some company on the way." And it had taken him four days to replace Karlin with 'Gramps'.

"Hello," the blond held out his hand, smiling politely. Heero made no move to take it. "I'm Quatre Barton, and this is my _Sword_, and brother, Trowa."

'_Brother?' _Heero thought disbelievingly. The surprise must have been evident in his eyes, since Quatre added; "I'm adopted," before retrieving his hand, finally realizing that Heero wouldn't shake it.

"Oh." Was all Heero said. Quatre looked at him expectantly, cocking his head to one side. "What?"

"You didn't give your name," the brunet, Trowa, replied quietly. Heero hesitated, eyeing the two of them with a dubious eye.

"Heero Yuy," he said at last.

"Pleased to meet you, Heero," Quatre smiled brightly, while Trowa bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Hey, Quat," Duo piped up. "I don't mean to pry or anythin', but how come you and Tro are coming with us?"

'_What is it with this boy and nicknames?'_ Heero wondered.

"I don't know, actually," Quatre admitted. "Maissa just barged into our room this morning and roused us up, saying that we were going to Giliand straight away."

"Huh, that's odd." Duo scratched the top of his head in puzzlement.

"Yes, it is," Quatre agreed. "But I wasn't about to argue with the Tower mistress, so..." He shrugged. "Here we are."

'_Yes,' _Heero sighed quietly. _'Here we are.'_

_---------_

I hoped you liked this, because I've planned a bunch of other chapters like this; about the boys' childhoods. But...perhaps not in awhile.


	10. Ch 9 The Road to Safety

I don't really have anything to say today...so let's just start with the chapter, ok?

-----------

Chapter Nine

The Road to Safety

"How much longer?" Hilde asked for the tenth or possibly twelfth time.

"It's still a fair distance, I believe," Quatre replied, giving the girl a look of sympathy. Hilde wasn't used to traveling, and the current circumstances surrounding their journey didn't quite make it into the ideal introduction.

"You believe?" She echoed, giving him a confounded look. "You've been to Vael before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I've never traveled through Iljus before. Always taken the road."

"Oh. Well, I guess that makes sense."

Quatre nodded absently, trying not to shudder when a chilly wind swept by him. Winter was truly on its way.

"This garment itches," Fang could be heard complaining from ahead of them, tugging at the hem of Trowa's brown cloak that Hilde had forced the disgruntled _Haran'kar _to wear. Not that it made much of a difference, but at least it covered certain parts of his anatomy that should be left concealed.

"Then take it off," Trowa replied in a tone of exasperation.

"I would, if that _woman_ would have allowed me to!" The way he emphasized 'woman', putting in as much scorn as could possibly fit in that one word, caused Hilde's eyes to narrow, her hands clenching into small balls.

"Don't," Quatre said quickly, laying his hand on her shoulder. "You won't change him that way."

"Kitty, I'm growing _very_ tired of his 'woman this, woman that'! And, frankly speaking, I don't care if change him or not, as long as it makes _me_ feel a little better!"

"Please, Hilde?" He pleaded, widening his eyes ever so slightly. Hilde melted instantly.

"Damn, I can't deny you anything, can I?" She sighed.

"Nope," he grinned. "But then, nobody really can."

"You little sneak," she wagged her finger at him. "Perhaps Kitty isn't that good a nickname for you."

"I'm crushed." He looked over his shoulder. "C'mon, Marie, keep up!"

"I am _trying_, Mister Quatre!" The girl snapped, glaring daggers at both him and Hilde. "And it would go so much easier if you only reduced your pace!"

"The faster we walk, the faster we'll reach Vael," Hilde replied cheerfully, seemingly forgetting about her own disdain towards their journey.

"And the sooner we'll get to sleep in real beds," Quatre added. At the words 'sleep' and 'beds', Mariemaia's face seemed to brighten, though her eyes didn't lose that dark look.

"Fine then, but I'll hold the two of you to that promise."

"That won't be necessary." The three of them jumped at the calm voice that spoke up behind them.

"Trowa!" Hilde huffed. "I swear, you do that more often than I do!"

"If you weren't so loud it wouldn't be so simple," he said, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Oh, shut up!" The carbon-haired girl muttered, glaring at Mariemaia when the redhead giggled behind her hand.

"What do you mean 'not necessary', Trowa?" Quatre asked, arching one eyebrow. "I can't see the Fortress denying us..."

"It's not that," Trowa interrupted.

"Then what is it?" The blond sounded a little miffed.

"We're not heading for Vael..."

"What?" Three voices exclaimed in unison.

"...directly," Trowa finished. "We're taking a somewhat roundabout route."

"Whatever for?" Hilde's brows furrowed.

"We'll stop by at another place first." The lanky brunet explained, face completely blank.

"Then may we, oh mighty lord, ask what kind of place it might be?"

"The Barton Estate."

If the physical laws of nature had allowed it, both Quatre's and Hilde's jaws would have simultaneously hit the ground.

"You seem surprised," Trowa stated, giving them a look of amusement.

"Could you repeat what you just said?" Hilde requested, blinking rapidly. "Slowly?"

"Why? You heard, didn't you?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" Hilde grabbed Trowa's tunic, bringing them face to face. Not a small feat considering he was more than a head taller than her. "Why, Barton? Why are we going there? This isn't the time for a family visit, you know!"

"On the contrary, there might have never been a more fitting time," Trowa replied calmly.

"Say what?" Hilde blinked in confusion, but realization dawned on Quatre's features.

"You want to warn them," the blond said quietly.

"Yes, Quatre, I want to warn _our_ family," Trowa gave him a look from the corner of his eye. "You don't have an issue with that, have you?"

"Trowa!" Quatre cried, his voice etched with hurt. "How can you even think that?"

"I just wanted to make sure," the brunet explained calmly. "Besides, there are other reasons for us to go there."

"Oh?" Hilde's eyebrows knitted. "Such as?"

"Leaving you and Mariemaia in the care of our sister."

Hilde's jaw went unhinged yet again.

"You'll have to stop doing that," Trowa admonished her gently. "Otherwise you'll end up catching a fly." A couple of silent seconds followed his statement, before;

"What in the seven hells do you mean by that?" The dark girl demanded, eyes ablaze in fury.

"Exactly what I said, I believe," the brunet responded casually. Quatre gawked at him, slightly wondering just when his _Sword_ had lost all sense of self-preservation. Throwing a glance over Trowa's shoulder, he noticed Fang leaning against a tree, a smirk adorning his features. Feeling the blond's eyes on him he shifted his gaze to Quatre, his smirk slowly turning into a toothy grin when the boy scowled at him.

'This was your idea, right?' Quatre mouthed. Fang shook his head, mouthing back; 'No, but I wish it was.'

"Now you'll listen to me, Trowa Barton," Hilde said in a honeyed tone of voice. "I...will..._not_...be...left...behind!" She punctuated each word with a jerk of her hand, bringing their faces closer together. "This is not just your battle, you know! I lost people close to me in the attack as well!" Tears sprang up in her eyes, born out of anger and sorrow. "I have friends to avenge, too! Don't you _dare_ leave me behind!"

Trowa took her outburst with calm, not even batting an eye when she practically screamed him in the face.

"Are you done yet?" He asked when she paused for breath. Gently untangling himself from her grip, he straightened his tunic, saying; "We'll be there by tomorrow," before turning around and leaving the still fuming Hilde behind.

"Oh, the _nerve_!" The girl spat, glaring daggers at the tall youth's back. "Who the hell does he think he is, telling _me_ what to do?" She ranted on, switching between cursing Trowa, Trowa's ancestry, Fang and the world in general.

"Mister Quatre?" Mariemaia asked, giving Hilde an odd look. "What in the world is Miss Hilde doing?"

"I'm...not quite sure," Quatre admitted, wincing when a particularly profound curse rolled off Hilde's tongue. Quickly covering Mariemaia's ears and ignoring the girl's squawk of protest, he stumbled forward, still holding onto her in order to follow after his Sword and the Haran'kar. With a glance over his shoulder, he gave Hilde a reproachful look that told her in no uncertain terms; _Not now!_ Wasting some seconds on blowing off some steam, Hilde complied, grumbling unhappily under her breath.

* * *

"That's Hana," Trowa pointed down the slope at the small village lying sheltered by the surrounding forest. "It's one of the few villages that are actually _inside_ Iljus. It's quite famous for its lumber, and the wood that comes from here is always..." 

"That's enough, Barton!" Fang interrupted. "Gods, I just wanted to know why we're here, not a narration of the damned place's history!"

Trowa smiled faintly; during the last three days he had come to appreciate Fang and his tendencies, like the exotic looking youth's amusing temper and biting sense of humor.

"We're here to, among other things, attain some suitable clothing for you. I'm not going to have you wander into my father's estate in the nude." He explained. "And I want my cloak back."

"You can have it anytime you wish," came the sour reply, before they both turned around and headed back to the trio waiting for them among the trees.

"Well?" Hilde demanded at their return. "Why've we stopped?"

"There's a settlement up ahead," Fang answered briskly before Trowa had time to open his mouth. "Apparently, we'll stop there to acquire some suitable...attire for me, since it appears that this..." He gave the cloak a tug. "Isn't enough."

"That's it?" She stared. "Of all the..."

"That's not all," Trowa broke in. "We're also here to warn them of the horde and the..._Haran'kar_," he stumbled a bit at the foreign word. "There's a possibility they'll take this way to Vael."

"Aha..." Hilde bit her lip, staring into the distance. "You know...it's enough if one of us goes, right?"

"Huh?" Trowa looked at her in surprise. "Well, I suppose..."

"Good," she smiled broadly. "Then you wait here."

"Hilde?" Quatre sounded worried. "Don't do anything rash..."

"Don't worry!" She replied cheerfully before he could finish. "I'll be back in a jiffy!" Before any of them could voice their objections, she was gone.

"I certainly hope she knows what she's doing," Trowa muttered, arms folded across his chest.

* * *

'_Finally!'_ Hilde suppressed the urge to laugh out loud. _'Finally I'm at a safe distance from Kitty!'_ Flicking her wrist, she smiled when Mervay appeared, languorously coiling itself around her outstretched arm. 

"Hi there," she cooed softly. "Missed me?" The violet spiral pulsed once, making her giggle.

"Shall I interpret that as a yes?" She asked fondly, though she knew that Mervay was incapable of understanding her words. They could pick up strong emotions, but that was it. Hilde could only hope that she radiated as much relief as she felt at the moment. Too much time had passed since she'd had the chance to call upon her spiral. All too much time had passed since she was last able to use it.

"Up for a little work, Mervay?" Focusing her will, she sent a quick command to the lavender-colored spiral. Mervay complied immediately, wrapping itself securely around Hilde's chest. The girl smiled smugly; now, she was completely hidden from curious eyes. Even a spiral worker, like Kitty, would have difficulties with piercing her shield, and she seriously doubted that she would stumble upon one in a rundown village like this one anyway.

'_Let's go then.'_

It didn't take her long to reach the outskirts of the village, and it didn't take her long to realize that something was amiss. It was too quiet, too peaceful. Too deserted. Hilde nervously looked around. Not a sound penetrated the still silence, not a soul strolled among the houses. No, peaceful wasn't a fitting word. Unnerving suited it much better.

'_Oooookay...now I'm freaked out.'_ Deciding against letting go of Mervay, there _could_ be someone still there, she ventured further into the village. The people previously living here seemed to have been in quite a hurry to leave it behind. Doors were left wide open, as was the occasional window, and she nearly had a heart attack when a rooster unexpectedly crowed not ten meters to her left, before haughtily sauntering back to his waiting admirers, proud as any king.

'_So it's not completely deserted, then.'_ She thought. Suddenly she came across a house somewhat larger than the rest. Judging by its exterior and size it could only belong to some sort of mayor, village elder or something of the sort. If she were to find some finery for Fang, her best choice would probably be to search the house. Quickly making up her mind, she walked into the house. Not to her surprise, it was empty, and larger than she had first estimated. Resisting the sudden urge to roll up her sleeves, she began looking.

'_Let's see now...where would I keep my best clothes? Dumb question.'_ She broke into a smile. She found the bedroom soon enough, but what she found disappointed her. Whoever lived in the house seemed to be a bit on the...wide side. Doubtfully, she held up the tunic in front of her, trying to picture Fang wearing it. She was unable to suppress a small giggle at the thought; the poor boy would drown in it. She stopped short, frowning. When had she begun thinking of Fang as a 'boy' and not a 'wing-beast'? She couldn't remember; the change had come so gradually that she hadn't noticed it until now. Well, as gradually as anything could happen in three days. Whatever, she wasn't here to ponder on her relationship with Fang. Drawing an exasperated breath, she left the room with every intention to return to the others, courtesy be hanged. That bloody cloak was well enough to...she blinked. Had she just seen...? She gave her head a shake; of course she could've seen it. It could've just been a stray dog that was left behind when the villagers fled, or whatever they did. No need to work herself up over a shadow. She exhaled calmly and laughed a bit at herself, getting scared by puppies. Duo would have a field day if he knew. The laughter died in her throat. There was it again. Something rushed by the window, something with fur.

'_Calm down, Hilde. It's probably just a dog...or a wolf.' _She forced herself to relax. She could handle it, be it a dog or wolf. She had no reason to be frightened. They couldn't even see her, for goddess sake! Right, time to collect herself and get back to the others.

* * *

She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched as she climbed the slope. That itself should have been impossible; she hadn't let go of Mervay yet, and so was invisible to the rest of the world. That reminded her; it wouldn't do her any good if Kitty found out about her spiral. She was reluctant about letting Mervay go; who knew when she could call upon it again? Angrily, she forced the feeling down. Then, painfully slowly, she focused her will, letting Mervay know what she wished. The violet spiral unwrapped itself from her chest immediately, before dissolving into thin air. She felt naked, suddenly, and so very alone. She had long suspected that the use of spirals was addictive, but she had never been without it long enough to prove it before. 

'_Oh well.'_ She sighed. _'At least, now, I got my theory proved.'_

And those...those _bloody_ eyes still hadn't gone away! She whipped her head around, staring down the slope. Nothing.

'_I must be going nuts.'_ She thought tiredly.

The others were just where she'd left them. Trowa leaned against the massive tree trunk of an oak, with Fang sitting cross-legged on the ground a couple of meters away, his eyes closed. Quatre sat on a boulder, Mariemaia in his lap, singing softly to the redheaded girl. Hilde paused a moment to listen, genuinely surprised of what she was hearing. She never knew the blond boy had a singing voice.

"You're back," Trowa calmly stated, frowning. "Without the clothing, apparently."

"If you want clothing, dear lord," Hilde replied amiably. "You'll have to move your behind down there and get it yourself."

"Hn. What about the warning? Did you forget that, as well?"

"Actually, there wasn't much need of a warning."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Quatre had stopped singing, looking up at her from under his blond bangs.

"Well, you see, the thing is that someone's beaten us here. The village is already emptied." Hilde wrinkled her nose. "Is it just me, or does something smell a bit fishy here?"

"Emptied?" Trowa inquired, ignoring the rest of what she'd said.

"Deserted, abandoned, whatever you wish to call it. The point is, there's no one there anymore. And they seemed to have been in an awful hurry to leave."

"Strange," Quatre mused. "Maybe the news of the horde reached them before we did."

They sat in silence, before Mariemaia suddenly spoke up; "What is that awful smell?"

Hilde's eyes narrowed as she sniffed. The smell, or rather, _stench_, was closer that before.

"Yuck!" She made a grimace. "It smells like...like..."

"Death," Quatre whispered. Trowa nodded, adding; "And decay."

"But what could...?" Hilde began when, suddenly, Fang sprang to his feet, surprising all of them.

"Everybody, run!" He hissed urgently. "Quickly, before..."

The silence was literary torn apart as howls erupted all around them. Shadows appeared among the trees. Hilde gulped; they had fur. They looked like wolves, large wolves, completely black with the exception of a few red streaks around their jaws. Shining, red eyes peered at them, and lips drew back in snarls, showing of hideous fangs.

"Thalaeth protect us," Fang breathed, paling. "Bloodhounds."

They were completely surrounded.

TBC....


	11. Ch 10 Zerak's Shadow

...Hello? Anybody there? I _know_ it took some time before I got this up, but I've had a couple of pretty stressful weeks. Somehow, three school tests managed to sneak up on me.

Oh dear, I'm making up excuses again, aren't I? Sorry, I'll not bother you with that anymore. Let's get to the next chapter instead, ok?

-------------------

Chapter Ten

Zerak's Shadow

Trowa had an arrow nocked in the blink of an eye, his green eyes warily eyeing the beasts. By Demra, they were _big_! Daring a glance to his left, he saw that Quatre was standing reassuringly by Mariemaia, one hand firmly clasped around the girl's shoulder, his eyes taking on an unfocused look as he called upon Aethal. Fang stood slightly hunched, hands held out in front of him, barring his teeth at the hounds. Hilde stood behind him, nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Everyone," Quatre said quietly. "Move closer to me. I'm going to form a shield." Trowa obeyed instantly, and was pleased to see that the others did as well.

"Hurry up, Kitty," Hilde urged. "That one's about ready to pounce." As soon as the words left her mouth, one of the creatures lunged for them, ruby eyes glowing viciously. All of sudden, though, it appeared to collide with something mid-jump and slid down to the ground. It looked surprised at first, blinking at the five humans. Then it elicited a throaty growl and began pacing back a forth, sniffing the air. The rest of the pack came closer as well, forming an unbreakable wall around the five of them. The one who had lunged, undoubtedly the leader, curiously bumped its nose against the invisible obstacle, growling yet again. Then, suddenly, it began to claw ferociously at the shield, joined by the others. Quatre gasped, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead.

"They're…" He wheezed, disbelief marring his features. "They're…attacking the weak points...almost as if…they knew where they were…" He broke off into another gasp as the hounds tore at his spiral.

"That's impossible," Trowa heard Hilde whisper over the noise, before the girl turned to Fang. "If Quatre lowers the shield, can you turn yourself into a…?"

"You housing thoughts of being crushed, woman?" Fang asked grimly before she could finish. "The bloodhounds have us firmly surrounded if you've failed to notice this. There's no room for me to change..."

"Quatre!" Trowa's voice raised in alarm as the blond _Guardian_ plummeted to his knees, whimpering slightly.

"Bloody hell and ashes!" Hilde swore lividly, closing her eyes. Trowa flinched involuntary when howls of frustration suddenly rose from the hounds, their frenzy seemingly multiplying as they tore at what looked like thin air.

"Demra shelter us," Hilde breathed, her voice strained. From what, Trowa didn't know. "Quatre," the dark-haired girl continued. "It's not working! Drop the shield before your strength is ebbed out!"

"Woman," Fang barked. "Are you mad? The shield is all that protects us from being torn to shreds by the bloodhounds!"

"If he doesn't let go of it, he'll die!" Hilde swayed, almost losing her footing. "The spiral is draining his life-force to sustain it!"

Trowa's eyes narrowed. "How do you…?"

"Guys…" Quatre's weak voice silenced them. "I'm…dropping the shield…can't…maintain it…sorry…" And then he promptly fell into unconsciousness.

The hounds, apparently sensing the obstruction was gone, lunged for them. The first one went down with Trowa's arrow pierced through its red eye. The lanky youth's hand was nothing but a blur as he fired rapidly into the mass of claws and fangs, standing protectively over the fallen blond. He could hear Fang grunt as the _Haran'kar_ fought the beasts with his bare hands, practically dancing among them, delivering lethal blows to jaws and skulls alike.

The wave of dark fur faltered in the face of such a vicious retaliation, and Trowa felt a thin surge of hope. But their bloodlust turned out to be too strong, and soon they were upon them again, snapping and clawing. There simply was no end to them. Arrows ran out, so he discarded the bow and drew his dagger, a bit discouraged by the fact that it was only slightly larger than the fangs he was up against. Nevertheless, he would not back down. As long as he drew breath, no harm would come to his Dawn. If these hounds intended to sink their fangs into Quatre's throat, they would have to walk over Trowa's stiff, cold corpse first.

He was a _Sword_.

With a coarse battle cry that would surprise those who knew him he threw himself at the enemy, slashing out with his small blade. He caught one across the nose, and as it slunk back in pain, he went for another, vaguely noticing that hounds died, seemingly without reason, all around him, but he didn't waste any of his attention on it.

A _Sword_ of the Dawn.

One of the beasts suddenly yelped in pain beside him, and he buried the knife to the hilt in its flank before withdrawing it in a fluid motion, almost absently stabbing another in the jaw. The pain-ridden yelps intensified, and Trowa dimly saw things resembling feathers sprouting out from their sides, but he didn't dwell on the reason.

He was death.

Suddenly, he found himself staring into the amused eyes of a woman with auburn locks. The fighting seemed to have ended, the only sound he heard besides his own, ragged breathing was the whines of a dying hound. The woman in front of him sighed, giving her head a slight shake.

"Honestly, Trowa," she said. "I thought you were past the stage when you brought pets home."

* * *

Quatre was still unconscious, but at least his breathing had grown less shallow and raspy. Hilde sighed, contemplating what had happened in the recent hours. She had been so sure she would die back there, with the bloodhounds and all. Fang had told her what they were; creatures born out of Zerak's shadow, they existed for one purpose alone, to hunt down and kill Spiral workers. They could see and somehow understand the spirals, though how this was possible Fang didn't know. One was hardly dangerous, but a pack was definitely a force to be reckoned with, as they had been proved. 

"Zerak's shadow has grown vast indeed if bloodhounds roam freely about," Fang had muttered. He had been quiet since.

Hilde calmly replaced the wet cloth covering Quatre's forehead with a new one.

"You're a fool, Quatre Barton," she muttered to the still body."A moment more holding that shield and you could have been dead now."

She had been the bigger fool, though, trying to maintain it when he began to falter under the strain. She had depleted almost all of her energy in the attempt as well, leaving herself virtually defenseless when the shield failed. If Catherine and the Barton guards hadn't

showed up, she would have undoubtedly been lying in a bloodhound's belly now. The girl was almost as impressive with the bow as her brother.

"How is he faring?" A soft voice spoke up above her.

'_Speaking of the devil.'_ She thought wryly, before looking up at the tall woman standing behind her, Quatre and Trowa's older sister. "He's recovering well enough, thanks to you. A few more days, and he should be right as rain."

"I'm glad," Catherine smiled warmly and sat down on her heels beside the other girl. "He always had a knack for getting himself in trouble, even as a kid." She laughed. "Though, truth be told, I was usually the one who got him there in the first place." Her laugh was contagious, and Hilde soon joined in, only laughing harder when Catherine told her some of Quatre's misadventures as a little boy.

"I can't believe you did that to him!" She giggled. "And he still thinks he's the one responsible?"

"To this very day," Catherine assured.

"Oh, Demra," Hilde wiped some tears from her eyes. "Poor Kitty."

"Kitty?" Catherine quirked an eyebrow. "Your nickname for him?"

"Uh-huh." Dabbing Quatre's forehead, she added; "I always thought it suited him somehow, but I'm not so sure anymore."

"How come?"

"Well…kittens are helpless, at least without their mothers, and helpless isn't a word I associate with Quatre. Well, not anymore in any case."

"He's never been helpless, though he sure as hell looks the part right now," Catherine muttered, scrutinizing her brother's still body with narrowed eyes. "Is it safe to move him?" She asked.

"As long as we're careful, there shouldn't be any problems," Hilde replied after a moment's thought. "He's not injured after all, just really, _really_ exhausted. He depleted nearly all of his reserves back there, upholding that shield." She shrugged. "Actually, he seems a lot better than he should be."

"You seem to know some things about the workings." Catherine gave her a curious look.

"I…well…" Hilde furiously berated her mind for a credible excuse. "I spent a lot of time in Duo's, another _Guardian_, and Quatre's company, and I picked up a few things watching them."

"That makes sense, especially if you were a close friend to my brother." Catherine rose smoothly. "The Barton Estate is only a couple of miles away. Even carrying a stretcher, it shouldn't take us more than a few hours to get there."

"Great," Hilde said tiredly, silently furious.

'_Ten years of hiding my talent, and I nearly give myself away again?' _If she could, she would have glared at herself. _'How many more slip-ups can I explain away before they add two and two together? Which reminds me…'_ She glanced up at the gangly _Sword _standing at the edge of the provisional camp, facing away from them.

Trowa had been distant and aloof since the attack, not acknowledging anyone around him, not even his own sister. Hilde had been sure he would question her after she had all but admitted that she knew things about spirals she shouldn't know, but he hadn't. Strange as it might sound, it worried her, had her on edge. Being quiet was by all means nothing unusual for Trowa, but this cold detachment was new. Fang was no better; the _Haran'kar_ still kept his silence.

Hilde sighed in resignation. What was it that invoked tongue-tiedness in everyone?

* * *

Trowa stared ahead of himself, not registering what his eyes saw. His mind was in a state of turmoil, disoriented thoughts trying to patch themselves back together, without any noticeable effect. He could only think of only one thing, and one thing alone; 

'_What happened to me?'_

He'd never felt anything like it. The ferocity, the sense of invincibility, the bloodlust…the hate. The hate against the creatures that would dare to bring harm to his Quatre. He almost recoiled when he realized what he had just thought.

'_My Quatre? Since when did he become 'my Quatre'?'_

He was tired. Yeah, that was the reason. He was simply exhausted after the ordeal with the hounds.

His ears dimly registered the soft sound of bare foots against the ground. He knew who it was even before the raven-haired boy appeared at his side. Fang was probably the only one present that could possibly walk needle-covered ground without raising a single complaint. Involuntary, he glanced sideways at his companion, noting the bandage that now covered the nasty gash on Fang's left leg, and the other, smaller wounds caused by the Bloodhounds claws that the _Haran'kar_ had shrugged off, stating that the medical supplies could be put to better use than to sooth a few blisters.

Trowa looked down on his own body, searching for even the smallest cut, knowing full well what he would find. Nothing. Seemingly miraculously, he had escaped the battle unharmed. He shouldn't have. It _should_ have been impossible. The hounds _should_ have torn him to shreds. But they hadn't. Instead, he had overpowered them, armed with nothing else than a small dagger, and the feeling. The feeling of hate. Granted, his sister and the Barton guards had done their share of the work as well, but…

"I have to applaud you," Fang said quietly. "You were most impressive during the battle. I would never have thought it possible facing bloodhounds with such limited power and live. Truly remarkable."

"Just luck," Trowa shrugged offhandedly.

"That I doubt," Fang stepped in front of him, locking his gaze with Trowa's. "An ordinary human would've been killed by the bloodhounds if they placed themselves in a similar position."

"An ordinary human?" Trowa repeated, eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you saying I'm not normal?"

"You are bound to the creator, are you not?" Fang pointed out. "That itself excludes you from the rest of your kind."

"How so? I've only taken a vow; to protect Quatre with my life if need be."

"Only?" Fang raised an eyebrow. "You seem to take your duty lightly, Trowa."

"That was not what I meant," Trowa growled quietly. "I meant that it doesn't make me any different from everyone else."

"Believe whatever you wish, but a normal human _would _have died," Fang retorted sharply, before continuing in a softer tone; "Don't deny yourself, Trowa. It will do nothing but bring you sorrow in the end." That said, he brushed past Trowa, who stood stiff as a statue, and ventured back to the others.

* * *

"There it is!" Catherine almost crooned. "The Barton Estate!" She eagerly pointed at the imposing gray manor that was situated in the small valley below them. The vale reminded Hilde of a bowl, being nearly flawlessly circular in shape. 

"Isn't it a bit…you know…impractical to have your manor built in the middle of a forest?" Hilde wondered.

"Probably," Catherine shrugged. "But our family's always been attached to the woods. It's in our blood. And Iljus does take up a great part of our land." She nodded towards the road that snaked down the slope on the other side of the valley. "That road continues on all the way to Vael, so it's not as if we're completely isolated."

"Vael?" Hilde said, feeling a spark of excitement. "How far is it from here?"

"To Vael? With good horses, it shouldn't take more than two days to reach it."

"Yes!" Hilde wanted to dance in joy. "Didya' hear that, boys? We'll be there in no time!"

"If you by 'we' mean me and Fang, you're correct," Trowa said calmly. "Perhaps Quatre as well, if he wakes up before it's time to leave."

Hilde boiled with rage on the inside, but managed to put up a façade of indifference. If Trowa believed he could keep her here, he was in for a surprise, damn him!

* * *

Awareness came slowly, and with it, sensations. The first he felt was a draining tiredness. By Demra, he'd never felt so exhausted! The next was confusion, followed by disorientation. Where was he? Not in a belly, that was for certain. At least he had _one_ thing to be grateful of. But that still didn't answer the question. 

He attempted to open his eyes, but his eyelids felt as if they weighted a ton. Each! So instead he calmed his tensed body, contemplating his situation. He was comfortable, which suggested that he didn't lie on the rough forest floor. A bed of mosses, perhaps? It was a possibility, and he couldn't think of anything else. That meant that at least one of the others had escaped the hounds unharmed. Well, then he had two things to be grateful of. If only he knew what in fact had happened…

Suddenly, he felt himself being carried in strong, yet gentle, arms. That meant Trowa, or perhaps Fang. The arms definitely didn't belong to Hilde or Mariemaia. He was being lowered, he realized, into something…his thoughts paused, before the answer, literally, washed over him.

Water. His body jerked. _Cold_ water. His eyes flew open in shock as a spray of floating ice hit him in the face. Gasping, he looked up into a pair of soft blue eyes, almost lavender in color, framed by a drapery of reddish curls.

"Ca-Cathy?" he whispered disbelievingly through shattering teeth, causing a smile to appear and lighten up his sister's face.

"Rise and shine, Quatre!" Catherine bent down and kissed his forehead, placing her arms under his and hoisted him up from the tub. "Demra, you don't weigh a thing! What have I told you about eating right?"

"But I have been eating at least three meals per day!" He protested weakly as he leaned against her, drenching her clothes. "Promise!"

"Hmm…" Catherine eyed him critically. "Has he, Trowa?"

"As far as I know, yes," Trowa's quiet voice spoke up, causing the blond's head to whip around.

"Trowa! You're okay!" Even if he had suspected it, it was a far greater relief to actually see his _Sword_ safe and sound.

"Looks like it." Trowa shrugged.

"And the others?" Quatre asked, a tingle of worry evident in his tone.

"They're fine." Catherine assured him.

"Thank Demra," Quatre breathed in relief. Then he frowned in confusion. "How did we get here? And where are we?"

"What kind of question is that?" Catherine laughed. "Don't you recognize this room? You're home, silly!"

TBC...

--------

See ya, and in case I don't post in awhile, have a merry christmas, ok?


	12. Ch 11 Arrival

Here comes the next chapter, just in time for christmas! Whew. I hope you enjoy it.

Oh, and I must apologize to Katt; sadly Relena won't make an appearance here, either. Gomen! But I haven't forgotten her and Zechs. It's just that I have almost the whole story planned in my mind, so I already know when I want Relena to show up again. The only reason why it takes so long for me to update is because english isn't my first language, so it takes awhile for me to get my ideas on paper. And that I'm quite lazy. ::cough::

Hope you aren't terrible angry with me.

----------

Chapter Eleven

Arrival

"Shut _up_, Duo!" Heero growled.

"What?" The braided boy said indignantly. "I just asked how much longer til' we reach Vael!"

"You asked the same question not five minutes ago!"

"I did?" Duo's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Demra, have mercy on me," Heero muttered, gazing up at the cloudy sky.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," Iria smiled, patting his shoulder. He shrugged her off, mumbling something unintelligible, the only words coherent being 'slowly' and 'mad'.

"Aw, he's sulking," Duo cooed teasingly, laughingly jumping backwards when Heero made a grab for him.

"Hn, idiot," the _Sword_ snorted, his scowl miserably failing to cover the amused glint in his eyes.

"And ain't I proud of it?" Duo grinned.

"Hey." Iria squinted her eyes. "I think we're almost out of here!" She whooped with joy, increasing her pace until she was running towards the forest border. Finally! She was anxious to leave these wretched woods behind. Far behind. She felt…caged among the imposing trees. Trapped, somehow. The thought was odd; she'd been in forests many times before she came to the palace, learning the secrets of the wild in her masters' service. They'd made sure she was…properly prepared for her mission.

'_Maybe I've just grown soft from living in a city for so long.'_ She mused.

"Hey, wait for us!" Duo called out after her.

"Not likely!" She shouted back, increasing her speed further, laughing as she went. Then, suddenly, she was out, feeling the afternoon breeze blow freely against her face, without a tree to obstruct it. Duo and Heero followed suit, the former with a broad, toothy grin, the other bearing a dark frown as he observed the landscape that laid before them.

"Ahhh…" Duo exhaled slowly. "Damn, but it feels good, being out of that forest."

"I agree there," Iria said.

"I don't." Heero folded his arms, looking angry. "We're easier targets in the open, and Vael is still a way yet. I've lead us completely wrong." He turned back to the trees. "C'mon."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Duo grabbed his _Sword's_ arm, bringing him to an immediate halt. "Just where do you think you're going?"

"Back into Iljus," Heero replied simply.

"Oh no! No way! Nuh-uh!" Duo shook his head violently. "Forget that! I'm _not _going back in there! I've had enough of forests to last me a lifetime, thank you very much!"

"Too bad. Now let's go." He managed to take another step before Duo latched on to him again.

"Didn't ya hear me? I said no!" He tugged at his _Sword's_ arm.

"And I say yes." Heero attempted to wrench himself free from the other's grip, resulting in Duo tightening his grip.

"No!" Tug.

"Yes."

"_No_!"

"Yes!"

"Damn it Heero, _no_!"

"_Yes_!"

"I order you!"

Heero's eyes bulged; "You what?"

"As your Dusk, I order you to follow me!" Duo said through clenched teeth.

"You would pull that authority on me?" Heero asked incredulously. "For such a childish reason?"

"Yes, apparently!" Duo retorted. In the silence that followed, Iria's eyes darted between the two boys. It was clear the Heero was almost beside himself with anger; through he kept his face neutral, his eyes virtually shone with barely suppressed fury.

"Very well," he said at last in a surprisingly steady voice. "As you wish." With that, he brushed past them, heading towards the nearby road with brisk steps. Duo and Iria stared after him, before the braided boy uneasily cleared his throat.

"I…think I did something wrong," he said in a shaky voice.

* * *

Heero had yet to open his mouth since they'd left Iljus two days ago, and the absence of bickering between the _Sword_ and the _Guardian _was more than unsettling. Duo felt himself slowly, but surely, going insane at the silence. He'd cornered Heero two times since then, telling him he was sorry, admitting that he was wrong, saying that they could return to Iljus. He'd practically been on his knees, dammit! And through it all Heero had worn that same emotionless mask that he'd donned. It was enough to make Duo want to pull his beloved hair out! 

'_Okay, let's try again.'_ He sighed inwardly, bracing himself for the third attempt to bring Heero out of his shell.

"Hey, Hee?" He began, wincing slightly when his _Sword_ gave no outward sign of acknowledging his presence. "I know you're pretty mad at me…"

"Hn," Heero grunted in affirmation, still not meeting his eyes, yet Duo felt a tiny surge of hope. Before, only stony silence had met his pleas and compared to that, the 'Hn' was a vast improvement.

"Well, I want you to know that I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. I don't know what came over me. I…hell, I've already told you all this twice before, so you know how I feel. But we're almost there. Vael's not one day away, we'll be there by tomorrow morning. I know you were concerned about our safety, but…" Hero stiffed.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"Why?" Duo frowned, a tad bit offended at the curt interruption. Heero didn't reply; he simply stood stone still, his head slightly tilted as if he listened to something. Duo itched to ask what was going on, but one look at Heero's grim expression made him think better of it.

"It's gone," he finally said, his tensed body relaxing.

"What's gone?" Duo wondered.

"The wing-beast," the _Sword_ said calmly, as if he had just commented on the nice weather.

"Say what?" Duo exclaimed, eyes going wide.

"You didn't hear it?" Heero shook his head before adding; "We're fortunate it wasn't very close to us. We're out in plain sight, after all."

Duo recognized a reprimand when he heard one, and decided not to push the matter further. Instead he said; "D'ya think it was our green scaled savior from the other day?" Heero gave him a level look. "…Right. That's kinda hard for you to know, ain't it?" No reply. "…This conversation is over, huh?"

"Hn."

"Thought so…" With a sigh, he turned away and, seeing Iria waving to get his attention, gloomily shuffled over to her.

"Whoever said that third time's a charm is a friggin' liar," he murmured.

"What?" He close to barked when he reached the blonde woman.

"My, _someone's_ not his usual bubbly self today," Iria commented, cocking an eyebrow. "Trouble with a certain _Sword_?"

"'Trouble' doesn't begin to cover it," Duo said glumly, glaring at the ground. "Geez, I'm such an idiot! I don't know what came over me, ordering him around like that! And all just because I couldn't stand the feeling of entrapment in Iljus…" He trailed off, shacking his head. "I'm at the end of my rope, Iria," he confessed. "He won't talk to me, as long as it isn't something that I must hear. More often than not, he acts as if I'm not here at all! It's…so…frustrating!" Giving the ground one last disgusted glower, he looked up, forcing up a smile. "But I shouldn't dump my troubles on you. Spill it."

"Eh?" Iria blinked.

"You waved for me to come over, didn't you?"

"Oh, right, I almost forg…" she frowned. "On second thought, I _did_ forget." She gave her forehead a light slap, rolling her eyes. "Typical. I'll tell you if I remember."

"All right." Duo's gaze traveled to the horizon, taking in the beautiful scenery. Well, beautiful save for one little flaw. "That's odd," he muttered.

"What's odd?"

He pointed; "That one little storm cloud. See? Isn't it a bit strange that there's just one little cloud on an otherwise completely cloudless sky?"

"Unusual, yes, but hardly unnatural," Iria pointed out.

"I guess you're right…" Duo stretched, opening his mouth wide in a yawn. "Man, but I'm tired, and it isn't even midday yet."

"You're just lazy," Iria admonished teasingly.

"I prefer the term 'easy going', if you don't mind," he sniffed haughtily, holding his chin high, making her laugh.

"I hope we're able to avoid rain," she said when her laughing died down. "I hate to think that such a beautiful day will be ruined."

"Nah, no worries," Duo waved away her concern. "I doubt such a teeny, tiny cloud could…"

"That's no cloud." The braided boy started at the sudden growl of a voice, so near his ear.

"Geez, Heero, scare the daylight out of me, why don't ya?" He muttered sourly.

Heero ignored him. "That's no cloud," he said again, squinting.

"Not a cloud?" Iria frowned. "But…what is it, then?"

"Birds."

"Birds?" Duo echoed in disbelief. "Gimme a break, Hee! What kind of bird would…?"

"Crows," Heero cut him off mid-sentence. "Ravens and…vultures." Iria gasped while Duo asked; "And what the hell is a vulture?"

"A big bird that…that feed on carrion," Iria answered him in an unstable voice. "But…they're not supposed to live here!"

"Evidently, they are now." Heero gave her a look. "I'm surprised you're familiar with them. It's not labeled as common knowledge."

"I've…read about them in books," she explained shakily. "But Lanit shouldn't be habitable for them. It's too cold! How could they be here?" Heero shrugged, indicating that he didn't know the answer.

"A more important question; what in the seven hells could draw that many to one place?" Duo frowned, shielding his eyes against the sun with an arm. He paled when the answer suddenly dawned to him.

"Death," Heero confirmed his fears in a monotone voice. "A great deal of death."

* * *

"By Demra," Duo whispered. "What are those?" He stared at the bestial wolf-like creatures that lumbered among the masses of feasting birds. He'd never seen anything like them. 

"Apparently the ones behind the massacre of the townspeople," Heero whispered back, careful not to invoke unwanted attention. They'd climbed a small hill when they'd came close to whatever drew the birds near and was now lying on their stomachs, looking down at what had been a village until a very short time ago. Now the houses were void of human life and only the monstrous canine creatures roamed amongst humble dwellings.

'_I'm glad we left Iria behind,'_ Duo thought, struggling to avoid breathing through his nose, lest he'd vomit at the revolting stench that hung over the village. Truth be told, he now wished he'd stayed behind himself.

"We should go back," Heero murmured. "Before they catch our scent."

"Like they'd be able to with this smell," Duo muttered, silently happy that they were going to leave. "All right, let's go." As soon as the words had left his lips he felt a tentative touch on his calf. Quickly swallowing the yelp of surprise that rose through his throat, he hissed; "Dammit, Iria, what do you think you're doing? You were supposed to wait for us!"

"I was worried for you," she said, starting to crawl up beside him.

"Wait!" He whispered hoarsely. "Don't…" She gasped, her hand shooting up to cover her mouth.

'_Too late,'_ he thought sadly. _'I'd been hoping to spare her the sight.'_

"Dear gods," Iria breathed, unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. Abruptly, her head whipped around, her face a mask of terror as she addressed the two boys; "We've got to leave," she whispered urgently. "Now!"

"We were just going to when you showed up," Duo said, frowning at the absolutely terror-stricken look on Iria's face.

"Good." She began crawling backwards, rising to her feet as soon as the slope obscured her from eyes that could be watching from the village.

'_What is it that scares her so?'_ Duo wondered as he followed. _'The overgrown curs? Shi'al should be enough to keep those at bay.'_

"Hey, Iria," he called as quietly as he could. "Slow down."

"Slow down?" She asked, an incredulous look on her face. "Slow down? I should do the opposite!"

"I understand that you're scared, but it's not as if we can't handle them if it came to that," Duo tried to reassure her. "With Shi'al…"

"Don't be so stupid as to call your spiral here," she growled, startling him. "You have no idea of the danger you would place us in!" With that, she began running, hurrying down the hill as if the fiery demons of hell were hot on her heels.

"…Did you get that, Hee?" Duo asked his _Sword_, turning to face him.

"She knows something that we don't," Heero stated.

"Yeah, well, that much is obvious." The cinnamon haired_ Guardian_ shrugged. "Oh, whatever, we can always ask her later on."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"It's not far now," Heero said, coming to a halt. "If we rest here tonight, we'll get there by midday tomorrow." 

"Why wait til' morning?" Iria inquired. "If it's so close, we could be there tonight, correct?"

"The gate's closed at night," Duo explained, stretching out in the lush grass. "And even if we got in, the _Order_ wouldn't assemble until morning. Better to get a shut-eye here before we stand before them."

"All right then." She didn't like it, that much was clear. She'd been on edge ever since they'd left the village.

'_Not that I blame her. It was quite the ghastly sight.'_ Duo mused, wishing he could banish the image of the broken bodies from his mind.

"Tell us." The sudden request, or rather demand, made him look up, but it wasn't directed at him.

"Excuse me?" Iria's eyebrows rose in question.

"You know more than you let on," Heero said, his arms folding across his chest. "Speak."

"What makes you think…"

"I'm not in the mood for games!" The _Sword_ growled, narrowing his eyes. "I want the truth from you, and don't think that I can't tell if you're lying." An uncomfortable silence followed his statement as Iria's mouth worked without any words coming out.

"What does it matter?" She wondered softly at last. "What I was…what I _did_, has no meaning anymore."

"Oh, I believe it has a great deal of meaning." Heero leaned forward, his gaze burrowing into hers. "You were a spy, weren't you?"

"Yes," she said in a hushed whisper.

"A spy?" Duo shot to his feet. "You mean…you helped getting all those people killed?"

"I…I didn't want to." She looked down at her hands. "They didn't leave me much choice in the matter."

"Not much choice?" Duo cried, his whole body quaking. "Not much choice? What, they'd kill you or somethin'? So you got all those people killed just to save yourself, huh? Is that it?" The words were etched with anger, with loathing. He felt betrayed. Dammit, he _liked_ Iria! And now it was revealed that she served the very horde they tried to stop.

"No." Iria gritted her teeth. "Believe me, if I could, I'd killed myself a long time ago."

"Eh?" Duo felt his anger disperse at those words, replaced by confusion. "Whaddaya mean?"

"The man in command of the horde is a Spiral worker. You've seen him once. He was in the main hall back in Giliand."

"Hn," Heero's brows lowered. "The white-haired one. I thought I felt something strange about him."

"He…" Iria shuddered, closing her eyes. "…does things to me with his spirals. To control me. Forcing me to obey. I can't even kill myself without his consent."

"One can do that?" Duo whispered, his anger forgotten. "One can control someone like that with a spiral?"

'_Can _I_ do that?'_ He wondered. _'Or is it a Dawn trick?'_ No point in asking Iria; without seeing the spirals it was impossible to tell one from the other. And only Spiral workers could see them…suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"How come you're here, and not groveling at the bastard's feet back in Giliand?" He asked, trying to mask the suspicion in his voice.

"I…don't know actually." Her face came up. "The day before the attack, the…the bond between us slackened and suddenly, it was gone, just like that." She snapped her fingers to emphasize her words. "I don't know how or why, and I didn't care. I just wanted to leave Giliand far behind, lest I'd be captured again."

"I can understand that," Duo said, giving her a small smile. "Well, I'm glad that that's over with…"

"It's not over," Heero cut in. "How do we know that you're telling the truth?"

"You said it yourself," Iria pointed out. "You said you'd be able to know if I told you lies."

"I can," he said. "And I can tell that there's more to it than you let on. You're hiding parts of the truth. What?" He barked the last word, making the other two jump.

"Let it go, Hee," Duo answered in Iria's place. "If what she's told us is true, then it's enough to convince me that she's just a victim of circumstance, like us." He gave his _Sword_ a significant look. "We both know that everyone has secrets they don't wish to share, don't we?"

Heero seemed to struggle with himself, his facial features fixed into a scowl. At last, he reluctantly voiced his agreement; "...Yes."

"Good," Duo grinned. He was glad that Iria hadn't turned out to be anything sinister or dangerous. "Now, let's get ourselves a bit of sleep, eh? Tomorrow will be one tough day."

* * *

"Close," Quinze muttered. "A bit too close for comfort." He shook his head. "I'm very disappointed in you, Iria," he said to the silver sphere. "It was beyond foolish to reveal yourself in such a thoughtless fashion. The bloodhounds wouldn't have touched you, unless, of course, you called on your spiral. Foolish indeed…" He absently stroked his clean-shaved chin. 

The _Sword_ troubled him, troubled him immensely. Something about the dark-haired boy eluded him, as if there somehow was more to him than met the eye, something just under the surface. At least Iria had regained the _Guardian's_ trust, and that was really all that mattered. If necessary, he'd find a way to do away with the bothersome _Sword_. Yes, everything would work out just as he'd planned.

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, Heero!" The loud, not to mention annoying, voice cut through his mind, swiftly eradicating all traces of sleep. 

"I _am_ awake, Duo!" He growled, his eyes opening to glower at the grinning boy standing over him.

"Just wanted to make sure," Duo said brightly, moving on to terrorize the still sleep-befuddled Iria. Heero allowed the faintest of smiles to touch his lips before he rose and strapped his belt around his waist, making sure that the _Ferile _was secured in its scabbard. Putting a hand on his hip, he waited as Duo braided his hair and Iria rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"All right," Duo said once they were finished. "Let's go!"

"About time," Heero muttered, taking the lead. They wandered on in silence, with the exception of a bit of whistling from Duo, which was quickly silenced by a glare from both Heero and Iria. After a few moments of unhappy grumbling, he'd start over. As it was, Heero was about ready to strangle the life out of his Dusk when he saw it; smoke, rising in an irregular column, reaching for the blue sky. Anxiety suddenly blossomed up within him, his pace quickening until he was running. A surprised squawk rose behind him, and soon the other's joined him, struggling to keep up.

"Hey, Hee, what's the big…" The words turned into a gasp as Duo, too, noticed the pillar of smoke.

"Hurry!" Heero called over his shoulder. "Vael is just beyond those hills!"

'_At least, I pray it is.'_ He thought grimly.

A bone-chilling roar erupted ahead of them, making the hair on the back of Heero's neck stand on end and his apprehension to increase tenfold. They tore up the mound, their breathing coming in jagged gasps. Then, all of sudden, they reached the apex, staring down at the sight they'd all suspected they'd see, yet hoped they wouldn't.

"No…" Duo whispered. "Dear Demra, no…"

TBC...

----------

Right, that's it for awhile. I just want to wish everyone a MERRY CHRISTMAS, and a happy new year!


	13. Ch 12 The Perils of Siblinghood

O.O Ack! One month's nearly passed!? Update, quick!

Gomen nasai, minna-san! I didn't mean to leave it like that for so long! And I don't even have a good excuse...not that you'dwant to hear it even if I had one, so maybe I should just move on to the chapter.

------

Chapter Twelve

The Perils of Siblinghood

Quatre strolled aimlessly through the dark corridors of the Barton Estate, his mind clouded with thoughts about them leaving tomorrow. Two days had passed since they arrived; far too much time lost for the sake of recovery. Catherine could be such a mother hen at times. A smile spread across his lips. He was fortunate indeed to be a part of such a loving and caring family. But it'd still be nice to know what his real family was like…

'_Stop that!'_ He admonished himself sharply. _'The Bartons _are_ my real family! If not in blood, then at least in soul!' _He didn't like thinking in this way; it felt like betraying the love his adoptive family bestowed on him. Seeking to cleanse his head from the unwanted thoughts, he opened a door at random, stepping inside.

'_Demra, it's pitch-black in here,'_ he thought, a bit annoyed with himself for being so absorbed in his musings that he didn't look before he went in. Heaving a sigh, he called on Aethal, creating a small globe of turquoise light over his palm. As the teal glow spread along the walls, he suddenly became aware of another presence in the room. With a strangled cry of surprise, he tumbled backwards, landing hard on his bottom. There, mere inches away, stood Fang, staring down at him with unblinking eyes.

"Pardon me." The _Haran'kar_ bowed. "I didn't intend to frighten you."

"N-no, it's all right," Quatre stammered, trying to calm his beating heart. "You startled me, that's all." Fang offered him a hand, which he gratefully took, allowing the other boy to pull him up from the cold stone floor. "Thanks," he mumbled, a bit sheepish at being caught off guard in such a fashion. Fang grunted, letting go of the blond's hand.

"You should go back to bed," he told Quatre. "We're departing tomorrow."

"I know that," the _Guardian_ sighed. "But I really needed some quiet time. To think, you know."

"I see."

"By the way, what're _you_ doing in here?" Quatre inquired curiously.

"Me?" Fang chuckled. "The same as you."

"Oh…" biting his lip, he asked. "Do…do you mind if I stayed here with you? To think?"

"I wouldn't mind," Fang lips curled in a slight smile. "It'd be an honor to 'think' together with a Creator."

Quatre snickered and threw his globe up in the air, leaving it hovering right below the ceiling. "Well, then…" He grinned. "What were you thinking about? You don't have to say if it's anything personal," he hurried to say. "I don't want to pry in anything private."

"No, it's fine," Fang reassured him, a wistful look on his face. "I was thinking about my mate."

"Your mate?" Quatre's eyebrows rose in surprise. He had a hard time picturing Fang with a female; his view regarding women was, after all, more than a little biased.

"Meiran," the _Haran'kar_ again chuckled. "Why the astonished look? Is it so hard to picture me together with another?"

"Yes," Quatre replied. A half moment later he realized what he'd just said, and clasped a hand over his mouth in horror. "I mean…" he spluttered. "I mean, I _didn't_ mean to…" He fell into silence when Fang raised a hand.

"No need to apologize; I understand that my outlook on women may appear bleak to you." He absently fidgeted with the tunic Catherine had dug up from deep within Trowa's closet for him. "In truth, it is at times. But…" He trailed off for a moment, staring off into space. "Meiran's different. She's stronger than them, than everyone. Myself included."

Now Quatre was truly surprised. To hear Fang speak of a mate was one thing, but to hear him declaring himself weaker than a woman was downright shocking.

"What…did she do to earn your respect?" He asked, a bit cautiously in case he treaded dangerous grounds.

"Many things." Fang's slightly slanted eyes returned to Quatre, losing their unfocused look. "I was thirteen when we first met, as was she. But while I preferred to dwell among books, she'd chosen the path of a warrior. Our paths crossed by chance, and a…" He coughed. "…heated argument soon began between us." Fang frowned. "In truth, I've forgotten what started the argument." He shrugged. "But it's of small importance. Anyhow, one thing led to another, and soon we'd decided on a time and a place for our duel."

"Duel?" Quatre repeated, appalled. "You were going to kill each other for a disagreement?"

"Kill each other?" Fang looked as aghast as the blond _Guardian_. "Of course not! The duels among my people never involved killing!"

"Oh…then how did one win?" Quatre wondered.

"The first one thrown on his back lost. As simple as that."

"And she beat you?" The _Guardian_ guessed.

"No, I won, actually. Barely. That was the first time she impressed me. She was quite skilled, and would perhaps have won had she not made one fatal mistake." Fang thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "After that, we met regularly to spar with each other. She held no grudge against me for winning, and only strived harder to hone her fighting skills. Moreover, she lured me out of the libraries, and before I'd fully comprehend what was happening, I had taken the oath of a warrior."

'_She sounds like a remarkable woman.'_ Quatre silently mused.

"My family," Fang continued. "Was beyond delighted that I'd taken such an honorable road, but Meiran's…" He paused, a pained expression flashing over his features. "Her family held great sway among the _Ialni_; they were influential and rightly respected, even feared in some parts. They suspected us to be closer than mere friends. Her father, in particular, did not approve of our association, and ordered Meiran to stay away from me. Meiran, being the rebel she is, ignored her father's wishes. She never told me of those orders, until it was too late." He tiredly raked a hand through his raven hair. "Meiran's father was a Creator, like you. He played an important role in the creation project, and was one among many who voted in favor of the 'change'."

"You mean the _Haran'kar_, don't you?" It wasn't a question; Quatre already knew the answer.

"Yes," Fang whispered. "The _Haran'kar il Numel_, the Wings of darkness and Flame." His fists clenched. "Meiran's father used his influence to ensure that I was among those who'd be changed. My family and I had little say in the matter, and my fate was soon sealed. I accepted it, I did not have much choice, but Meiran did not. She was horrified that her father would go to such lengths merely to keep us apart, and so did everything within her power to free me. She failed." Tears glistened in the dark depths that where the _Haran'kair's_ eyes, and Quatre had to restrain himself not to take the other boy in his arms. Fang might very well knock him unconscious should he try.

"I didn't blame her." Fang's voice was coarse. "I never did. I didn't have to; she blamed herself. When she realized that her efforts were for naught she…" He paused yet again, taking a gulp of air. "…she asked that she'd be turned into a _Haran'kar_ as well. Ironic, is it not? I was changed to keep us apart, yet it brought us together, instead." He flinched suddenly, angrily wiping his tears. "I can't believe that I'm being reduced to tears after all this time," he muttered.

"There's nothing wrong with shedding tears, Fang," Quatre said softly, gingerly placing a hand on the other's shoulder.

"Tears are a display of weakness." Fang replied shortly.

"No, they're not," the blond insisted. When Fang failed to answer, he sighed. "Where's she now?" He asked, more out of curiosity than anything else.

"I don't know," Fang mumbled. "I haven't seen her since I left on my search for you."

"No, of course not. That's obvious. Sorry." Quatre gave the _Haran'kar's_ shoulder a light squeeze. "You know, I don't really know anything about you. This proves it. And you don't know much about me either, do you?"

"I know enough," Fang replied curtly.

"Maybe you do, but I want to get to know you in either case," Quatre smiled. "We're probably going to spend a lot of time in each other's company in the near future, and it'd be nice if we could do it as friends. I'd like that."

"I see no real point in it, but…" he shrugged. "Why not?"

"Thank you," Quatre beamed. "So, let's introduce ourselves."

"Pardon?" Fang frowned.

"Introduce ourselves. I give you my name, and vice versa." The blond _Guardian_ tilted his head to one side in expectation.

"I already know your name," the _Haran'kar_ stated flatly.

"Yes, but we were never properly introduced, were we? I think it's past time to see to that now." He offered his hand. "I'm Quatre Barton."

Fang hesitantly eyed the presented hand before he took it. "This is ridiculous," he declared before saying; "I'm White Fang."

"No, that's wrong."

"What?"

"Your name. Fang's not you birth name, is it?" Quatre shrank back a little at the blank look that fell into place on Fang's face. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, his gaze traveling to the floor. "I shouldn't made presumptions like that."

"No…you're right, actually. The name I was born with differs from the one I bear now." He took a deep breath. "My _Ialni_ name was Wufei."

"Wufei…" Quatre repeated slowly, before shaking his head. "Not 'was'. It's still your name."

"In that, you're mistaken." Fang turned his back on him, staring at the wall. "I ask that you do not mention that name again."

"I see…" He was unable to completely prevent his disappointment from entering his voice. "I apologize if I've said something to upset you." He sighed as no answer came, and turned to leave.

"I'll have to take my spiral with me," he said over his shoulder. "I hope it won't bother you."

"It won't," came the reply. "I'm used to darkness. And Quatre…?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you," Fang said quietly. "Thank you for listening."

Quatre's face blossomed into a wide grin as he left, leaving the small room in shadow.

* * *

"Most of our people have fled southward, towards Tanaril." Catherine drew her finger along the map, indicating the route they've taken. "Father and mother are with them. They'll seek refuge there til' this storm blows over." 

"Good." Trowa frowned at the map. "Do we know if there are any forces that push further into Lanit from Giliand?"

"Except the occasional pack of those dog things…" Catherine gave a small shrug. "Not as far as we can tell. But remember that we've only been able to keep watch over Iljus and little of the land beyond. They could very well march around us right now."

"Mhm…" Trowa scratched his cheek in thought. "Well, we're leaving as soon as possible in any case. I hope you don't mind we're taking some of the horses."

"Take away." Catherine waved her hand dismissingly. "The Barton guards don't have any real need for them, anyway." She gave Quatre a wink. "And besides, we have a fellow who's dying to see his little blond friend again."

Quatre's eyes lit up; "You mean…?"

"Yup. He's been anxious to see you, lil' one."

The blonde's face wrinkled at the detested nickname, but he was too excited to keep the grimace for more than a moment.

"Can I see him?" He asked, turning big, pleading eyes to Catherine.

"Demra, how can I resist such a look?" His sister mumbled before saying aloud; "Sure. He needs to be groomed before leaving, anyway."  
Quatre rushed out at those words, but not before giving his older sister a quick kiss on the cheek and a murmured "Thank you".

"He's such a dear," Catherine said when the door had closed behind him. She gave her other brother a look. "You've taken good care of him right? He's not been teased or beaten or…"

"Cathy…" Trowa sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Trowa, one of the many privileges of being an older sister is to worry about my little brothers. Speaking of which…" She gave his shoulder a pat. "How've _you_ been?"

"Fine."

"Oh, right, now I feel a _lot_ wiser. Mind specifying a bit?"

"Can't complain."

"Demra, you're impossible!" Catherine lightly punched his arm. "Oh well…" She sighed in mock resignation. "I guess I have to concede to the fact that I have a mute for a brother."

"Mute? He can be anything but mute when he wishes to," Fang muttered as he strode into the room.

"Well, good morning to you too, Fang," the young woman smiled. "Slept well?"

"I haven't slept at all."

"Eh?" Catherine's smile stiffed, just a little, before it returned in full force. "Why's that?"

"I was…thinking," Fang mumbled absently in reply.

"Oh." Catherine didn't sound satisfied with the answer, but nonetheless dropped the subject. "What'd you like for breakfast?" She asked instead.

"Information regarding our departure, thank you." He glared down at the map lying splayed over the table. "This is our destination?" He pointed at the dot representing Vael.

"Yes," Trowa affirmed. "We'll follow the road out of Iljus, and then there's a one day travel to get there."

"I trust we leave soon?" A dark brow rose inquisitively.

"As soon as we've packed a few necessities…" The tall boy looked up from the map. "We'll head for Vael."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Catherine winked. "I've already taken care of it. Everything you need is already outside and waiting for you."

"Thanks, Cathy." Trowa gave her a small smile before stepping out of the room, followed closely by the others.

"Where're Hilde and Mariemaia?" The _Sword_ asked his sister.

"In the stable, I believe, preparing their horses."

Trowa missed a step.

"What?" He croaked out, staring almost comically at Catherine. "You said…"

"Oh, I _will_ keep an eye on them, Trowa," came the amiably reply.

Silence.

"No," Trowa said firmly, his face setting into a mask of resolution.

"Don't be ridiculous, Trowa. Of course I'm coming with you," Catherine said, unabashed by her brother's look. "You need a woman to point out the way for you."

"No." The tall _Sword_ stood rigid, as if he intended to physically bar his sister's path.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, brother mine. I still remember all the times you and Quatre got lost in the woods…"

"No."

"I'm beginning to grow annoyed at that word, Trowa." Catherine didn't sound amiable anymore. "I will go with you, and you'll have to tie me up in a sack to stop me."

"Cathy…" He pleaded.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to ready my horse." She brushed past him, leaving him standing nonplussed in the corridor.

"Be wary of the hazards of enmity, friendship and parenthood. But above all else, beware the perils of siblinghood," Fang mumbled. "An old saying among my people," he explained when Trowa gave him a look. The other boy simply snorted angrily before following his sister, muttering unhappily under his breath.

* * *

'_They gotta be kiddin'.' _Hilde mused, staring dubiously up at the chocolate colored stallion before her. _'I'm supposed to ride _this_?'_ The thought was beyond absurd; she's never sat in a saddle before, and now they expected her to…to journey on this monster? 

"His name's Joker," Carl, the stable boy who gave her the horse, said.

"Joker?" Hilde repeated. "Charming. Might I ask why he's been given such a name?"

"He was a pest as a foal, always causing trouble one way or another. But he's not at all like that anymore. He's as meek as a lamb, Lady."

"Uh huh…" Hilde looked into the warm, brown eyes above her, and could have sworn she saw a glint of mischief there, the same as in a certain pair of violet eyes. Dear Demra…

"Listen," she said, turning her head so that she was looking at the young boy. "Are you sure you don't have ano…" She didn't get further, as a blur with blond hair suddenly sped past, startling her. Blinking, it took her a moment to realize that it in fact had been Quatre rushing by her, without even the slightest greeting, vanishing around a corner. Carl sniggered.

"Looks like master Quatre's missed 'im," he said cryptically, adding; "I'm sorry, Lady, but Joker here's about the only one we got for ya. There's scarcely any horses left since Lord Barton went to Tanaril."

"Wonderful," Hilde muttered under her breath. "Well, if that's the case…I'll take him. But…uh…I don't suppose I have time to learn a few things about riding before we leave?"

"Don't think so," he grinned. "But Joker's a fine horse, he won't let you fall."

"Thanks. That's…reassuring." If only the damn horse would stop looking so…mischievous, she might have meant it.

"Hilde!" A cheerful call went up. "Come look!"

"Coming, Kitty!" Hilde gave Joker one last glare of warning, which was seemingly ignored, before following the blond boy. As she rounded the corner, she had her second shock that day, Joker being the first. The large, sand-colored horse snorted in surprise as she yelped and stumbled backwards, shaking its head.

"Easy, boy," Quatre said in a soothing tone, patting the horse's neck from where he sat on its back. "Hilde," he continued, directing a beaming smile her way. "Meet Sandrock. Sandrock, meet Hilde."

"Hrm…" Hilde cleared her voice. "Pleasure."

Sandrock tentatively edged forward, giving Hilde's chest a light nudge with its muzzle. She couldn't help herself; she giggled. Well, maybe horses weren't that bad after all.

"He's yours?" She asked when the giggling died out.

"Yeah," Quatre nodded. "Dad gave him to me when he was just a small foal. I was already in Vael at that time, but every time my family paid me and Trowa a visit, they would bring Sandrock with them so that we could meet, and every time I visited them I made sure to spend some time with him." He gave the horse another affectionate pat. "But I haven't seen him in quite some time now. Frankly, I don't even know if he recognizes me, or if it's only due to his training as a mount that I'm not being thrown off."

"Oh, don't say that," Hilde said, adding in a mock scolding voice; "Put a little faith in friendship, young man."

"Sorry," Quatre smiled, a bit wryly, at her. "By Demra, you sound like my sister."

She snorted, making him laugh.

"I heard you got stuck with Joker," he said when the laughter had seized somewhat. "I wish you the best of luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothin'." The blond winked.

'_Ooookay…that doesn't bode too well…'_

* * *

"Miss Hilde," Mariemaia sighed. "Pardon me for saying this, but you may be one of the worst riders I've ever met." 

"Oh, do shut up!" Hilde grumbled, giving the red-haired girl a pointed glare.

"Well, it's true. You're hurting the poor thing! If you just lighten your grip on the reins and give him a bit more freedom, he'll…"

"…Undoubtedly attempt to throw me off again," Hilde finished, shacking her head. "Sorry, Marie, but I'm clinging on for dear life here, and I'm not going to loose the grip when salvation is so close at hand."

"Fine then," Mariemaia sniffed, and rode past her to join the others. Hilde glowered after her back, muttering a curse under her breath.

"And you," she said, directing her glare at the all too playful horse under her. "Will continue to behave for a few more hours. I'd like to reach Vael with all my bones intact, thank you very much."

Joker neighed, innocently it seemed, and trotted after the others.

"Trowa…" Catherine rolled her eyes. "Stop your sulking. It's becoming annoying."

"Hn," came the reply.

"Oh dear…" Quatre hid a small smile behind his hand. "Seems like you've spent too much time in Heero's company, Trowa."

Trowa frowned at his brother, emerald eyes glistening with annoyance.

"…Oops." The _Guardian _drew two fingers over his lips. "Took the hint. Quiet."

Trowa's lips actually puckered slightly at that, and his irritation seemed to lessen somewhat.

"A smile, brother mine?" Catherine teased. "Are you finally able to listen to reason?"

Trowa sighed.

"I've known that I've been defeated a long time ago. We're going to reach Vael in a few hours, and I'm not making any illusions to deceive myself that I'm able to convince you to turn back now."

"Very good." Catherine sounded very pleased with herself. "Now that that's been settled we…"

"But don't do the mistake by thinking that I approve of this," Trowa interrupted her sharply.

"That's fine, dear; I didn't think you would," Catherine said amiably. "And it's nothing I'll lose any sleep over."

"Perhaps you will not, but I will most certainly lose some of mine after this," Fang complained where he sat behind Quatre on Sandrock. "I have some difficulty understanding how you humans can cope with these…beasts."

"It's no wonder," Hilde muttered. "We cope with you, don't we?" In a louder tone, she added; "And why couldn't I sit behind one of you like Fang does? Why did I get stuck with this…joker!"

"Undoubtedly because the world possesses some justice after all," Fang smirked.

The rest of the journey continued in a relatively silence, disturbed only by Hilde's, and occasionally Fang's, curses and a few, short conversations between Quatre and Catherine. That is, until they all noticed the pillars of smoke.

"What in the…?" Hilde muttered, her brows lowering. Trowa cursed, thumping the horse's ribs with his boots, egging it into a gallop.

"It can't be…" Quatre breathed, for a moment staring at the black column with dread-filled eyes before following his _Sword's_ example, probably giving Fang the scare of his life in the process. In the blink of an eye the remaining three were hot on their heels, almost digging their heels into the terrified animals' flanks.

"We…we're too late…" Quatre whispered when the city at last appeared in the distance.

-------

::looks over chapter:: ::sweatdrops:: Uh...sorry, Katt, no Relena in this chapter either...::covershead:: I'm sorry! Please don't flame me! I'm sensitive to heat!

Anyway, we're getting closer to the turning point of the story! Great, huh?


	14. Ch 13 Different Roads to Travel

How're you all doing? Better than me, I hope. I've a tough time lately...but you don't have to listen to my complaining, so on to the chapter. Oh, and this will be the last installment in awhile. You'll know why when you've finished reading.

-

Chapter Thirteen

Different Roads to Travel

"Damn them," Heero snarled quietly, his fists clenching. "Damn them!"

Duo stared numbly down at the remains of the once proud city, his braid flapping in a sudden wind gust. Even from where they stood atop the hill could he make out the wingedcreatures roaming the wide streets that connected the plazas, every so often letting out the cursed, bone-chilling roars.

"What do we do now?" He didn't expect them to know. Their one hope had been snuffed out, leaving them with a festering feeling of despair in its place.

"Maybe…maybe we should get down," Iria suggested, her voice quaking slightly. "Perhaps there's someone we can help, or…"

"Don't be a fool!" Heero growled. "More likely than not, there won't be anything we can do for anyone, and we'd run a great risk of being captured."

"Then what do you propose we do?" She countered. "Stay here?"

"I…I don't know!" Frustration was evident in his voice and face.

"Perhaps we ought to do nothing," Duo murmured, instantly bringing the other's attention to him.

"What did you say?" Heero demanded, brows lowering.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, is there?" The _Guardian_ shot back. "They beat us here. We've accomplished nothing by coming all this way." He shook his head in disgust. "Why don't we just lie down to die and get it over with?"

"Duo," Heero seethed. "You're not making sense." The _Sword's_ fists trembled.

"Sense? Look, Heero, it's as simple as this; they won, we lost. Sense has nothing to do with it. In fact, it's senseless."

Iria's eyes traveled helplessly from one angered face to the other, not at all liking the direction in which the conversation was heading.

"What's the matter with you?" Heero's voice turned harsher by the moment. "You don't sound like the Duo I know."

"I don't? I didn't notice. Why's that, you think?" Duo smiled suddenly, a twitch of his lips, devoid of emotion.

"Duo…" Iria tried, but was interrupted by the sound she least of all wanted to hear; the cries of the western men. "Quickly!" She urged, stepping in between them. "We can't linger here!"

"What's the point?" Duo mumbled. "They'll get us eventually in any case. Why bother?"

Iria gazed at him with anxiety. The young man's spirit seemed to be broken, crushed by their discovery, and she hadn't the faintest idea how to mend it.

"So you're giving up? Is that it?" Heero shook his head, his voice carrying an edge of mocking. "Strange. In all the years I've known you, you've never been prone to give in."

"Spare me the lesson, Yuy. Frankly, I couldn't care less about…"

"Oh, would you two stop it?" Iria interrupted in annoyance, trying to keep her voice low. "We have a patrol practically in our lap, and you two bicker like a pair of spoiled five-year olds. Keep your voices down and follow me." With a huff, she turned around and hurried down the hill they'd climbed moments before with as much silence she could manage. Duo sighed, turning to Heero.

"Well, I guess I could mange to live a bit longer," he said, giving his _Sword_ a feeble grin. Heero snorted.

"I'm uncertain whether I should count that as a blessing or a curse."

"Definitely a curse in the case of those men." The _Guardian_ nodded in the direction of the shouts, his grin turning wicked. "I'll leave a nasty surprise for them."

* * *

"By the goddess," Catherine gasped as her eyes took in the sight before them. "It's terrible…" 

Quatre nodded numbly in agreement, his mouth having gone dry. Trowa stood beside him like a grim statue, his face betraying no emotion. Behind them, one of the horses snorted nervously.

"How did they…?" Hilde paused, taking a gulp of air. "How did they get here before us?" It didn't make sense. An army of this size was supposed to be slow-moving, looting as they went. Not to count the time it _should _have taken to established control over region surrounding Giliand. If not…Hilde's eyes widened. Could the army be _so_ big that they could've spilt it in two? No…no, that was impossible. This was _Vael_, the city of _Guardians_. Nothing but the largest of forces could possibly hope to conquer it. But then, how…?

"May the light curse them," Fang growled, stunned disbelief and anger clashing on his features. "Never did I believe that we could sink so low. That we could reduce ourselves to be nothing but…" He trailed off, fists balling at his sides. Hilde frowned at him in confusion, when it suddenly clicked within her.

"They used the _Haran'kars_," she gasped, receiving a pained look and a nod from Fang. "They carried the army here…" She paused before adding; "That means…if you had carried us…"

"…We might've reached Vael in time," Trowa finished for her, turning, emerald eyes boring into Fang's onyx ones. The _Haran'kar's _mouth opened to reply, but before a single word could be uttered, the ground shook with the force of a sudden earthquake. The horses shrieked in terror, and Hilde heard their hooves beating against the ground as they tore away in a frightened group. The girl shouted in surprise as she lost her footing and fell, holding out her hands to protect her face. Beside her she heard Trowa grunt as the tall boy was forced to his knees, and Quatre's yelp as the blonde toppled backwards. Only Catherine and Fang seemed unflustered, the former holding a tight grip around Mariemaia to keep the girl from falling. Suddenly, the tremor came to a stop, as unexpectedly as it had come. Hilde looked up, and gasped, hearing Quatre do the same almost simultaneously. On a hill not far away from where they were, there were a cluster of dusk spirals. Not one, not three, a _cluster_, all floating over the hill, or rather, what _remained _of the hill, seeing as the upper part of it seemed to have been blown away.

"Bloody hell and ashes," Quatre breathed, apparently completely unaware that he'd just swore. "_What_ was _that_?"

"I've never seen s…" Hilde began in an astonished whisper, before she caught herself. "…something like that. Did spirals do that?" She pointed towards the remnants of the hilltop, knowing full well the answer.

"Yeah," Quatre replied shakily. "I've never imagined such a number in one place! I…I doubt even the assembled force of _Dusk Guardians_ in Lanit could call forth so many!"

"Then we've clearly underestimated our enemy," Trowa said grimly. "We best get going. We can't be caught here."

"Go where?" Quatre wondered. "What options do we have? There's no force in Lanit that could even hope to…" His voice faded, a thoughtful look crossing his features. "No force in Lanit…" He repeated in a whisper.

"Perhaps not," Trowa retorted angrily. "But as long as I draw breath, I won't admit defeat to these bastards!"

"Agreed!" Hilde punched her palm. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Tro!"

"Me neither," Catherine beamed at her brother. "Well said, Trowa." She laughed as a faint hue of pink begun to creep up the tall boy's face at the praise.

"Yes, of course you're right, Trowa," Quatre's lips tugged. "In fact, I have an idea that's completely farfetched, imprudent and just might work."

* * *

Quinze thoughtfully drummed his fingers against the book cover, letting his gaze slide over the many more volumes that covered the tower walls, taking a sip of wine. What a treasury of knowledge! And this, he knew, was but a fraction of the books the Towers of Day and Night, _Gaer il Haol_, held in possession. He could scarcely believe that the Towermasters had managed to collect this many works. Of course, there was no telling how many centuries of time it had taken them to gather them all, but still, it was impressive. 

'**Master Quinze**,a voice suddenly boomed in his head. '**The city has now been thoroughly searched, and trace of the Towermasters has still to be found.**'

Quinze huffed in aggravation.

'Then the search obviously hasn't been as thorough as you say', he sent back to the Haran'kar, sending tendrils of his annoyance with the words, knowing that the wing would catch up to them. 'I want, no, I need that couple under my control. They could cause us no end of trouble should they be allowed to run loose.'

'**But Master, it's possible they have already fled the city…**'

'You have the city gates under close guard, no?' He'd pluck some scales if they did not…

'**Yes, Master,**' the _Haran'kar_ said through the link.

'Then I don't see how they could have escaped. My understanding is that they rarely left their fortress lair, and they should've had no forewarning regarding our attack.' Rising from the chair, he languidly strode over to the one window in the room.

'**Of course not, Master. But I still can't see how…**'

Looking out, Quinze leisurely brought the wineglass to his lips.

Be content that they're still in the city, wing, and that…' He spat out his wine.

'_What in Zerak's name…?'_ Was his stunned thought as he watched what transpired outside, the forgotten wineglass slipping out of his hand and shatter against the stone floor. Right before his eyes, the upper part of a hill facing Vael simply…ceased to exist in a flash of violet light, leaving a virtually flawless round crater in its place. Yet this was only dimly noted by Zerak's Spiral master, whose attention was fixed upon the cause of the seemingly unnatural incident. Dozens, if not _hundreds_, of Dusk spirals were in the sky, forming random patterns that now started to dissolve as the spirals began to scatter, their task done.

Quinze's knuckles whitened as he gripped the window ledge, staring at the spectacle with disbelief and anger, hardly noticing the violent tremors that shook the city.

'**Master Quinze?**' The _Haran'kar_ sounded alarmed. **'What's happening?' **Quinze paid the beast no heed, instead hurrying away from the window, summoning the silver sphere. What he saw in it confirmed his suspicions.

'_Zerak take the fool!'_ He raged inwardly. _'How? Damn it all, how?'_

* * *

Heero barely resisted the urge to rub his eyes at the sight. In all the years he'd served as Duo's _Sword_, he never knew that the braided _Guardian_ was capable of something like this. 

"Nasty surprise, indeed," he muttered, still finding it difficult to avert his eyes from the hill. "How in Demra's name did you…?" He halted, taking in Duo's and Iria's astonished expressions. Well, the latter was hardly surprising; after all, the girl had probably never dealt much with matters concerning the spirals. But that Duo looked so stunned was somewhat disconcerting. He was, after all, the one who had invoked the destruction.

"By the seven hells…" Duo gulped. "What…what did I…?" He shook his head. "It ain't possible," he muttered. "It ain't…"

"What do you mean?" Heero frowned, not at all liking the _Guardian's_ tone.

"I…I somehow…" Duo stuttered, his eyes still open wide. "…called upon more than…Shi'al."

"What do you mean 'more'?" The _Sword_ demanded, gripping Duo's shoulder, looking into the boy's face, giving him a light shake as he remained silent. "Tell me."

Duo's mouth opened, then closed, and opened again. Taking a deep breath, he said in a hurry; "I called upon more spirals than Shi'al."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Duo's voice reflected the flabbergasted look on his face. "I just…I just focused my will, like I always do! And suddenly, they simply…came." He again shook his head. "I don't know…" He mumbled again.

Heero was hardly satisfied with the answer, but any further questioning was hindered as enraged roars echoed over the fields.

"Not good," he muttered, quickly calculating their chances of hiding from the beasts. The result was not favorable.

Iria shared the sentiment.

"What're we to do?" She asked, her voice hushed in worry. "We can't hide from their view out here." She gestured over the open plains to prove her point.

"I know that!" Heero growled, frantically raking his brain for a solution. None sprang to mind.

'_Demra, after all this, are we going to die here?'_ His fingers slowly traveled for the hilt of the _Ferile_, even though he knew the futility of such an action; the blade would not protect them from the creatures.

"I've got an idea," Duo said suddenly, bringing the other's eyes to him. It looked like the young man had gathered his wits, but Heero could still see traces of his bewilderment in the violet eyes. "I could conceal us with Shi'al."

"All three of us?" The _Sword_ asked dubiously. "Are you sure you can…?"

Iria gasped.

Heero spun around, the _Ferile_ halfway out of its scabbard. Before his eyes, fiveof the monsterstook flight, flapping their massive wings to gain height. Bellowing their rage, they headed straight towards the three humans.

"Let's hope I can," Duo said grimly. "Quick," he continued. "Stand close to me." As they complied, casting anxious glances at the rapidly approaching creaures, he flicked his wrist.

They disappeared.

* * *

Quinze stormed down the stairs, snarling curses under his breath. He couldn't believe it. The fool risked everything by revealing himself in such a manner. All of Quinze's carefully designed plans stood upon the brink of ruin, all because of an imprudent child who fumbled in the dark. Vexing. 

'_The boy will get himself killed!' _That was something he could not allow. The _Dusk Guardian_ was essential to his plan, and Quinze would be damned before he saw harm come to the boy before he'd played his role. Stopping by a window, he glanced out at the hill where the storm of spirals now had completely dispersed. Five _Haran'kars_ flew overhead, circling over the remains. Quinze frowned; something was amiss with the picture. The Wings seemed…confused, spouting fire at random and roaring their fury. The Spiral master could hardly believe his eyes. Had the children somehow tricked the _Haran'kars_?

'What in Zerak's name are you doing?' He demanded.

'**They're not here, Master!**'Came the outraged and stunned response. '**They've vanished beyond our sight!**'

Spiral work. Perhaps the boy wasn't as inane as he'd first feared. Which of course could prove to be a double-edged blessing in the end.

'I see…then return here at once.'

'**Master?**'

'Return. Here. Now!' Quinze growled mentally. 'Or was I somehow unclear?'

'**Of course not, Master,**' the wing replied humbly. '**We will return, as ordered.**'

'Good.' Quinze broke the link, immediately calling his spirals as soon as he confirmed the _Haran'kars_ withdrawal. Closing his eyes, he felt the outlying region through the spirals, searching for his missing piece.

'_There!'_ He thought triumphantly as he saw the faint sparkle moving away from Vael. _'Clever,'_ he mused, eyeing the shield. Simple though it was, it had managed to hide all three of them from the _Haran'kars_. But it would not hide them the sharp gaze of the Spiral workers. Quinze smiled, focusing his will. The three spirals he'd called instantly joined into the shield, effectively hiding it from curious eyes.

'_You're not allowed to die yet, _Guardian_. Not until you've played your part in my design.'_

* * *

"You're right, Quatre," Trowa said. "It _is_ a completely ludicrous idea." 

"I won't argue on that point," the blond _Guardian_ agreed. "But as far as I can see it, it's our only option. We_ need_ to find help outside Lanit."

"That could very well be correct, Quatre," Catherine sighed. "But L'mara is highly unlikely to be that help. L'marans have no love for Lanit, nor a reason to come to our aid."

"But they have a reason!" Quatre insisted. "When Lanit's defeated, who can tell where the horde will turn next? L'mara could be, for all we know, the next to fall."

"Crossing the Salt Sea would be a difficult task for an army of that size," Trowa objected dubiously.

"Not for a _Haran'kar_. Right, W…Fang?"

Fang gave Quatre a smoldering glare at the near slip-up, and answered briskly;

"Zerak cannot use the _Haran'kar_ to transport his army over the sea; they, nor myself, would survive such a journey. The water would swallow them all should they try."

"But they have access to Giliand's harbor!" Quatre persisted. "There must be enough ships there that could carry them over the sea." He planted his fists at his hips. "And in either case, as far as I can see, L'mara's the only chance we have. Lanit doesn't have an army worth mentioning anymore, and Tanaril's too small to be of any help against Zerak."

Trowa tiredly raked his fingers through his hair, saying; "You're right; L'mara is the only force strong enough to make a difference. But even if we got there, which I doubt, the L'marans are just as likely to behead us the moment we step ashore as to help us."

"But we have to try! It's the only choice we have!"

Trowa quietly regarded the small blond, seeing his determination. A slight smile spread across his lips; if they did not follow Quatre, the _Guardian_ would probably clobber them unconscious and drag them to the nearest port by himself.

"As I said, you're right." The _Sword_ bowed his head. "L'mara is our only hope."

Quatre beamed.

"…Forgive me for asking, but do any of you have even the slightest idea on how we're supposed to get there?" Hilde asked, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow.

"Erhm…" Quatre shrugged and gave her a nervous grin, indicating that he hadn't thought about that phase of his plan yet.

"We could probably find a ship in Larouma." Catherine hesitantly bit her lip. "But I doubt we have enough gold to afford a voyage to L'mara."

"Ah, no worries." Hilde waved away the older woman's concern. "If it comes to that, I can always steal some."

"Hilde!"

"What?" Hilde pinched the horrified _Guardian's_ cheek. "Aw, don't worry, Kitty. I promise I'll only steal from the wealthy and give to the poor…namely us."

"You can't be serious about stealing!"

"By Demra," she muttered. "Are you really Duo's friend? I'd thought the braided idiot would've taught you a few things by now."

* * *

"Damn, Iria," Duo cursed. "You never told me the lizards could spit fire!" 

"Well, you found out by yourself, didn't you?" The former spy said.

"I nearly got roasted alive!"

"Don't be ridiculous," Heero snorted. "The fire wasn't near you."

"Wasn't…wasn't _near _me?" Duo gawked at his _Sword_. "It damn well licked my heels!"

"Of course it did." Heero hid it well, but Iria could see that the young swordsman was relieved that Duo seemed to have recovered from the shock of their discovery.

"Well, anyway," Duo huffed. "We need to decide on what to do next."

"I thought you'd given up?" Heero arched a brow.

"Don't be ridiculous," Duo replied, mimicking the _Sword's_ words. "We can't let those guys have their way with Lanit."

"My sentiments exactly." Heero ruffled Duo's bangs.

"Hey, quit it!" The _Guardian_ protested, dancing out of reach. "I'm serious!"

"I don't doubt it." Heero brushed back some of his unruly hair from his line of sight. Duo eyed him suspiciously, as if daring him to challenge his decision. When none came, he brightened.

"Right, then let's start our campaign to drive these filthy bastards back to whence they came!"

"The three of us?" Iria asked. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know," Duo admitted, humor aside. "But if I have to, I'll kill 'em all by myself. And I don't care about the odds!"

"Duo, I can't allow you to do that."

"Oh? And why not?" Duo asked his _Sword_, giving him a heated glare.

Heero smiled grimly.

"Because you must leave some for me."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Relena asked, struggling to keep her eyes open. They'd ridden for the better part of the day, and weariness had threatened to lull her to sleep for quite some time now. 

"To a safe place," Zechs replied. "A place where we will be safe from Zerak…at least for the time being."

"But I can't simply run and hide!" Relena objected and yawned, much to her chagrin. "The people need me!"

"I know," Zechs replied. "Don't fret. I assure you that you'll be able to help your people from where I'll take you. This I promise you."

"Thank you, Zechs," Relena smiled, looking up so that she could gaze upon his face. "It'll ease my sleep, knowing that I can soon do something to help, however insignificant it is."

"I doubt your help will prove insignificant, my Queen." Zechs returned her smile. "Sleep now, Relena," he added in a whisper.

In moments, she did.

So ends the "Wings of Darkness and Flame"

To be continued in the "Spiral Worker"

-

:ducks: Eep! Yes, yes, I KNOW it's not very nice to say that it ends here, but it does! Not the story, of course, but this fic! I planned on making this a three part story from the start, and this was the first one. I've already started working on the Spiral Worker, so don't worry; I'll make sure to finish this story (that is, if I don't get 30 reviews saying you hated it). However, it will take some time to post it, because I want to finish at LEAST five chapters before starting posting, preferably more. So...this is it for awhile. Hope you liked it. Ja ne!


End file.
